


Time Heals All

by Arcalici



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Book: Breaking Dawn, Book: Eclipse, Book: New Moon, F/M, Vampires, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcalici/pseuds/Arcalici
Summary: Lucy Swan is the younger sister of Bella Swan, with much darker hair, her left eye brown, and her right eye blue, and standing at only five feet everyone seemed to tower over her. Most people see her as the childish younger sister, but much more graceful and outgoing. She's her fathers little girl, his right hand, and someone he knows he can fall back on if he ever needed. They have an irreplaceable bond that even Bella herself hates and see's it as him favoring the younger Swan girl, but that couldn't be further from the truth.Lucy Swan is as expected a normal teenage girl but that all changed the day she met the Cullens. What will happen when these things come to light? Will she fight? Will she cower away and refuse? Let's find out in this Twilight fanfic "Time Heals All."
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Pack/Original Female Character(s), Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. 001

The raindrops danced down the passenger side window of Charlie's police cruiser, his youngest daughter Lucy staring out at the people milling about as he drove them through Forks and back to her childhood home. When Renee suggested that Lucy come live with her and Bella up and Arizona when she was only twelve both Charlie and Lucy were very reluctant. She was a daddy's girl and had hardly spent any time with her mother not to mention all of her friends were still here. But after many sleepless nights and multiple talks with her father and older sister Bella, she finally decided that it wouldn't hurt. Now after five years she's back and feeling better than ever, she can't say she won't miss the warm kiss of the Arizona sun, because she would, but she missed Forks more. Renee insisted Lucy finish high school being "homeschooled" and traveling with her and Phil while he followed his baseball career. She wasn't pleased with that either but she was finally finished, graduating a year early and ready to start her life back up with her father and lifelong friend Jacob.

"So Bella is with Edward today, but she said they would be their too greet us once we got back." Lucy only nodded not being a big fan of Edward after the whole Phoenix incident. "Hey." He nudged her arm with his hand lightly a sly smile spreading across his face. "I have a nonalcoholic beer and a couch with your name on it." Her features instantly brightened and she sat up straight in her seat.

"Game night?" She asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Game Night." He confirmed making her bounce up and down with excitement as they pulled into the driveway. There was no sign of Bella nor Edward so far and it made Lucy feel better. She was always so used to it just being her and Charlie that the thought of having to share her game night with Bella made her slightly uncomfortable. Her belongings had been sent up with Bella long ago when she first moved so Lucy had a long day ahead of her tomorrow with setting everything up the way she wanted. She happily followed Charlie into the home after protesting him carrying in both of her suitcases claiming she could handle them on her own, only for it to fall on deaf ears. Once Charlie left her alone in the room she made quick work of putting her clothes away and moved some things around to her own liking before she joined Charlie back downstairs. She took her old seat on the couch and caught the can that Charlie tossed her as he pressed play on the game he had recorded. The pair sat watching the game with smiles on their faces, cheering and booing together just like they used too. She hadn't realized how much she missed being here, being around her dad like old times made her feel complete again. It wasn't until someone knocked on the door that they were pulled out of their own moment.

"I've got it." Lucy smiled and ran to the door opening it to see Billy black and her best friend Jacob.

"Uncle Billy!" She squeaked and hugged him tightly before quickly moving out of the way so Jacob could bring him inside. She didn't know how Jacob had carried him up the steps by himself but she figured it was a question for another time. Billy quickly wheeled himself into the living room where Charlie still was, leaving Lucy and Jacob in the small foyer.

"Long time no see." Jacob smiled lightly down at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I talked to you on Skype yesterday dummy." She playfully pushed him but smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to actually see you in person is all." He smirked, a smirk she knew all too well.

"I swear to god whatever you're about to say, don't say it." She went to walk away from him but he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Hey wait, I was only going to say that the camera makes you seem so much taller than you actually are." She grumbled under her breath but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips before she knew it they were in a fit of laughter like they always seemed to find themselves in no matter what either of them said.

"Would the peanut gallery like to join us?" Billy called out for them and they both walked in still laughing. Taking her seat as Jacob plopped down beside her she couldn't help but lean her head on his shoulder, she had missed him so much. Hell, she missed everyone so much, more then she would be willing to admit. A few hours had passed by and Charlie had just left a few minutes ago to take billy home, telling Jacob that he could stay the night with a promise that Lucy would stay at his house the next. Lucy was asleep on Jacob, his unnatural body heat had coaxed her into an early night an hour ago and he moved her onto him half an hour ago. They had always been close, closer then most and if you didn't know them you would think that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Lucy?" Bella called out making the small girl stir and burrow her face in between Jacob's side and his arm. "Jacob." Bella smiled and he matched it until he saw Edward walk in behind her. "Where's my dad?"

"He took my dad home and is bringing the truck back for me so I can spend the night." His arms protectively over Lucy as she held onto him tighter, Edward very aware of the nightmare she was having.

"Bella, why don't we give them some space." He grabbed her arm lightly as Lucy's breathing quickened, she called out for Jacob in her dream and tears pricked her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Bella was worried now, but with Edward tugging lightly on her arm, she reluctantly followed him anyway.

"Jacob!" She yelled scrambling to sit up as he helped her. "Jacob?" She questioned hoping this was real and not apart of her nightmare.

"I'm right here." He cooed, placing her hand on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. "I'm not going anywhere." She seemed to calm down after that, laying her head back on his chest as he picked her up. Even though he liked to tease her for it, Lucy really was tiny. She was 5 feet at best and weighed only 110 pounds no matter how much she ate so she was very easy to carry around like this.

"Bella?" Lucy smiled as Jacob passed the kitchen and she finally caught of glimpse of her older sister making Jacob out her down.

"I've missed you Lulu." The nickname Bella had given her when they were younger made her smile as they shared a long hug.

"I've missed you to Bells." She whispered letting go and moving back to Jacob. "It's nice to meet you again Edward." She smiled even though she still didn't like him much she knew how happy he made Bella.

"Come on Lu, let's get you to bed." Jacob pulled her away and up the stairs wanting nothing more than to finally be away from the Cullen he so desperately hated. He waited outside her closed door as she changed into pajamas, a pair of sleeping shorts and one of her dad's old band t-shirts she stole from him before she moved to Phoenix, which practically fell off her shoulder from how big it was. "I'll be right downstairs if you need me okay?" He said as she opened the door but she grabbed his hand as he moved to leave.

"Can you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" She asked her voice only a whisper as her mind flooded with thoughts of her nightmare.

"Of course I can." She smiled and pulled him inside, covering herself up before scooting over and letting Jacob lay down with her.

~Downstairs~

"What are they talking about?" Bella asked, Lucy, having left her door open. She could just hear them talking but couldn't make any of it out.

"She telling him about her nightmare." Edward smiled, no matter how much he hated Jacob, hearing him soothe Bella's little sister made him happy that he was here.

"Good, maybe he can help her move past them."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been having nightmares since she moved to Phoenix. It's always the same thing, Vampires and werewolves fighting and then she calls out to Jacob like he's hurt."

"Does she ever say how?" Bella shook her head no the pair leaving it at that.


	2. 002

The next morning Lucy woke up to people talking and laughing downstairs and Jacob gone. The smell of bacon filling her nose making her mouth water as she put on a pair of sweatpants, forgetting how cold it was in the mornings. As she made her way downstairs she noticed who she heard from upstairs, it was Jacob and her dad and they were laughing about something she hadn't heard.

"Morning." Charlie smiled taking a bite of his egg as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning." She mumbled still half asleep as Jacob put a plate down in front of her. "Thanks."

"So what's the plan for the day?" Charlie asked as Jacob finally sat down to eat with them.

"I thought I would take her back home to visit with dad."

"Sounds like a plan." Charlie smiled at Jacob, thankful that she still had a friend here that she could turn too. After she moved to Phoenix all of her friends from school just turned their back on her, making her feel like absolute crap for moving. She called Charlie a lot during that time and she cried a lot too, she wanted her dad and all she could do was call him when she really needed him there. Charlie hated that part of her life and he did everything he could to try and help while thousands of miles away. "I'm gonna be late at the station tonight but we can grab a bite at the dinner tomorrow night. You and your dad could come too Jake, make it a "welcome home" dinner"

"That sounds great dad. Really. As long as Edward doesn't come I'm fine." Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"You have to get along, for Bella's sake." She only rolled her eyes and continued eating her breakfast, Jacob smiling at her as did Charlie. "Plus her birthday is tonight, the Cullen's invited you to go to the small little party Alice is planning."

"Do I really have too?" She whined. "I had plans to hang out with Jacob." Charlie shook his head. 

"Yes, you have too. The Cullen's can't wait to meet you, plus Bella won't shut up about it." Groaning she stabbed at her eggs, grumbling incoherent sentences under her breath. "It's just one night if you don't like them it's no skin off my back and I won't make you go over there again. Okay?" She nodded and sighed heavily giving in.

"Oh alright. But I'm only doing this because you asked me too." She pointed her fork at her father, both him and Jake smiling lightly at her as they all continued to eat.

After a quick shower, Lucy changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a striped long sleeve shirt to keep warm and her trusty black chucks, quickly packing a bag of regular clothes and a nice outfit for Bella's party later tonight. (Outfit pictured above) Jacob was ready to get moving now that Edward has shown his face, both of them staring at each other as they stood on either side of the steps.

"Lucy lets go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She yelled back as she ran down the small hallway and down the steps, Jacob taking her hand instantly and pulling her away from Edward before he could even speak. "What was that all about?" She questioned as soon as they shut the front door.

"Nothing." Jacob huffed and she decided to drop it, clearly, she wasn't the only one who had a distaste for Edward. After leaving, Lucy driving them over as Jacob had only his permit, for the time being, Jacob told her about Embry, Jared and Paul joining some kind of gang with Sam Uley.

"You can't be serious Jay, there's no way it's a gang." She shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm serious Lulu, they follow every single order he gives like a damn puppy."

"I don't think it's really what you say it is. I mean Embry, really? Of all people to join a gang do you really think Embry would be one of them?" She tried to reason, but his mind seemed to be set on it. "I mean Paul, maybe," she shrugged. "He's always been a hothead but definitely not Jared nor Embry."

"I'm telling you, they are up to something and I don't like it." She just rolled her eyes and let it go.

"Alright Jay, whatever you say." The rest of the day was spent with Jacob and his father Billy, the two quillets hanging onto every word as she spoke about her time in Arizona and the road trip Renee had all but forced her to take. Billy was so glad she was finally back and even more excited that she seemed to be the same, grown up and more mature yes, but that same sweet and sometimes innocent girl he loved as his own.

"I'll let her know Charlie," Billy answered his best friend who had called to tell Lucy it was almost time for Bella's party. "Of course she can stay the night, yup, yup, yup." He rolled his eyes playfully as Lucy giggled at how overprotective Charlie was of her sometimes. "Charlie, she's perfectly safe with us. You've never had a reason to worry about her before, so why start now?" He was right, Charlie knew he was right, so he let it go. A quick goodbye and a promise of seeing her in the morning he hung up, Lucy going into Rachel's old room and changing quickly before straightening her hair and putting in some light makeup. (Outfit below)

"I'll pick you up at eleven, okay?" Billy smiled as she slid from the passenger seat of his truck.

"Thank you, Uncle Billy, you didn't have to do this Bella said she would bring me back."

"Nonsense, now go one in there and have some fun. Call me or your Charlie if you have any trouble."

"Alright DAD" she teased making him laugh, with a smile on her face and a small wave she shut the door and watch as he backed up, turned around and left out of her site before making any move for the Cullen's front door.

"Lucy," Bella smiled as she opened the door before her little sister could knock. "They can't wait to meet you." Lucy was rather concerned now, her sister was acting far too chipper for her liking and grimaced as Bella pulled her up the stairs.

"Everyone," a small group of seven people turned to look at her, only one of them she recognized as Edward. "This is my little sister Lucy." They all looked rather pale, even compared to herself and Bella, their eyes were a weird hazel color she had never seen so vividly before. They just looked and seemed out of place to her, but she couldn't let that stop her evening.

"It's really nice to meet all of you." She smiled taking a step forward. "Bella's told me a lot of things about all of you, and I'm really glad my sister has a second family to fall back on." It wasn't a lie, she was glad Bella was able to find some sort of comfort here, but she hated that it was the Cullens. A big burly looking man walked up to her, Lucy knowing it was Emmett from the pictures Bella had shown her before she moved down.

"It's so great to finally meet you!" He wrapped her in a hug, his much larger body hiding her from everyone else behind him making Rosalie laugh.

"Emmett," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "The poor girl needs to breathe." He chuckled, realizing what he was doing and let Lucy go and back down to the ground. "Don't mind him, he's scary but he wouldn't harm a fly." Lucy chuckled and Bella looked jealous, she knew how rose acted around and towards Bella and for her to be so nice even if it was just this once, made Lucy nervous.

"Alright guys," Edwards smiled awkwardly as he stepped in between Lucy and Emmett, this one action making Lucy upset for some reason. Rosalie was the first to move, a small silver box in her hand which she quickly handed to Bella.

"Its a necklace. Alice picked it out." The beautiful blonde moved away from them looking rather bored now that the attention had turned to Bella.

"Show me the love!" Alive smiled as she pulled out a camera. Edward and Bella posing awkwardly as alive took the picture. "Now you two, come on!" She smiled again, Alice seemed to be the happiest of the bunch. Lucy wrapped an arm around her older sister who did the same, the first picture they had allowed anyone to take of them together in years. "Absolutely gorgeous." Alice gushed.

"This one is from Emmett." Alice handed Bella a box, her curiosity getting the better of her as she shook it, how light it had been having given it away.

"Already installed it in your truck," he shifted in his spot an excited smile on his face as Lucy moved closer to her sister. "Finally a decent sound system for that piec-"

"Hey," Bella cut him off. "Don't hate the truck." Lucy and Alice giggling as Bella was handed another present.

"Open Esme and Carlisle's." Bella gratefully took the object from Alice and began to open it, slicing her finger pretty badly on the wrapping paper.

"Bella," Lucy scolded lightly as Bella hissed from the pain. "I swear you could cut yourself on anything." She shook her head slightly, unaware of the drama unfolding behind her. Jasper charging at Bella, who Lucy now stood in front of, causing Edward to grab Bella's arm and push Lucy out of the way. As Lucy went flying into the air, Bella gasped and watched her younger sister hit the wall behind them falling onto and breaking a glass vase.

"What the hell." Lucy gasped as she held onto her now bleeding arm once she hit the floor, the glass shard cut her deeply, small pieces of glass sticking out of various other places including both of her hands. Carlisle was by her side in an instant as jasper growled and tried to get at Lucy now instead.

"Jaz, Jaz. Shh shh," Alice cooed as she tried to calm him down. "It's just a little..." her voice trailing off as everyone else finally realized why jasper was in such a frenzy. "Blood." Lucy stood up with the help of Carlisle, but she couldn't help but be confused.

"What the hell was that all about."

"There are some things that Bella needs to tell you but first I'm going to clean you up and help you, okay?" She was in fight or flight mode, and something in the back of her mind was yelling at her to get as far away as she could from them.

"No," her heartbeat increased when all of a sudden jasper barged back into the room, Carlisle blocking him from getting at Lucy. Without even thinking she closed her eyes, the growling and the sounds of Carlisle and Edward trying to stop jasper were gone. Only the chirping of grasshoppers and the chirp of the few birds still awake taking its place as she opened her eyes.

She had done it again, she didn't even know what it truly was that she had done, but when she's in danger, I.e jasper just trying to kill her, she can close her eyes and finds herself away from the danger instantly. Her feet carried her through the woods, her footsteps on dead leaves and pine needles soon became the only things she could hear. With no idea, if she was even going the right way, she continued, her hand over her wound before stopping just long enough to untie and remove her shoelace from one of her combat boots she had been wearing. Tying it tightly around her arm above the wound the bleeding began to slow so she pressed on, unaware of the new possible threat that watched her from a distance.


	3. 003

Lucy's eyes stung as she opened them, blinking a few times to allow herself to adjust to the sunlight.

"She's waking up." Jacob's voice filled her ears as she groaned.

"Jay?" She turned to him, a smile on his face as he reached for her hand. "What happened?"

"Embry found you in the woods, your arm was cut pretty badly and you had lost a lot of blood." Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't, I wasn't in the woods." She shook her head "Jasper." She whispered, everything flooding back to her. "The Cullens, they the- they're vampires!"

"What?" Jacob looked at her in disbelief, Billy putting a hand on his arm.

"Son, why don't you give us a moment and get Sam for me. He should know she's awake." He started to protest but one look from Billy had him out of the small room to do what was asked of him. "Lucy, I need you to tell me everything." She nodded, adjusting herself in the bed to face him.

"Well you dropped me off and Bella pulled inside and upstairs to introduce me, they were all really nice at first but when Bella got a paper cut on her finger from one of the presents Jasper went into a frenzy. I didn't even know what was happening until Edward pulled Bella away from me and pushed me."

"Edward pushed you?" He looked upset, but she kept going.

"He sent me flying into the wall and when I fell I must have hit something made of glass because I had a shard in my arm. They pulled jasper out of the room and Carlisle helped me up but jasper barged back into the room to try and get to me. I closed my eyes and then I was in the woods." Billy thought for a moment, he had heard her say something similar before to Jacob a few years back.

"You just teleported yourself into the woods." She nodded.

"Yeah, I've only done it once before. When I get really scared and I'm in danger I don't even realize I had done it either time. I just closed my eyes and I was away from whatever was putting me in danger." Sam walked into the room, a small smile on his face as he took the seat Jacob had previously occupied.

"Did you get all that Sam?" Billy asked, Lucy's face scrunching up again.

"I did, I've spoken with the Cullens about what happened."

"And?"

"They say Jasper feels really bad about what happened and that he couldn't control himself. But I don't believe it." Sam shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "He could have killed both Bella and Lucy,"

"But he didn't." She interjected. "What does Charlie know?"

"We told him you tripped and cut your arm on some glass, he didn't seem to believe it though," Sam answered.

"He won't, I'm not Bella. I don't fall down every five seconds." Sam chuckled at the comment and stood up.

"Emily needs to check on the wounds, you've been sleeping for a long time, the bathroom is down the hall and we'll be in the living room when you're ready."

~  
After a quick shower, she changed into the clothes Billy and Jacob had brought over for her from her bag of things. Her mind raced with a million possibilities for what could have happened last night but she shook her head, she couldn't think about what could have been, only about what had been.

"Uncle Billy?" A group of boys she once knew sat around the table talking to Sam and Billy, all of them looking like they had bulked up twice their original size and both Jared and Embry had cut their hair and they all had the same matching tattoos. "Where's Jacob?"

"He went home, had to do some homework." He was smiling and it wasn't his normal smile, it made her uncomfortable.

"Why don't you take a seat, we have something to tell you." Doing as she was told she took the only open seat next to Embry and Paul who sat at the end of the table. "Now, I know what I'm about to tell you is crazy, but with what you saw last night I think you can handle it now."

"Okay.."

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" Paul spoke up, Lucy turning to look at him but his eyes stayed on Sam.

"I do, and you'll know why after I tell her." Paul only grunted and looked over to Lucy who had yet to look away from him. The world around them halted, visions of the future played in Paul's head as butterfly's danced in Lucy's stomach.

"Son of a bitch." Embry gasped. "You have to be kidding me."

"Embry, leave it alone. Paul, head outside. You know what to do." Paul hesitated for a moment but did what was asked of him. "Now I want you to listen to what I am about to tell you, you don't need to be afraid okay?" She only nodded, a howl in the distance that made her heart race. 

~  
"So you're telling me, that you all turn into wolves?" Her voice had risen an octave or two by the end of her sentences, Sam only nodding to confirm.

"You okay?" Embry asked, an arm around her shoulder as she stared at a spot on the table.

"At least you guys aren't in a gang.." She whispered, Jared and Embry, trying to hold back laughter as Sam shook his head smiling.

"How did you know that the Cullens were vampires?" Jared asked.

"I just put two and two together." She shrugged. "My arm really hurts." She mumbled, rubbing the bandage over her the wound.

"I'll get Em." Sam jumped up and went outside, coming back in with a woman she had only met in passing at a party Harry had years ago before she went to live with her mother. Three scars on the right side of her face and Lucy wondered how she had gotten them.

"Why don't you come with me upstairs, we have a bigger bathroom up there." Emily extended a hand out to her and she happily excepted it with a smile as she led her up the stairs. Emily pointed to the middle of the counter in between the two sinks, both sides adorned with items both Emily and Sam used. Both girls were silent as Emily removed the bandage, dried blood covered the inside and the side of the wound was red and angry. "It looks like it's starting to get infected." She thought for a moment and then left to go downstairs and grab something.

"Are you okay?" Paul's voice filled the space around her, jumping slightly at the sudden intrusion.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She answered as he moved to stand in front of her, his eyes glued to the wound making her subconsciously hide it with her hand. "I'm fine Paul, nothing I can't handle." She tried her best to reassure him, but she felt the anger radiating off of him.

"He could have killed you." His body shaking as he continued to stare at the hand she had covering the wound.

"Paul," she jumped off of the counter and hugged him, her small arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. "I'm okay, I didn't die and I'm here. We can't change what happened." She whispered, his breathing seemed to steady the moment she had touched him, his arms instinctively wrapping around her as she comforted him.

"But.." she cut him off.

"No buts. Now go back downstairs to Sam so Emily can rebandage this." He only nodded and waited for her to let go before he moved to the doorway, stopping for a moment as if he had something to say, but he continued on. Emily soon replacing him.

"He's always so grumpy." She commented, getting to work with the wound.

"Yeah, He will get over it soon," Lucy commented, the pair sitting in comfortable silence while Emily finished up. "Hey em.."

"Yeah?" She was busy putting everything away under the counter.

"What happened earlier with Paul, is that what happened with you and Sam?" Her face scrunched up like it always did when she was trying to remember something. "Sam said it was called imprinting?"

"Yes, it was." Her smile was soft and warm. "You two are going to be inseparable, just you wait." Lucy looked down at the floor, memories flooding her mind of worse times. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about something." She shrugged it off and hopped back off of the counter and making her way towards the door when Emily stopped her.

"You sure you're alright? You look really pale."

"I'm fine Em, really. It's just a lot to take in, the Cullens being vampires, my older sister willingly dating one of them. There's a pack of wolves downstairs one of which is my soulmate," she sighed. "It's all just a lot." Emily let her go and followed her back down the stairs, stopping at the table as she continued on outside. Paul and Embry jumped up to follow her but Sam shut them down pretty quickly.

"Leave her be, she'll come back around. She needs time to process." All of them felt very protective of her, Paul most of all, and seeing her like that made him sad. He wanted to see her laugh and smile every day all day, she didn't deserve anything else.

All Paul wanted right now was to make it better.


	4. 004

The following months were hard on both Swan girls, after the Cullens up and left, Bella took it very very hard. She hardly left the house if it wasn't for school, and wouldn't talk to anyone, pushing her friends away and pushing Lucy away even harder.

"Bella, please come downstairs. I made us some dinner." Lucy begged, trying her best to get her older sister to do something, anything.

"I don't want it." She grumbled.

"You have to eat bells," she protested. "You've barely eaten anything, yo-" Bella cut her off.

"Would you just shut up already?" She snapped. "God, you are so annoying! No wonder Jake complains about you all the time, you never stop nagging at people." Lucy recoiled at the sudden yelling, her eyes welling with tears as Bella continued on. "It's your fault Edward left! If you hadn't have been there everything would have been fine, why don't you just go jump off a cliff and die already!" And with that Bella sat back down in her chair and stared out the window once more. As quickly as she could, Lucy left the room. Slamming the door behind her as she ran down the stairs, pushing past her father who had his arms open and ready to console her.

"Lulu!" He called after her but it was no use, she was out the back door and into the woods faster then he could blink. She hated Bella, she hated her with every fiber of her being now that the Cullens had left. She never let Lucy go a day without her knowing how she truly felt, how much she hated her and how it was all her fault the Cullens left her here alone. Lucy always told her she wasn't alone, Bella had her, but it was never good enough for her. She wasn't a bloodsucker so she didn't matter to Bella anymore.

Lucy ran and ran until she finally reached Jacob's house, the light on in the garage letting her know where her best friend was.

"Jake?" She called out, sniffling as she opened the door.

"Hey," He half smiled, he looked taller than before. "What's wrong?"

"Bella is what's wrong." She sniffled as Jacob huffed in annoyance.

"Not this again." He grumbled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped, wiping her wet cheeks with her sleeve.

"All you ever do anymore is complain about Bella. Bella won't do this, Bella did this, Bella said this to me can you believe that?" He turned to face her, his face red with anger. "I don't care, Lucy! I don't care about what Bella says to you because she's probably right! God!" He yelled exasperated. "You are so annoying, all you've done since you've been here is complain about one thing or another. That's all it ever is with you is complain complain complain." Lucy felt deflated, her heart shattering into what felt like a million tiny pieces. Her best friend and her older sister couldn't care less about her, she wondered if they ever had to begin with.

"I...I just wanted my friend Jacob." Her voice barely audible when Sam opened the door to the garage.

"Well, I'm not your friend Lucy! Now get out of here!"

"Jacob calm down." Sam snapped, protective over Lucy, and the fact that Jacob could shift at any time. He had only just started to show signs, but Sam wasn't taking any chances, especially with Lucy.

"No! She needs to know how I truly feel about her. She doesn't care about anyone but herself! She doesn't care that Bella is practically a zombie now that the Cullens are gone, she doesn't care about how anyone else feels."

"You know that isn't true." Sam snapped back, but Jacob wasn't having it.

"Get out of here Lucy! And don't ever come back!" Lucy went to head for the door but Jacob thought she was trying to hug him. For some unknown reason, Jacob smacked Lucy across the face making her fall back into the rabbit, her eyes forming more tears now as Paul appeared out of nowhere.

"Paul stand down!" Sam shouted frantically seeing how close Paul was to shifting right then and there.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again Black! You hear me!" He was in Jacob's face now. "You touch her again and you're as good as dead." While Sam tried to deescalate the situation Lucy made her way outside, Billy having come outside onto his ramp just in time to hear what Jacob had been yelling at her. He wanted to stop her, but he knew she wouldn't listen, her eyes had glazed over as she continued to walk away from the house and into the woods once again. This time back to her own home, tears continued to fall onto her cheeks but she didn't care. No one wanted her around anyway, she felt alone.

Two of the most important people in her life told her exactly how much they didn't care about her and she had no idea what to do. As she walked back into the house Charlie tried to talk to her, but she couldn't hear him, it sounded like she was underwater. Her room was her save haven, she locked the door and changed into pajamas before looking at her cheek in the mirror. Her eye had already started to bruise from when Jacob hit her, his hand was the size of her face so she wasn't surprised.

"Lucy?" She jumped at the sound of Paul's voice, she hadn't closed her window so she knew how he had gotten in.

"I'm fine." She whispered but he knew it was a lie.

"I know." He didn't want to push her, spotting the black eye she was now sporting. "Why don't you run downstairs and get some ice?"

"I don't want any."

"Well," he sighed lightly. "What do you want?"

"I..." she thought for a moment, her mind flipping between her options. Just being around Paul made her feel better, but she didn't want to bother him, so she looked up at him, a stray tear slowly making its way down her cheek. "I want to be alone right now."

"Are you sure?" He hated that answer, he had hoped she would ask him to stay.

"I'm sure." She mumbled, her voice distorted as she began to cry again. She hated this feeling, two people she thought would stand by her no matter what just left, they did what they said they would never do and she hated them for it. She never wanted to see them again, she never wanted to talk to them again, she just wished they would disappear from her life forever.

"Call me if you need me." He whispered taking her small hand in his for only a moment before leaving the same way he came. He wanted to rip Bella and Jacob apart for treating his imprint like that, but he knew he couldn't because that would hurt her even more. As he walked into the tree line, he looked back up at her window, and just as he was about to shift and run back to his house for the night he heard her gasp.

"Paul" She called out, not loud enough for everyone in the house to hear her but just enough for him. He was back at her window motioning for her to move away in what felt like a second. The moment his feet touched her bedroom floor she hugged him, crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up, moving to the bed and pulling back the comforter before getting in and covering them both up.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered, but he wasn't so sure. "You're going to be okay."


	5. 005

Two weeks had passed since that night and the tension within the Swan household was thick. Lucy had let her feelings go and decided to just ignore Bella unless it was a pressing issue, Bella, on the other hand, hated Lucy. She couldn't even be in the same room as her for longer than a few moments and spent most of her free time with Jacob making sure to rub it in her face when Charlie wasn't around. Lucy didn't mind, she had the pack and Emily, Emily becoming like a second mother to her in such a short amount of time and everyone seemed really happy about it, minus Bella of course.

"So, you going over to Emily's again today?" Charlie asked as he and his youngest daughter ate breakfast together. This had become a routine for them as Charlie was away for so long during the day because of the animal issue. They had yet to find any good leads and Charlie was starting to wonder if they were chasing a ghost.

"I am, yeah. Emily and I are going to go shopping up in the port." She smiled, he enjoyed seeing her smile especially after the blow-up with Bella and Jacob. "Maybe buy some new books."

"You're going to make the bookstore owner very rich, you know that?" He chuckled. "Need any money? Or are you good."

"I'm okay." She nodded. "I have enough to get the books I want and get lunch, it's my turn to pay."

"Pay for what?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, Emily and I's lunch."

"Still going over there huh?" She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were in their gang now." She smirked, both Charlie and Lucy rolling their eyes.

"You caught me." She said sarcastically. "I'm an official member of the gang and my first task is today, shopping and lunch with Emily was just a cover-up." Finished with her breakfast Lucy got up and put her dishes in the sink, letting them sit so she can go get ready for the day. A quick shower and a change into a black T-shirt, skinny jeans, her combat boots and one of Paul's zip-up hoodies he had given her and she was back downstairs to see Bella backing out and leaving. She sighed in relief and washed her and her father's plate as he finished reading a sports article in the newspaper.

"Alright lulu," Charlie grunted as he got up from his chair. "I've gotta go, it will be another late night."

"Alright dad, be safe out there okay?" She hugged him, shocking him slightly as he wasn't expecting it, but he hugged her back a small smile playing on his lips.

"Always am. Let me know if you're staying at Emily's again or when you're home."

"Of course, I love you." He kissed her cheek quickly as his cellphone started to ring, he answered it as he made his way outside and to his police cruiser. She waited until she could no longer see his cruiser before she headed back upstairs, Paul having stayed the night up in her room. He was already up and waiting for her when she walked in, a small smile playing on his lips when he saw her. Sitting down at her desk he pulled her into his lap and she sighed happily, the way she felt around him was truly indescribable. His warmth and presence, in general, had her wanting to fall back asleep listening to his heartbeat like she had last night. Over the past few weeks, he had been coming over almost every night but had yet to stay over until last night, after she and Bella had another fight.

"How was breakfast?" He asked pulling her closer.

"It was good, dad got up early and got us food from the diner, I've always really loved their food." She smiled laying her head in the nape of his neck. "Are we walking to Emily's or did you drive here?"

"I drove, figured I would actually drive you to Emily's instead of making you walk." She chuckled and he couldn't help but join her, she moved to straddle him moving her arms to wrap around his neck. Before he even realized what was happening she kissed him, he almost pulled back as it was their first kiss and he was not expecting her to be the one to initiate it. He deepened the kiss biting her lip gently making her gasp, their tongues dancing in such a way that made it seem like fireworks were going off around them. They both pulled away to get some air, she rested her forehead against his and he playfully licked the tip of her nose making her giggle again.

"We should get going," Paul whispered, sadness in his voice as he didn't want this moment to end but Jared and Embry were currently making fun of him.

"I wish we didn't. But," she sighed, getting up from his lap and ran her fingers through her still wet hair. "I'm sure Embry and Jared are wondering where I am."

~

They had been at Emily's for an hour now, Paul ate with everyone else while she just talked with them and made bets with Jared and Embry which she won all of.

"I won't be able to make our shopping day today, Harry and Sue asked me to come over and help with something," Emily said after the pack left for patrol.

"You sure?" Lucy asked, a little upset that she wouldn't have her girls day like planned.

"Yeah," Emily frowned. "But we can definitely go together another day, you should still go through. I know you wanted some new books."

"I don't have a way to go by myself right now, dad and I are looking at some used cars but haven't found anything he approves of yet." They both giggled.

"You never will if your car shopping with Charlie." She smirked. "Why don't you take my car? You can just drop me off at Harry's and depending on when your back they can take me home or you can pick me up." Lucy was shocked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out like that." Emily scrunched yo her face and waved her hand.

"Nonsense, you aren't putting me out. Plus you could use a nice day at the port alone, get away from the wolves and your bitch of a sister."

"Emily!" She gasped, never having heard her cuss before.

"Well, it's true. Now come on."

~

"Paul I'm fine," Lucy mumbled for what felt like the thousandth time, she had a successful day of shopping. She currently sat in the corner of a coffee shop, sipping her second cup when Paul called her practically frantic once he learned she had gone by herself. "Once I finish my coffee I'll be on my way home, I promise."

"Alright," he sighed but she could tell he wasn't happy with her. "Call me when you're on your way here okay?"

"I will I promise." She hummed, the baristas we're beginning to clean up as the coffee shop was only open for another thirty minutes, hanging up with Paul and finishing her coffee she went back up to the counter and ordered another cup to go. Her purchases from the day were already in Emily's car so she only had her purse and coffee as she headed back to where she had parked.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" A man asked from behind her, her heart rate increasing as she walked faster. Slowly and as inconspicuously as possible reached into her pocket and grabbed her knife, she always kept one on her, usually in her purse. But when she is out at night alone she put it in her pocket or bra if what's she wearing doesn't allow it.

"I'm meeting my boyfriend in the car." She didn't turn to look at him and that seemed to anger the man.

"Yeah? If you have a boyfriend why wouldn't he walk you there?"

"It's none of your business." She snapped, turning to face him. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't place it, his eyes looked wild and he was sweating despite it being cold out.

"Well, let's make it my business." He growled, his hand tightening on her shoulder, his nails digging in making her wince.

"Look, whatever it is you want I can't give it to you." The man chuckled pulling her closer.

"You really think so? You got something else in between your legs? Huh? You some dude dressed up as a girl?" Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes, hoping, praying to get herself out of this situation. But it didn't work, his arm was still on her shoulder and they were still in the small ally that led to the parking lot. Everything seemed to happen in a blur, the man brought out his own knife and held it to her throat pressing her up against the wall. His free hand roaming her body as she began to feel sick, the feeling of his hand on her and the knife cutting her throat made her want to throw up, she closed her eyes briefly before opening her knife and stabbing him in the stomach. The man yelping out in pain and cut her throat, not enough to be life-threatening but enough to be damaging, stabbing her again in her side. Her scream carried out through the dense fog that had settled in the port, her eyes pricked with tears. Before she even thought of it she stabbed him again and sliced his arm before turning and running for the car. She jumped in, turning it on as she kept her eyes on the ally exit, she started the car just as he ran out her headlights giving her away but she sped off almost clipping him. She sped all the way back to Forks, surprised she didn't get pulled over as she turned into the Forks hospital parking lot, parking and turning the car off and running into the emergency room. A nurse helped her onto a gurney straight away, a myriad of doctors surrounded her asking her multiple questions and she answered them all to her best ability but when they asked who had done this to her she couldn't speak. His face seemed to be everywhere she looked, his eyes made her cry as she told the nurses she could describe him but she didn't know him.

"I need to call my dad." She whimpered.

"Okay Hunny, what's his name and number." The first nurse to help her, Jena was her name, asked while holding her hand.

"Charlie Swan, the police chief." Everyone shared a look before Jena ran off to call him, the doctor cutting her shirt to get to her stab wound. The cut on her neck wasn't that bad as far as he could tell, he told her they only needed to clean it but she also may need stitches. Lucy grunted as he touched the wound on her side, the pain almost too much to bear as he and another nurse tried to stop her bleeding while another set her on a morphine drip for the pain. Her eyes drifted closed as her pain finally subsided, the last thing she heard was her father calling out her name as he ran into the room.


	6. 006

Lucy's eyes opened to a dimly lit room, her father's hand holding her as she slept. Her side was sore but she was glad it wasn't hurting as much as before, Charlie stirring as she sat up in her bed.

"Hey," He smiled, his voice full of sleep. "How do you feel? Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"I'm alright for now, daddy." She whispered her throat dry and itchy. "I'm so sorry." She began to cry as emotions washed over her. "I'm so so sorry." A panic attack coming out of nowhere as she realized she may have killed someone, even if that person was a complete piece of shit.

"Hey, hey. It's okay baby, you did nothing wrong." She shook her head multiple times as the tears kept falling.

"I..I stabbed him, I hurt him because I thought he was going to do something to me and then kill me. Daddy, I'm sorry, I won't go out alone again." Charlie shushed her and sat in the bed next to her.

"Baby, you aren't in any trouble okay? It was self-defense, and we are going to catch this son of a bitch and put him away for a long time. Okay? He won't be able to hurt you again." She only nodded as a nurse came into the room to tell them a doctor would be there soon.

"Where's Bella?" Lucy asked after finally looking around the room.

"Uh, she's at the house. She didn't want to come." Lucy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Of course she didn't."

"Paul came by to ask about you last night," Lucy's heart began to race at the thought of Paul. "I went home to grab a few things to stay the night and he showed up wanting to know if you were okay. He said you were supposed to call him when you were leaving the port but never called."

"Has he been here?" Charlie shook his head no.

"Not yet, it was after visiting hours but he said he would be back first thing this morning."

"Good morning Lucy." Her doctor smiled as he walked into the room, Jena by his side. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, my throats really dry."

"I'll go get you some ice water." Jena smiled as she walked back out.

"I'm gonna check you over real quick and see about getting you out of here sometime today, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great doc." She smiled, thanking Jena as she handed her a cup, taking a sip before talking again. "I take it my stab wound wasn't that bad." The doctor shook his head.

"No, it wasn't as deep as we first thought and it missed anything important. Charlie, would you mind giving us a moment?" Her father hesitated for a moment before nodded and heading out into the hall, the door closing behind him.

"We had to stitch up the wound on your neck, but you're fine. You will be in some pain, your throat will hurt for a few days and once it starts to heal on its own the stitches will dissolve."

"And the stitches on my side?"

"You'll need to come back in a week, well check and see how it's healing. You'll have a few check-up appointments to make sure everything is healing properly and you don't have any other issues. If it any point the area around the wound becomes red, please do not hesitate to come back. It's better to be safe rather then sorry, so if you feel like something isn't right or it doesn't look right please come back and we can make sure it's not infected."

"Okay.." she nodded, she wished this whole situation hadn't even happened. She wished she had just stayed home and waited for Emily to have another free day. But she couldn't change it now, no matter how much she wanted too.

"I'm going to do a quick exam and then I'll have Jena get your discharge papers and tell you how to clean and re-bandage them." Lucy only nodded in reply again, she really didn't feel like talking and wanted to just go home and go back to sleep.

~  
Once Lucy has discharged Charlie drove her home telling her Emily and Sam had come earlier that morning to pick up the car. He had given them some money to have the car cleaned as Lucy had bled all over the driver's side, she felt horrible and wanted nothing more than to apologize.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest, I have to go back to town and grab your pain meds and then I'll be home. Okay?"

"Alright dad," she mumbled, the sleepiness hitting her with full force the moment they walked into the house. She headed straight for her room, ignoring Bella who had opened her door and tried to ask her something that she didn't hear or care to hear. She closed and locked her door as Bella knocked and asked if she was okay.

"Why do you care?" She snapped back, grabbing her laptop and charger before changing into pajamas. Making sure the laptop charger was plugged in before getting into bed she turned on Netflix, putting on Moana one of her favorite movies turning the sound up to let Bella know she didn't want to be bothered. The doctor had given her a couple of pain meds before she left to hold her over until they could get the prescription from the pharmacy. Laying on her left side, her uninjured side, she covered herself up and got comfortable watching the movie until she fell asleep.

She had been asleep for a few hours when Paul jumped into her room from the window, she stirred slightly but didn't wake up as he walked over to her. He looked over her for a moment, his eyes lingering on the bandage over her neck. he was not angry, not with her, but with whoever had done this, he heard Charlie get a statement from her on the way home. Having followed them through the woods in wolf form he heard everything, the description of him, what he said, and what he wanted to do. If he hadn't already shifted he certainly would have then, but he was proud that she was able to take care of herself and get out of the situation.

"Paul?" She murmured looking up at him, her eyes full of sleep. "What are you doing here?" She smiled, not expecting him to show up until she called Emily.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." His eyes still on her neck. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." She chuckled scooting over to let him in beside her, his arms wrapping around her carefully as she put on another random movie. Paul's body heat coaxing her back to sleep, her eyes heavy as he started telling her about his day. He knew she was falling asleep, but he didn't care, his voice was soothing her and his body heat was helping with her pain.

"If your dad allows it, I figured we could go to Emily's tomorrow." Lucy only nodded, as she fell asleep for the second time that day.

~

Lucy didn't wake up until around 8 am the following morning, Paul was gone but a note left in his place telling her to call him when she was ready as Charlie had started coming in and out of her room to check on her throughout the night after he unlocked her door with the master key. Her pain pills were on her nightstand along with a few bottles of water, she reached for them, only taking one and washing it down it water. She took a quick shower, not getting into the water but washing with herself a washcloth and soap avoiding her wounds before getting out. Quickly bandaging them back up before changing into a pair of black leggings a long sleeve black shirt and one of Paul's large grey T-shirt's he had left here for her last night. She headed downstairs to see both Bella and Jacob sitting at the kitchen table, her father already at work.

"How do you feel today Lucy?" Jacob asked as she got two pieces of bread and put it in the toaster. Grabbing from the butter from the fridge and a butter knife while ignoring them, still not willing to forgive either of them so easily especially since Bella had only started talking to her last night. Once her toast was ready she quickly buttered them grabbing a paper plate and heading back up to her room to call her dad.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Charlie sounded frantic and it made Lucy giggle.

"Nothings wrong dad, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if it would be okay to go over to Emily and Sam's for the day. I want to apologize in person about their car." He sighed and thought for a moment.

"Alright, as long as Paul comes to pick you up and brings you home. Oh and don't go anywhere by yourself please, we're still looking for this guy."

"He hasn't shown up at any hospital?" She knew she had gotten him well, just like he did with her and she figured he would go to a hospital even if it was out of the area or even the state.

"Not yet, but we've alerted every hospital in Washington and the surrounding states. But I don't want you to worry, we will catch this guy."

"I know you will dad, just be safe okay?"

"Always am. Love you, Lulu, I'll see you when you get home." She smiled.

"I love you too dad." After hanging up with Charlie she called Paul, he answered on the first ring making her roll her eyes playfully. "We're you waiting for me to call?"

"What? No." He nervously laughed. "I thought it was Sam."

"Uh-huh, sure ya did." She joked. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Well good thing I'm pulling up outside." She looked out her window above her desk and sure enough, Paul was putting his blue old body Chevy in park. "See you when you come out." He smiled and hung up the phone, grabbing her bag and heading down the stairs. Jacob and Bella calling after her telling her she shouldn't be leaving especially to go to Sam's.

"He's a gang leader Lucy, you shouldn't be there, and Charlie should know better than to let you go over there." Jacob snapped.

"Shut up Jake. They aren't as bad as you think they are and you'll find that out soon enough, what I do and who I hang out with is none of your business and will never be your business." She snapped, the door open Paul patiently waiting for her in the truck.

"It is my business."

"Yeah? And why on earth would you even think that? You don't want to be my friend anymore remember? I only care about myself and what I want and no one else right? I don't care what you say or do anymore, not after you hit me. The words I can forgive but the physical abuse? Yeah not fucking happening. Go fuck your self, Jacob Black."

"Lucy," Bella scolded.

"Oh shut up Bella, you can go sit on a chainsaw and spin. Neither of you actually fucking cares about me, you only care about your precious Cullens, and you don't let me forget that it's my fault they left even though it wasn't. You are the one jasper was after because you cut yourself, it's not my fault your so clumsy you can trip over air." And with that she slammed the door and got into Paul's truck as fast as she could, she wanted to be away from them and over at Emily's eating her delicious chocolate chip muffins fresh out of the oven. "Please drive Paul." She mumbled and he did, he hated seeing her upset but he could blame her. Any time the sisters interacted at Charlie's request Bella would tell Lucy how awful she was and how she never wanted her as a sister anyway.

~

"Lucy!" Embry and Jared shouted as they ran out to meet her, she had barely made it out of the truck when they pulled her into a group hug. Her side hurting from the sudden movement, but she didn't care she was glad to be back around the pack.

"There she is." Emily smiled as she walked down the steps, Lucy pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry em, I hope the car didn't stain." She frowned, Emily, waving her hand dismissively.

"That's not what matters, what matters is that your safe and okay, and here with us." She smirked. "I have a tray full of chocolate chip muffins baking right now just for you, the boys aren't allowed to have any."

"Is that so?" Sam chuckled as he came out from the woods behind the house. "I'm glad your okay Lucy, everyone's been worried about you."

"I know it's only been a couple of days but I missed you guys a lot."

"We've missed you more lulu." Embry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and shuffled her hair making her laugh and push him away playfully.

"I hope it's not too much to ask, but can we all watch a movie together? Please, Sam." She begged and put on her best puppy dog face she could muster.

"Fine," he sighed shaking his head at how easy it was for her to convince him, a smirk playing at his lips as Emily thanked him.

"Yes!" She ran inside, Paul right behind her.

"She's going to be fine Em." Sam commented wrapping his arms around her from behind, his imprint lost in thought over the small girl.

"I know, but I should have been with her. This wouldn't have happened if I had been."

"Don't start blaming yourself babe," he murmured. "It's not your fault, she knows that and deep down you know that too."


	7. 007

Another few weeks had passed and Jacob had disappeared on Bella, of course, Lucy knew the moment he shifted as Paul had been with her when it happened. Bella kept calling and harassing him for an explication even going as far as to go to his house a few times, the last time dragging Lucy along with her.

"Is he here?" Bella asked as soon as billy opened the door.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled, "But he's not in." Billy turned his attention to Lucy who was rolling her eyes at Bella's behavior.

"I'm sorry," Bella pushed past Billy so fast Lucy had barely any time to react. "But I really need to see him."

"Bella wait!" Lucy called out as Sam's call rang out through the small field that ran from the woods to Jacob's home. "Paul?" she smiled, the feeling she got whenever Paul was around her filled her with joy. He hadn't been around much the past month or so, a vampire they didn't know the name of kept coming into their territory and they had to be gone for a majority of the time. Only having enough downtime for sleep. "Paul!" She yelled out happily and running towards him jumping into his arms hugging him tightly, an angry Bella following after making Paul move Lucy behind him.

"What did you do?!" Bella snapped, hitting Paul in the chest not even moving him an inch. "What did you do to him!"

"Easy." Sam snapped as Paul growled.

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" his temper getting the best of him when his little mate grabbed his hand. The anger faded away and her scent washed over him, vanilla with a hint of lavender and sandalwood from his jacket.

"Nothing, he tells me nothing because he's afraid of you." The pack members start laughing, Sam cracking a smile too once he saw Lucy holding back a giggle. Bella, however, did not find this as funny as her little sister, before she could process what she was doing Bella had punched Paul in the face. Lucy's cries for him to calm down we're no use as he quickly shifted in front of her, she wanted to reach out for him, to touch his soft grey fur in her hands like she loved to do. But she couldn't, not now, not while he snapped and growled at Jacob who she had just noticed when he growled. The wolves snapping and growling at each other as they rolled off fighting into the woods behind them.

"Get Bella back to Emily's place," Sam shouted out even though he didn't need too, his attention turning to Lucy who was still sitting on the ground after Paul knocked her over when he shifted. "Are you okay little wolf?" Paul's nickname for her felt foreign on sams lips but she figured it was only a matter of time before they all started calling her by it. Jared and Embry had been making fun of him non stop since he let it slip once two weeks back.

"I'm fine Sam," she smiled up at him, taking the hand he had outstretched to her and grasped him firmly. "Really, you don't need to worry about me all the time."

"You do realize that's impossible right?" Jared called out from Bella's truck making Lucy giggle and shake her head.

"Shut up Jared." She grumbled making the pair laugh as Bella looked at them all oddly. She hated that her sister was in love with a shifter, she hated the fact that Jacob was in this too. In that moment she vowed to herself that she would do whatever possible to get them both out and away from Sam's grasp and the pack. She just didn't know how hard that was going to be.

~

By the time the groups of teens reached the Young home, Lucy was yawning. Between sitting on Jared's lap after Bella refused her sitting in the bed of the truck, his body heat making her want Paul around her even more now, and Embry going on and on about some movie preview he had seen the other day, she was ready for a nap.

"Emily!?" Lucy jumped out of the truck as soon as Embry put it in park and skipped into the house as Bella called out from the truck.

"There's our favorite girl, where are the rest?" Emily chuckled knowing that a pack member was never more than five steps behind her.

"Just me and Jared, for now, Em," Embry smiled taking a seat next to Lucy as Emily put fresh muffins onto a tray, placing them down on the table just in time for Jared and Bella to join them. 

"And who is this?"

"Bella Swan," Embry rolled his eyes as if it was supposed to be obvious to her. "Lucy's older sister." The last part seemed hard for Embry to say, they hated how Bella was so mean to Lucy and how she seemed to have such a hold on Jacob that seemed unnatural even to them.

"Ah, so you're the vampire girl." Emily smiled

"And you're the wolf girl.." Lucy only shook her head, Bella had always been awkward around new people.

"Well, I am engaged to one." She smirked as Jared, Embry, and Bella fell into a quick conversation that Lucy didn't care to listen to, Paul was nearby but she didn't go and look for him like she wanted too. She stayed in her seat picking at her muffin until Sam came in.

"Jacob was right, you are good with weird." Sam smiled as his eyes fell on Emily, kissing every single inch of her face before turning to the door as Jacob and Paul came barreling up the steps shoving each other.

"Paul." Lucy's smile widened and he made his way over to her as fast as he could, scooping her up in his arms and taking her seat. She hugged him so tightly that if he wasn't a supernatural being it would have hurt him, but he didn't care, he missed her so much and he couldn't wait for Sam to allow him some time off to spend with her. The couple whispering about something that made them both laugh, Bella visibly sickened by how love-struck her younger sister was and how he seemed to be molding her in front of her very eyes.

But as always, Bella was wrong about other people's relationships, Paul wasn't molding her nor was he trying to take her away from the swans. He only ever wanted what was best for her and he couldn't bear the thought of someone trying to force her into doing something she either didn't want or wasn't right for her.

"Bella?" Jacob called out, very aware of the death glare he received from Paul.

"Paul," Sam snapped lightly, gaining his attention as Lucy cuddled into his neck. "Go ahead and take Lucy home." He winked making Lucy look at them both a bit weird, the smile on Paul's face was the largest she had ever seen on him and she squealed when he jumped out of the chair and ran back to his house.

He had left Lucy briefly in his truck while he went inside to change, his father was home packing his things to leave for another rehab facility. The information was given reluctantly by Paul but he didn't want to hide anything from her for she would know sooner or later about his childhood and home life before the pack. Shouting could be heard through the shut window of Paul's passenger seat and she worried about him, the words his father was spueing hurt even her.

Without a second doubt, she opened the truck door, leaving it open so he couldn't hear her shut it and made her way as silently as possible up the porch steps and up to his door. All the while the shouting got closer, harsher, and full of hatred and malice, her hand froze over the doorknob as her heartbeat a million miles a second. She didn't want to intrude but the things this man she had only met once years ago, were saying to her soulmate made her want to hurt him. Something she's never wanted to do before, she's always wanted to be kind and loving to those around her regardless of what awful things spill from them. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled her ears and she opened the door without a second thought, her eyes shown red with hatred when they fell on the man who dared to call himself Paul's father. The man who dared harm her mate, her one reason for wanting to be alive.

"Don't you touch him again." Paul stepped back from his father, his eyes looking at Lucy or someone that only looked like her. This wasn't his mate, the being before him was not his gentle and kind Lucy.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The older Lahote snapped, she hated how much they looked alike, this man didn't deserve to have a son as amazing as Paul while he himself was so awful.

"I'll slit your throat." She snapped, the venom in her voice was so harsh that even Paul was afraid of her. He called out for Sam and the rest of his pack to come, he didn't know what was happening but something inside of Lucy had snapped and he wasn't sure he alone would be able to handle the wrath of it.

"Lucy." Sam's voice called out from behind her, his fellow pack mates standing behind him in a defensive position. She looked back at them briefly the group taken aback by her eyes, they were as red as blood and almost just as dark, but her attention was focused on someone she felt was of a great threat. "Talk to me Lucy, what are you feeling."

"Anger, hatred," she grumbled, unable to control the urges she felt inside of her. "I want to hurt him."

"No, no!" Sam snapped, he was not prepared for this situation, he had only ever been prepared for the pack. "Lucy you do not want to do that."

"And why not? He hurt Paul, he's hurt Paul in the past. I can see it. All the lies he's ever told, all of the awful things he's ever done to Paul. I can see them." The pack looked at each other worried, Sam whispered to Jacob to call his father and the council. An emergency meeting was to be set, once they could get her calmed down, they would take her to Billy's and they would sort this out. "He needs to pay for what he's done, for the pain and suffering he has caused."

"Lulu." Paul's voice shook as he looked at his mate, she seemed to have grown a few inches while she stood there, hoping it was only his mind playing cruel tricks on him. He hoped and prayed that he would wake up in Lucy's room, his arms around her as she slept peacefully.

"Don't." She snapped, her eyes moving to his and he took another step back. "He has hurt you, hurt your mother and you want me to stop?!" His father was stuck in his place, frozen by fear as he looked into the small girl's eyes. But what he saw in them would haunt him forever, it was more than enough to make him change his ways and never come back again.

For what he saw was a glimpse of the evil inside of her, a glimpse of the devil himself.


	8. 008

Lucy felt drained, completely, and utterly drained. She still had no idea what had happened to her, her memories had faded the moment the door had opened. She knew she had done something bad by the way everyone was now looking at her, Paul wasn't by her side, he and the pack on the other side of the room looking at her as if she were a stranger.

"Can you remember anything, Lucy?" Billy asked, Sue, taking her small hand in her own as Harry watched her closely. "Anything at all that may help us figure out what happened."

"I just felt so, so angry. I wanted to protect Paul but I don't remember what I said or what I did." She began to shake. "I'm sorry, please" she begged. "I didn't mean to do whatever it was I did!" Tears brimmed her eyes and Paul wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he was following Sam's order to stay a safe distance away for now. He didn't know what she was capable of and he didn't want to find out with any of his tribe members or his pack.

"Lucy," Sue's voice was soft and loving. "You aren't in trouble, we just want to know what happened. We promise nothing bad will happen to you or Paul."

"I heard them fighting, the words he spat at him made me angry and I..I don't know why? I don't know why I was so angry. I remember getting out of his truck, leaving the door open so he wouldn't hear it and I walked up to the door." She wiped her face with the sleeve of Paul's jacket. "I remember standing there, frozen while I listened, and then I heard him hit Paul." She looked back up to the council, though her eyes moved past them and to Paul. "I opened the door and a sudden rush of hatred took over and then I can't remember anything. The last thing I remember is being in Paul's arms while we all walked over here."

"Are you sure that's all you can remember?" Billy pressed, he wanted to know what had the pack so freaked out. He hadn't had the chance to talk to them, Sam tasking Jared with taking her home once Billy got what he thought he needed.

~

Paul watched as Jared drove his truck down the street and out of view, Lucy looking back at him the whole time and he hated the thought of not being with her right now.

"They're ready." Sam broke into his thoughts but he lingered for a moment, his eyes on the spot his truck had last been seen and he hoped they would come back up the street. Paul made his way inside, the council looking at him for the answers Lucy couldn't or wouldn't supply. He told them everything he could, the images seemed to be burned into his brain as he described them in great detail. The last word his father uttered before he ran off out the back door would forever make him question what really happened at that moment.

"What did your father say?" Harry asked.

"He called her the devil." The council looked at each other with worried faces. They knew what she was and now it was just a matter of telling the pack the backstory and legend. "You know something, something you aren't telling me." He almost snapped his temper in check around his elders.

"We do, we have another legend that we do not tell anyone who is not a member of the council." Paul looked at them confused.

"What? What is it?"

"The legend talks of a young girl, not of our tribe, falling in love with a shifter. She holds many powers, many she has yet to even come to know but as their love and relationship grows, so do her powers. She is meant to protect the pack from things she feels they cannot face alone, she will run to the ends of the earth to find the person who hurts a member of the pack and tribe. She is our greatest ally."

"So she's what? Some kind of witch?"

"She is, our ancestors have written about her,"  
Billy sighed. "Not her specifically but our pack witch, she is said to be kind, caring and compassionate but when challenged she can tear down an entire village of people who wish harm on her own people. She will not harm us nor the pack so there is no reason to be afraid of what she may do if angered by one of you." He looked to Sam. "But it's what may happen now that she has shown this potential, she was about to rip your father to shreds because she felt he was not a true member of the tribe and was hurting a member of the pack, everything he's done has made that true in our eyes too." Billy sighed seeing Paul's brain race with a million questions. "She's confused, she doesn't know what's happening and she doesn't know if she can control it. She has more powers then what we saw that night Embry found her in the woods wandering around, we can train her. Help her harness them so that she can control them, she doesn't want to do the bad things she almost did and that's why she can't remember anything from the incident."

"So what? An evil side of her came out tried to hurt or even kill my father and then she forced herself to forget?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Up until today, she's never tapped into that side of herself before, all of her life she's been nothing but kind, caring and compassionate. She has a love for everything in this world and she won't harm anyone who isn't trying to harm the tribe or her family.

"I..I don't understand." Paul stuttered. "How is she a witch of no one else in her family is?"

"Her family has lived here after the pale faces "discovered the new world." They have coexisted with our tribe and helped us when we needed it, our bond with them was so great that a witch cast a spell to link her bloodline to ours so that they may help us if we ever needed it. Once the cold ones came they helped to defeat them after they killed our own, ever since then every few generations are mated with one of or pack members and they are tasked with keeping the pack safe."

"I still don't understand," Embry spoke up this time. "Why were we never told this? And how come her eyes glow red."

"We aren't 100% sure why that happens but it was written that each witch had different unnatural eye colors when they were using their powers." Billy shrugged. "She wasn't taught her family's history and therefore had no idea what she was and it's why she's now so scared and confused. She was only trying to help you, Paul, she didn't want to kill your father but she knew she saw him for what he truly was and she knew that he needed to be as far away from the tribe so that we may be safe."

"She's has only here to help." Harry chimed in making Paul upset.

"She isn't just here to help us fight off something we don't even know about yet." He stated, not wanting to snap at his elders. "She's my imprint, my mate, and the love of my life. She's worth more than just an extra set of hands."

"Paul!" Sam growled trying to rain him in before he shifted on accident.

"She's more than just her powers."

"We never said she wasn't son," Billy spoke softly. "She's like another daughter to me and I would be devastated if something bad were to ever happen to her. I care about her, we are just trying our best to wrap our heads around what's going on right now. She is extraordinary truly extraordinary, her presence doesn't necessarily mean something bad is coming after us but we should be ready in case it does."

"I think Sam should take a few days to see what she can do, and then maybe help her train if he's up to it," Harry suggested looking over at the Alpha expectantly.

"I'll see what she can do, I don't want to push her."

"We need to start her training as soon as we can, we're the only ones that can help her now," Sue interjected.

"We shouldn't push her," Paul reiterated. "But We can bring it up to her in passing and see how she feels about it." Everyone seemed in agreement with that and the elders dismissed the pack, Paul and Embry heading for Lucy's to make sure she was okay. He knew she was feeling guilty, the imprint link always helped him gauge how she felt as she tended to go silent when something upset her enough.


	9. 009

The days that followed Lucy seemed to distance herself from everyone, the pack and Paul included. She had texted him a few times in the middle of the night, each time he had been impatiently waiting to hear from her. Charlie worried for her as she spent most of her days staring at the her wall trying to figure out why she felt what she had, and why she had wanted to hurt Paul's father. He called billy, just to vent to his best friend, but Billy informed Sam of what was happening and that he needed to take the pack over the following day for a visit. So he did just that. Jared stayed behind to patrol the land with Quil who had just shifted the day after all of this came to light.

"Hey, Lucy." Sam's voice filled the empty air of her room, stuck in the same place once again. "Charlie was worried about you so we wanted to come check on you."

"I'm fine, really. I've just been thinking." Paul grabbed her hand lightly making her jump.

"It's just me." He chuckled, trying to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, I just, I just don't understand how I got these powers. I mean how can I control them so I don't feel like that ever again."

"We can help you little wolf. We can help you train yourself so that you can control your powers." Finally moving from her spot she saw Embry was also with them. After an hour or so of Sam trying to convince her to learn and control her powers she finally gave in.

"I didn't want any of this in the first place, why do I have to even learn to control them I just won't use them." She shrugged.

"You know that's not possible, you've used them already without even meaning to. What makes you think it won't happen again?" Sam asked. "Next time you may seriously injure someone." Her eyes shifted to the floor, guilt washing over her as she thought of the incident.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'll do it, but only because I would rather not spend the rest of my day getting hounded into doing it." She joked making Embry laugh.

"Lucy, this is serious."

"I know that Sam, I was trying to lighten the mood a bit." She rolled her eyes. "When do we start."

"Tomorrow morning, come at our usual breakfast time and we can start after." She only nodded and watched as Sam left through her window as Charlie had just left to go to town.

"We should go on a date," Paul murmured, Embry smirking at the couple as her eyes went wide.

"Like an actual date?"

"That's what I had planned the other day before, ya know." He shrugged. "So why not make it up to you tonight."

"Absolutely," she practically squealed hugging his neck tightly before jumping out of his lap and over to her closet. "Uh," she turned back to them a certain look in her eyes. "Can you guys like turn around or something?" She mumbled, embarrassed that she even had to ask.

"Oh uh yeah, I should be leaving anyway." He was quick to jump back out the same window they had come in a few hours ago.

"And what do you want me to do?" Paul asked, a sly smile on his lips as she put a shirt down on her bed next to him.

"Hmm..." she thought for a moment chewing on her lip.

"Hello? Earth to Lucy." Paul joked, only to have his breath taken away from him when Lucy's lips crashed against his own. She pulled herself onto his lap and straddled him as their lips moved in unison, Paul bit her lip making her gasp taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance for what felt like an eternity before Paul won, soft moans could be heard from the small girl on top of him as he bucked into her lightly. She hadn't been expecting it, but it made her body light up with electricity and she only wanted more of it.

"I love you, Lucy." Paul murmured as she broke their make-out sessions just long enough to remove her t-shirt, her skin felt like silk against his bare chest. She pulled at him as if she was unable to get him close enough, Lucy groaned pushing her self off of his lap and made quick work of her pants and his before she went back to her original position. Paul moaned at the sight, his already rock hard member twitching at the thought of her around him. Her lips locked with his once more as she reached back to undo her bra, Paul quick to stop her and pull back from the kiss. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, they had only kissed a handful of times before today, and now all of a sudden she wanted to jump his bones.

"I'm sure," she nodded as she ground herself into him, his eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling. He wanted her in every way possible, he had no idea why all of a sudden she was initiating this but he wasn't going to complain. "If I want you to stop I'll tell you."

"Okay," he growled as she teased him again, unable to control himself he flipped them so that she now laid on the bed, her legs still wrapped around him. He bent down slowly, watching her face for any sign of hesitation but he found none. Moving down her body, he kissed her thighs lightly sending shivers up her spine, soft moans filled the room and he was quick to turn on some music before returning again. No one else was home but just in case they should walk in he didn't exactly want the first thing they hear to be his little wolf moaning.

"Paul." She practically begged him to do something other than kiss her thighs, her panties were soaked in her juices and the smell alone was enough to intoxicate Paul into a trance. He laced his fingers under the band of the pink and purple panties and pulled them down her legs slowly, he wanted her to enjoy her first time and not scare her by moving too quickly. Her hand moved to play with her clit but he was quick to move it away, a click of his tongue, and a disapproving look told her all she needed to know. "Please." She felt as though her entire body was vibrating, his fingers gently moving against her soft folds almost made her cry out as she bit her lip.

~  
"I love you," Paul whispered to a drowsy Lucy, a small smile breaking out on her lips as she pulled herself closer to him.

"I love you too." She murmured back still half asleep, her bare body against his felt like heaven.

"Charlie just pulled back up, we should get dressed. Maybe actually go on that date now." He chuckled.

"Ya think?" She smirked moving to look at him. "I should get up, but I don't want too."

"Neither do I baby, but I think Charlie would shoot me if he knew I was here. Especially naked." The couple laughed lightly as the front door opened, Lucy finally moving to get dressed.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked as she looked at her phone, it was only five so she had plenty of time so they could catch dinner and a movie.

"How about seven? It gives me more than enough time to get a shower and get ready."

"You could go in a pair of sweatpants and my hoodie and you would still be the most gorgeous girl in the world." Lucy couldn't help but blush, biting her lip as she tried to hide her face. "Is my favorite girl blushing?" He smirked, pulling her closer making her want to hide her face even more.

"N-no I'm not." She sputtered, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Oh my god, you are blushing!" He teased.

"Oh shut up." She shook her head, her face hurt from how hard she was smiling.

"I'll be back at 7, on the dot." He kissed her cheek, lingering for a few moments before grabbing her chin lightly and kissing her on the lips. He loved the way she tasted, but he couldn't keep her a minute longer as Charlie knocked on the door.

"Lulu? You up?" Paul was out of the window before she even put his sweatshirt on, her shorts not even visible from how large it was on her.

"Yeah," she opened the door to see a worried Charlie. "Are you okay dad?"

"I'm fine baby, just a lot going on at work." He admitted. "There's a game on tomorrow, I was hoping you don't have any plans with Emily. We haven't been able to spend a lot of time together since you've been home."

"Absolutely, I wouldn't miss it." She smiled. "I'll get Paul to take me to the store tomorrow before you get home and stock up on our snacks."

"Sounds like a plan." He ruffled her hair making her giggle. "Oh and uh, if you want to invite Paul over too, I wouldn't mind."

"No, tomorrow is just going to be an us night."

"Good." He chuckled, relieved, he knew that a majority of her time spent at Emily's Paul had been with her. He liked the Lahote boy, a lot more than he ever had for Edward, but he wanted her to get some distance and not end up heartbroken like Bella.

"Dad?" She called out just as he got to the stairs. "Paul is uh, taking me on a date. He's going to be here at seven."

"I'll get my gun." He paused to see her reaction, his youngest daughter breaking out into a fit of laughter and he couldn't help but join her.


	10. 010

Paul knocking on the front door made Lucy jump, Charlie shaking his head with a smile knowing she had always been so on edge when she was excited.

"Go on," he motioned after see her waiting for his permission. "Bring him in." He had met him a million times before but never in this setting.

"Sir." Paul greeted him with an outstretched hand, Charlie taking it. "I won't keep her out too late, we're going to dinner and then catching a movie."

"Have her home no later than midnight," he looked over at a wide-eyed Lucy. "Gives you two enough time to not have to rush home in case the movie runs late." He smiled.

"Leave the light on?" She asked.

"Always."

~

"Oh come on." Lucy snorted as Paul drove them home. "That movie was great."

"It's was Amanda Bynes cross-dressing for ninety minutes." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Like I said, it was great. And Channing Tatum? Yummmm." She drew out the last letter making Paul squirm in his seat, placing a hand on his shoulder letting him know it was just a joke as they pulled up behind Bella's truck.

"Meet you in ten?" He asked, ready to just cuddle up in bed and fall asleep.

"Yeah, it looks like dad is still awake so maybe wait a few extra minutes?"

"You got it." He winked making her blush and roll her eyes as he got out and made his way to her door. He said a quick goodbye as he could hear Charlie shuffling around inside, a kiss on her cheek before she opened the front door for her.

"You two have a good time?" Charlie asked trying to cover a yawn.

"Yeah, we did actually. It was nice to go out just the two of us." She smiled. "Don't you have to work in the morning?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay. I slept for like an hour." He grumbled. "I'll be fine."

"Uh huh, sure you will. I'm gonna go get changed and head to bed myself. So should you, you don't have to worry about me dad. As long as Paul is with me I'll be safe." He didn't catch the meaning behind what she said as he watched her walk up the steps, Bella's screaming carrying down them making them both groan.

"I've got it." He waved her off. "Go get some sleep."

~  
The following few days were hard on both Lucy and Charlie for different reasons. Bella had left, only a note left behind telling them very little of where she had gone, and Harry Clearwater has passed away from a heart attack after a run-in with Victoria. She had gotten her name from Jacob while she pried the information out about Harry's untimely death. Charlie was devastated, and while Lucy was heartbroken herself she was forced to focus on her training. Embry confessed that it allowed them some reprieve of the thoughts about Harry so she pushed on for them. So far she had found out how to control her ability to teleport and that she can move other things with her mind.

The day of Harry's funeral no one smiled, very few words were said amongst the tribe, Lucy having said the most as she tried her best to console her father and Sue. She wished there was something else that she could do, but Sue insisted that she had done enough already. So she sat in the front pew of the funeral home with Sue, Leah, and Seth, Seth crying on her shoulder as Sue hugged both of them. Leah was keeping to herself and had pushed her mother away when she tried to hug her, so Lucy allowed Sue to find some comfort in her instead. She just stared at the now-closed casket,

"Hunny are you okay?" She looked worried and Lucy was quick to assure that she was perfectly fine.

"Please don't worry about me Sue, I'm perfectly fine." She murmured, a migraine starting in her neck making her close her eyes for a moment to gather herself.

~

Bella had come home two days after the funeral, the Cullens weren't far behind her. Lucy was suspicious but decided not to ask, Bella was doing much better now that the Cullens were back though being grounded didn't allow her much time with them.

"You do realize Edward is in her room right now?" He heard the vampire sigh, a chuckle escaping his lips as his mate looked at him confused.

"No, he isn't." She denied.

"He is, comes in the same way I do." He smirked, hearing Edward chuckle and tell Bella about what Paul had said.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I wish he wasn't here, I wanted to do...something." She smirked, drawing invisible lines on his bare chest as she cuddled up next to him.

"Get you're head out of the gutter little wolf, " he kissed her softly lingering for a few moments, biting her lip lightly.

"But what if that's where I want it to be." Biting his lip back harder then he had done to her making him groan. "But I should get some sleep anywa-" she was abruptly cut off by someone knocking on her bedroom door, Paul slipping out of the window silently and listened as Lucy opened the door.

"Hey," Bella leaned against the doorway, Lucy sighing heavily taking a step back. "You okay?"

"I'm great, and you?" She asked more out of a sense of obligation than actual care.

"I'm better now." Lucy rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"Of course you are, your precious vampire and his family are back in town." Edward appeared behind Bella in the doorway, Lucy wanting nothing more than to shut the door in his face. "When's the wedding?"

"What is your problem." Bella snapped, Charlie was still at work, another late night but this time he was looking for a missing person.

"You are my problem. You disappeared for three days, Bella! Only a note saying you left, you didn't tell us where you went or if you were going to be safe. You didn't even pick up the phone when Charlie tried to call! Multiple times I might add. You show back up after Harry's funeral with the Cullens in tow like nothing ever happened, like everything you ever said to me after they left had never happened."

"Lucy," Edward warned, he heard everything Bella had told her over the past six months and he knew why she was acting this way. Bella had cut her deeply and he didn't blame her for not forgiving her, but he thought it had been long enough that she could at least try.

"You're still on that?" Bella grumbled.

"Yeah, I am! Do you even realize how much all of that hurt me? Do you even care? You told me to kill myself, multiple times, you made me feel so unwanted that if I didn't have Paul and the pack that I probably would have done what you wanted. I was only trying to help, I couldn't just stand idly by while you wasted away sitting in your desk chair staring out the window. You wouldn't eat, you only ever left the house to go to school and you made me feel like shit every time I tried to get you to do something other than wallow in your own self-pity. I wanted my sister, I wanted to help you and you just threw me to the side like I meant nothing to you."

"I'm sorry," it sounded genuine, but Lucy couldn't just forgive her like that. "I'm really sorry Lucy, I want to make up for that. Starting tomorrow night when we go over to Edwards."

"The last time I went there jasper tried to kill us." She grumbled.

"He's better now," Edward interjected. "He's learned to better control himself." She stared at him blankly, her mind raced with so many thoughts that Edward couldn't pinpoint one. "It's just dinner once we're done you are free to leave, we won't keep you any longer then you want."

"I'll think about it." She huffed, ready to have Paul come back and to go to bed. "Can you two get out of my room now?" She mumbled, suddenly feeling bad for yelling as much as she did.

"Sure, goodnight lulu." Bella smiled, grabbing Edward's hand as she shut her door.

"You alright?" Paul asked Lucy hadn't heard him jump back in the window.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just not really looking forward to another dinner at the Cullens." She took off the sweatpants she had on leaving her in one of Paul's shirts and her underwear, the couple climbing back into bed together after he made sure the door was locked.

"You don't have to go, you told him you would think about it." Pulling her close to him, she laid her head on his chest as he covered them up. "But maybe just go to get Bella off your back."

"Yeah, but I feel obligated." She huffed. "I'll just go and then leave as soon as we're finished eating. It's going to be weird to be one of the only two people actually eating something again."

"Don't worry about it little wolf, you'll be fine." She only nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes as he turned off her bedside lamp.

"I love you, Paul."

"I love you too." He smiled wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have Lucy for his mate. His life growing up was always such a mess that he didn't care that she wasn't a normal human, he didn't care that she had supernatural abilities. All that mattered was that she was his and he was hers.

~

The ride over to the Cullens home was silent, only the radio on a low volume as Bella drove up the winding driveway.

"You okay?" Bella asked once she put the truck in park.

"Yeah, just ready for the night to be over." She stared blankly as Edward made his way outside to meet them. He greeted Lucy warmly and she returned it, her nerves were getting the best of her as her hands started to shake.

"You're safe here Lucy." Edward tried his best to make her feel better. "Jasper won't hurt you." She only nodded and followed them inside and up the stairs, the same room she had last been in greeting her as well as the Cullen clan.

"Lucy." Emmett and Rosalie smiled, walking up to greet her in a group hug. Having only met her once, they felt awful about what had happened and wanted her to feel welcome and as safe as possible.

"Emmett, Rose." She smiled, hugging them back when she heard Jasper and Alice talking in the hallway behind them. She moved back over to Bella as they walked into the room, she didn't look at him until they were standing with the rest of the Cullens.

"Lucy." Jasper began making her look up at him, unaware that her eyes were red. She felt rather threatened but remained quiet and still not caring that everyone was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Lucy?" Bella got in between them and her eyes changed back to normal the moment she looked up at Bella. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled as jasper backed off. "I'm great."

"Your eyes, the- they were red."

"What?" She chuckled trying her best to play it off. "It must have been the lighting."

"Dinners ready." Esme smiled as she walked into the dining room.

"Great, I'm starving." Lucy smiled, grabbing Bella's hand and leading her to the table. Edward had read her thoughts the moment her eyes changed and realized something was off about her. Her thoughts were full of awful things, things she would do to Jasper if he even looked at her the wrong way, so he quickly pulled him and Carlisle into the hallway and told them quietly.

"I'll call Sam in the morning, see exactly what happened while we were gone."


	11. 011

Lucy had a lot of fun at the dinner, mainly talking with Rosalie and Emmett unless someone else asked her a question. She stayed for a few hours after, sitting on the Cullens deck with a glass of coke as Emmett told her jokes.

"Hello?" She answered her phone with a chuckle at something Rosalie had said.

"So you're having fun," Paul commented, rather annoyed that she was actually having a good time with them.

"Am I not supposed to?" She stated playfully. "I mean you were the one who urged me to go."

"I'm naturally drawn to hate them little wolf." Emmett making a fake gagging noise as he heard Lucy's nickname. "And tell Emmett to shut up." Paul snapped unintentionally making her roll her eyes with a giggle.

"I'll call you when I get home okay? I don't want you trying to start a fight through the phone." She murmured aware of jasper and Alice coming outside behind her. "Probably won't be much longer."

"Alright, be safe." Paul chuckled and they said another quick goodbye when Carlisle came out onto the deck. He seemed out of his element as he walked up to Lucy as she hung the phone, Rosalie took one look at her adoptive father and went inside leaving just the three of them.

"Lucy, I was hoping we could talk about something." He seemed anxious and Lucy could only wonder why.

"Sure." She smiled, only comfortable because of Emmett still being there but he too seemed on edge.

"When you spoke with jasper earlier, something happened with your eyes." She immediately groaned. "Are you okay? You looked rather pale and your eyes were red."

"I feel great honestly. Never better actually. Why?"

"We just wondered," he played it off. "You know me, the always worried doctor." He awkwardly chuckled before heading back inside.

"That was weird." She mumbled, but thought nothing more of it, asking Emmett to drive her home as Bella would be staying later then she would.

~

The following morning Lucy woke up to a phone call from Sam, he was worried that something had happened at last nights dinner after Carlisle called him to see what had happened while they were away.

"So what did you tell them." She rubbed her eyes and yawned sitting up in her bed.

"I didn't tell them anything, it's none of their business unless you want it to be."

"Well thank you Sam, and are we still going to be training today?"

"Yeah, it's going to be just the two of us since Victoria is still making some appearances," Emily yelled something in the background making him chuckle. "The boys are getting a bit anxious to get out there so I should go. See you in a few hours?" She could hear the smile on his face.

"Of course, see you then. Oh and Sam?" She stopped him before he hung up. "Keep Paul out of trouble for me okay?" Paul yelled out in the background and even though it sounded like incoherent mumbles she still laughed at him.

"Will do. Be safe." The pair of friends hung up and Lucy got up for a quick shower before changing into a pair of black leggings and a white long-sleeved shirt with a wolf on it that Embry had given her as a gag gift over Christmas and her chucks. She grabbed her backpack and grabbed a few extra changes of clothes and her Ugg Tasman slippers in case she stayed at Paul's like he wanted. As she made her way downstairs Charlie was waiting for her with a small wrapped gift in his hands.

"Hey, dad." She smiled hugging him as she grabbed Paul's jacket she kept hanging up by the door.

"Hey, lu. I have a surprise for you." He kept her away from the front door and any windows that allowed her to see out of the front of the house as he handed her the present. Smiling as she opened it she stopped in her tracks, a set of keys were placed neatly inside and she about died right then and there.

"You can't be serious?!" She yelled not even meaning too.

"Oh, I am very much serious." He laughs as she jumped up and down a few times before hugging him again.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, daddy, oh my god!" She squealed.

"Are you going to just spend your day jumping up and down in the house or are you going to go look at it." He smirked playfully as she ran outside, and there it was. The car she always wanted, a black Nissan Altima.

"It's perfect." She began crying, she was so thankful and happy that her father was able to do this for her.

"It's used, but I got a really good deal on it and it was only used by an older woman who only went to the grocery store and her doctor appointments so it's low mileage and has been kept up on maintenance." He smiled, rather proud of himself.

"I can't say thank you enough!" She hugged him again and didn't let go.

"You don't need to lulu. You've earned it. You finished school early with a 4.0 and you'll be off to college sometime soon so I figured you would need a way to get around." She thanked him once again and kissed his cheek as she threw her backpack in the passenger seat.

"I'm going to Emily's, I'll be back for dinner okay?" She called out as he laughed at how excited she was just to drive.

"I'll call you, probably another late night so we can meet at the diner." She only smiled and pulled out of the driveway making her way to the reservation.

~

Pulling into the driveway, Paul and Embry ran out to meet her as her music blasting through her speakers as she sang along.

"What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am!" She belted out as Embry laughed. "Hey, guys." She smiled turning the music down before shutting the car off and getting out.

"Morning beautiful." Paul smiled sweeping her off her feet and kissing her face anywhere he could. Her laughter filling the Uley home as Sam and Emily came out to greet her. They all made their way inside as Emily told them breakfast was finally ready, Sam and Emily sitting at the heads of the table, Paul and Lucy on one side while Embry and Jared were on the other. The group talking about random things as they ate, Lucy ready to get in some training for the day and find out what else she's capable of. She never really thought of herself as something special, especially not a witch. But she's been proven wrong time and time again when it comes to the strange world of the supernatural.

"The boys are going to patrol, you and I are going to go out back and train." Sam smiled, he didn't know how or when exactly it happened, but he thought of Lucy as another member of his pack. Another daughter for him to have to take care of, like with the boys who he thought of as sons, but he didn't mind helping her.

"You got it, boss." She called back as Paul led her outside kissing her hard and pushing her up against her car.

"Get a room!" Embry and Jared yelled out in unison making the couple giggle.

"You should get going, we don't need Sam mad at the both of us." She smirked biting his lip before playfully pushing him off towards his brothers. "Ready when you are Sam!" She yelled running off towards the backyard, it was very private and half of it was overtaken by the woods so even if someone did stumble upon them, they would hear them long before they actually were able to see them.

They went through the things she knew like the back of her hand before Sam brought up fire. They would need it to burn any vampires they came across and he wondered if she would be able to do it for them.

"Just focus on the fire pit, the wood, and picture it on fire. The heat that it gives off and what you can do with it." He murmured as she closed her eyes in focus, her arm extended as her hand shook. The wood igniting almost immediately but quickly died out, she was smiling like a child in a candy store as she tried again. This time she kept her eyes open and as before the wood lit up immediately but this time it stays lit, both of them excited as she hugged him. "Amazing!" Sam praised. The rest of the day spent on honing in the new skill and working on more, she was absolutely amazing and anything he threw at her was concord. There was nothing she couldn't overcome with some focus and a few tries, Sam wondered what would be able to stop her. She was a human, bled, and got hurt like a human but she had a million supernatural abilities that made her so unique.

"Done for the day?" She huffed out a breath, ready to relax, and even go to sleep. Using her powers as much as she had today wore her out completely, Sam could tell long ago she was tired, but as usual, she wouldn't listen when he told her to take a break.

"Done for the day." He confirmed as she lazily walked out to the front of the house and sat in her car. The boys weren't back yet so she figured she would head home for a quick shower before meeting Paul at his house. As she pulled up she saw both Edwards and Jacobs car and as if summoned by her they all walked outside.

"Lucy, we have a problem," Jacob called out, Bella grabbing his arm and telling him something she couldn't hear as she walked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Another vampire was here, he took an article of clothing from both of your rooms."

"What?" She snapped. "Who was it?"

"We don't know," Edward spoke up. "But Jake is going to talk with Sam to see if we can come to a sort of truce and set up a protection detail.

"Another one?" She groaned and rolled her eyes. "He should go for it," she shrugged. "But don't expect them to like it." She shot towards Bella who was smiling.

"They will get along, they have to."

"They will be as civil as they can be, vampires are the enemy, Bella. They aren't going to like working with them."

"So what the Cullens are your enemy now too?" She snapped.

"I never said they were, but my loyalty lies with the pack, my pack."

"How are you a member?" Bella scoffed. "You're nothing special, never have been."

"Bella," Jacob warned. "Don't."

"Is it because Paul imprinted on you? They have to let you be a member if that's the case."

"It's not because he imprinted it's because of a stupid legend. I have powers Bella," she smirked lifting her hand up to her sister as Bella began to lift into the air. Lucy looked at her with an amused smile as Bella began to freak out, she wasn't high up, just a few feet off the ground before she put her back down. "You hate me, I know it, dad knows it and everyone else does as well. Even though the Cullens are back in town and you have Edward again you still blame me for them leaving even though you were the one who caused it all. If you hadn't cut your finger jasper wouldn't have tried to attack and I wouldn't have been pushed into the wall." She shrugged. "But I don't care anymore if you hate me you hate me. I don't care anymore, you've always been mean to me, always blamed me for things you did. So I'm not surprised you're still holding this grudge, just admit it, you've never liked me."

"I don't, I hate you. Your dad's favorite and he never lets me forget it."

"Oh my god, Bella! I'm not his favorite, he loves us equally. I'm sorry I spend more time with him and have the same interests as him, just because you don't share the same interests doesn't mean he loves you less." She huffed, never really understanding Bella and why she thought that. "We're sisters, you're supposed to at least pretend to like me. But if you don't want too then fine. I can't make you do something you don't want to do."

"You're right, I don't like you." Bella snapped as Lucy rolled her eyes. She didn't care anymore, she found her purpose and where she belonged in life and if Bella didn't want to be a part of that she would respect that. "I can't believe I have some supernatural freak as a sister." Edward and Jacob all looked at her hurt, they to were apart of the "supernatural freaks." And it cut them both deeply.

"Tell us how you really feel, Bella," Jacob whispered Edward, heading off towards his car as Jacob went inside pulling Lucy behind him. Bella was left outside all alone and she realized why, why what she had said to Lucy had hurt them all.

Just like she always seemed to do, she dug herself into a hole that she didn't know if Jacob would be able to forgive her. Edward would eventually, at least she hoped he would, but she knew Jacob would be harder to convince.


	12. 012

The next few weeks were hard for both the pack and the Cullens, the vampires tried their best to get along with the wolves but the pack genuinely wanted nothing to do with them. They tolerated the vampires the best they could but Paul was ready for this protection detail to be over with so he could keep his preferred distance away from them.

"I brought you guys some lunch." Lucy smiled as she carried out a box full of leftover containers of the meal she had just prepared. Bella had taught her how to cook while they lived with their mom but Emily helped her hone in that skill, especially baking.

"What is it today," Jared asked as he grabbed the box from her, they had already shifted and had their usual jean shorts on, but Quil and Seth were both being rather standoffish.

"I made some Italian chicken, rice, hand mashed potatoes, and asparagus." She smiled very proud of herself.

"Ewwww asparagus." Seth choked on his own spit.

"Well if you guys don't want it, I'll gladly take it. Everything else is for you guys, I saved some of the potatoes for me though. Hand mashed potatoes with butter and a little bit of garlic seasoning are my weakness."

"Mine too!" Seth smiled, the teens moving into the swan's backyard, sitting down before digging into the food. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, the silverware stabbing of various foods, and the occasional chewing was all that could be heard as Bella came out to join them.

"What's for lunch?" She smiled, Seth was still apprehensive towards her.

"I only made enough for us, I'm sorry." Lucy apologized not even realizing Bella was even home as she had spent the night at Edwards.

"Oh, uh it-it's okay. I'll just go make something for myself." The group nodded and began talking to each other about a movie Quil wanted to see after everything was over.

"What's her deal," Jared asked, pointing his eyes towards Bella, who was now watching them from the kitchen window.

"Who knows." Lucy shrugged. "She upset Jacob and Edward a few weeks ago, I'm sure you guys heard about it." They all nodded. "She's been such a bitch lately, ever since she started dating Edward really." She murmured. "I wish our lives were normal," she chuckled. "Why couldn't we just be normal teens with a normal life? I'd fight with my dad and cry to Paul about it, Paul and I would probably break up and get back together a million times. You guys would get sick of us because of that."

"We already are sick of you." Quil chuckled making them all laugh with him. "I wish the Cullens never lived here." He admitted. "We wouldn't all be what we are if they hadn't."

"Is that such a bad thing? I mean it brought us closer together." Seth interjected.

"Your not wrong, but this isn't something I would have chosen for myself." Paul interrupted them, Lucy smiling up at him as he walked out of the woods. "I was a hothead before I shifted and that only made it worse."

"Lucy helps you through," Jared smirked, knowing he was right.

"I was lucky to find her." Seth, Quil, and Jared faked gaging as he bent down and kissed her lightly.

"One day all of you are going to find your imprints and be just as bad as Paul and I."

"Definitely not." Seth laughed. "I will never be as cheesy as you two."

"Hey! We aren't cheesy." She pouted making the boys laugh at her.

"Hey, guys." Charlie called out." I'm heading out so make sure she gets home safely tonight." Charlie was obviously left out of the loop on the protection detail but he had only noticed the boys hanging around more for lunch.

"Will do Charlie," Paul yelled back with a smile, the pack watching him leave before heading back into the woods and shifting. Paul taking a few extra moments to say goodbye to Lucy as they only had a few moments here and there together, minus when he would visit at night.

"Bella's and the Cullens are having a graduation party next week, Emmett invited me."

"Ugh, I hate that guy," Paul grumbled.

"Yeah I know you do, but he's not that bad." She smirked trying to egg him on just a little.

"He's awful!" He started. "I mean he's a vampire! For one." He shouted. "He looks like he died from a steroid overdose and he's just so pale"

"Paul." She laughed. "None of them asked to become what they are."

"Yeah right." He scoffed.

"Emmett was mauled by a bear." Paul looked down at her confused now. "Rosalie saved him and Carlisle changed him. He didn't ask them to do it."

"And how do you know?" He was offended that she knew this information, she didn't really understand why even though she knew why he naturally hated him.

"Because he told me, he's really nice and kind. You should give him a chance, you two would get along." She smiled, hoping that he would listen to her advice.

"Hell no!" He snapped unintentionally. "If he's so great why don't you go and date him."

"Don't be like that," she sighed, her eyes looking towards the ground as she bit her lip. "Please."

"No, you seem to know a lot about him already so just go to him. You won't have to worry about me anyway." He grumbled waking off towards the woods.

"Paul! Come on! You know I don't like him like that, plus he's with Rose." She reasoned but he was already gone, huffing as she went back inside and cursing herself for even trying to get him to do something out of his comfort zone.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bella smirked, a pep in her tone that rubbed her younger sister the wrong way.

"Not like yours is any better. And Paul will get over it in an hour once he sees what I said wasn't bad."

"Edward and I are perfectly fine."

"That's not what Emmett and Rose told me the other day. Edward is still mad at you for calling us what you did," Bella cut her off.

"I called you that, not them."

"But they are also apart of the supernatural world bells, we didn't ask to be what we are. It's just what we are and we can't change that now, no matter how much we want to. So yes, what you said hurt both him and Jacob and you know it."

"But I didn't hurt you?" She murmured

"Honestly, no. You didn't. You've said much worse to me while Edward was away, a lot of it I let get to me until I decided to just ignore you." Taking a seat in the living room across from Bella, she continued. "I didn't want to let you waste away in your room for someone like Edward because you would have moved on, found someone else when you were ready, and actually be happy again. I was trying to help you and you just threw it all back in my face like it meant nothing to you. I know you hate me, and I don't care about that anymore, truly." Bella tried to cut her off again but she wouldn't let her. "But you can't go around and think that you're better than me because your boyfriend is a mind-reading vampire who one day will change you too and you two will live happily ever after together forever without me, dad or mom to get in your way. No one is better than the other, everyone is exactly the same and I hope you can actually realize that one day and get your head out of your ass and actually be my sister again. I miss you, I miss being able to talk to you and just spill out everything to you like you used to do with me. But if you can't or won't do that, then it's fine. I have a bigger family now, and I'm sure dad wouldn't mind listening to me ramble on about my problems if I took him out to dinner." She huffed, getting up off the couch and grabbing her things. "Don't wait up." She called out as she left the house and made her way to Emily's.

~

She and Emily sat in a comfortable silence at the small table, coffee cups in hand, and a afternoons worth of cleaning behind them. Waiting patiently for their mates to come home, or to tell them what was going on, Emily getting more and more anxious as time went on.

"He promised to be home before now." She took a sip from her coffee cup trying to calm her nerves.

"He's fine em, they all are." Lucy tried to reassure her but it didn't seem to work as they heard footsteps coming from the porch. They both were very excited, Lucy most of all in hopes that Paul was no longer upset with her, but who came through the door was most definitely not who they expected.

"Who are you." Lucy spat pulling Emily behind her, out of instinct. The man looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place it, the moment he had stepped in the door every single hair on her body was standing up and fear took over.

"I've been looking for you." Emily gripped Lucy's hand tighter as he spoke, inching close to them as they backed away. She couldn't tell if he was a vampire or not, he certainly wasn't a shifter, and using her powers here could get her in some serious trouble if he were to get away. She cursed herself for doubting her powers, she was so confident when she trained and now felt like she was going to fall short when it mattered.

"I don't even know who you are." She growled making him laugh.

"I thought you would, I am the one who gave you those beautiful scars." The realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"And you won't be leaving anymore," Emily spoke up but gasped as Lucy pushed her towards the back door.

"Go get help."

"She can try," he took another step closer as Lucy held her ground. "But you'll be long gone by the time they get here." Emily ran as fast as she could, calling out for Sam as she did so knowing they would hear her once she got close enough.

"I thought you were dead, or better yet in jail". Slowly putting her hands behind her back to hind the fact that she was shaking like a leaf. She closed her eyes and listened to his movements, hearing him move closer and closer until he was right in front of her. His hot disgusting breath on her face made her want to throw up, but she kept it down, his hand trailed down her arm until her hand was intertwined with his own. She let him continue, afraid that he would hurt her again if she didn't, and he seemed placated for now.

"You would like that wouldn't you." He whispered into her ear and she recoiled from disgust.

"I would love for you to be dead." She smirked and he tightened his grip around her wrist, the knife in his other hand now pressed against her neck.

"You want me to reopen this wound? Make the scar even bigger this time?" He snapped making her laugh.

"You do realize how hard you are pushing into my neck right?" She coughed, the pressure getting worse as he put on more. "You can't hurt me now. You should have cut me the moment that knife touched my skin, but you didn't." He tried to stab her, but the knife only bent from hitting an invisible force he couldn't see.

"What the hell are you." He yelled, looking back up at her now red eyes, his face shifted from shock to determination as he heard shuffling and voices outside. One quick movement and Lucy was out like a light her shield down the moment she heard the pack outside. Throwing her over his shoulder he ran out the backdoor and back into the woods he had come from. The pack yelling things from the house before the sound of clothes filled the silent woods, they went after him as fast as they could but he was in his truck and driving to the main road faster then they had anticipated. They followed him in the tree line and watched as he took Lucy into a rundown house, Paul ready to just rip him to shreds.

"Not just yet paul." Sam snapped. "We can't just barge in there."

"Like hell, we can't!" Jacob snapped. "We have to do something, Sam."

"We need to contact Charlie, they've been looking for this guy for a long time now."

"And they can spend the rest of their lives looking for him," Paul growled.

"No." The alpha snapped again. "Paul and I will go get Charlie and some backup, the rest of you need to stay here and surround the house. Let us know if anything changes or happens the moment it happens. Got it?" They didn't answer, a collective nod was all he received as Paul moved to stand beside him. Even in wolf form, he was shaking, he was angry but more so afraid of what would happen when he left. Lucy meant more to him then anyone else would ever care to know and he felt as though he was letting her down by following his Alphas orders, but he did it anyway.


	13. 013

"Get the fuck off of me!" She yelped as he slammed his fist into her stomach again. Her lip bleeding in several places, her eyes stung from the bruises that had already started forming. He had woken her up only ten minutes ago by punching her in the stomach repeatedly, switching between her face and stomach.

"You aren't getting away again!" He snapped, his hands shaking from the pent up rage he had been holding onto all this time. "I'm going to kill you, just like my dreams." He seemed to relish at the thought of it, her blood on his hands. The feeling of her life draining out of her and into the nothingness of the ether, her eyes glassing over, and the loud cries of Paul as he realized he lost her.

"You're delusional." She growled her wrists and ankles stinging from the rope now digging into her skin as she resisted against them. He only huffed back and slammed her into the ground, no not the ground, a bed, before walking out of the room, locking the door behind him. Once alone she looked around the empty room, the only thing here was the bed she now was forced to lay on. With a huff, she laid back willing her powers to do anything, but it was like someone had flipped a switch and they were just gone. She willed herself to do anything, even just lift herself slightly, but nothing worked. "Great." She sighed. "Of all the times I need you." She murmured as he stalked back into the room, a large knife in his hands. Unaware of how much time has passed, or how long she had been here or when and if the pack would be coming for her. She couldn't rely on them, she couldn't rely on anyone but herself at this moment.

"Don't make a fucking sound." He snapped, pressing the knife up against her neck making her bleed, her scar now reopened.

"Get the fuck off of me you psychopath!" Snarling as she slammed her head against his sending him flying back into the wall. Willing her powers to just do this one damn thing, the binds finally came undone around her wrists, quickly untying the one around her ankles before bolting. Running down the hallway and up the stairs into the main floor, looking around for only a moment and grabbing the heaviest thing she could, a red and black pipe wrench, she headed for the door. Turning it as slowly as she could, listening closely as he ran after her yelling her name as if that would make her stay and do whatever he wanted. She slammed the front door behind her unaware that the pack had left once they had heard Charlie and the whole police force was on there way, and even though she knew these woods like the back of her hand, she was disoriented. She took only a moment to look around and made her choice of escape, running as fast as she could go, her legs burned and begged her to stop but she kept going. The sound of the man running after her made her push faster until she tripped over a small log and skid into a small open field. It was dead now, but the remains of the flowers that used to live there were apparent.

"Gotcha!" He yelled and he snatched her up by her hair, a yelp leaving her lips as she extended her hand. The power she felt in that moment alone was enough to push her away from the man and into the middle of the field. "You little bitch." He snarled as a branch snapped in the tree line behind Lucy. She smirked, her hand raised as she closed it into a fist, the strange man choking on seemingly nothing as Sam sulked into the field. His teeth bared and a deep predatory growl in his chest as he saw Lucy, unaware of her new injuries as he couldn't see all of them. The back of her legs were lined with cuts from a razer and her arms looked like they had been carved into before she woke up.

"Sam." She called out as the rest of the pack joined them, heckles raised as Lucy raised her attacker in the air. "Do you want him?" She wanted nothing more than to torture him, make him feel helpless and alone, then safe again only for her to come back and do it again. The loud snarl was all she needed to hear, she had already known the answer, the pack wanted to rip him apart like they would a vampire. The wolves watched as she carefully brought the man closer, pushing him back towards the ground and onto his knees before letting him breathe again. The chill of the winter air finally getting to her as she began to shake, the adrenaline wearing off and the pain taking over.

"Lucy!" Charlie called out making the pack run back into the woods, the tree line hiding them well enough. "Put your hands where I can see them!" He snapped, his gun pointed at the man as the rest of his men joined him. They all focused on her attacker and only once he was being taken off in handcuffs by three cops would Charlie take his eyes away. "Are you okay lulu?" He wrapped his arms around her, her small frame shaking from the cold and her body ached.

"I'm fine now, I just want to go home." Her face was hidden away from the world as the pack joined them again, in human form, and fully dressed.

"We should get you checked out first," Sam spoke up, Paul a step behind him per his orders. "Dr. Cullens waiting for us at his home."

"I'll take her," Charlie demanded rather than suggested, and she didn't mind. "You'll meet us there?"

"Of course." Sam agreed, even though Lucy knew that only Sam would be allowed in their territory.

~

"You were very brave." Carlisle smiled as he stitched up the reopened wound on her neck.

"Was I?" Sam hadn't shown up yet, but Carlisle had told her he was allowed to come if it was just him.

"Don't doubt yourself." He reassured her. "You did something that a lot of other people wouldn't be able to do. You fought back against your attacker and got away."

"I'm not like other people Carlisle," she bit her lip. "What if I didn't have powers? Would I even be sitting here right now?" He places down the suture and thread, now finished, and took a step back.

"You're the strongest human I know." He smirked. "I know for a fact that you can survive anything." She couldn't help but smile back at him, thinking maybe he was right.

"Thank you." She murmured as Sam walked into the large office. "Sam." Her smile widened, her body visibly relaxing as he stood next to her. Her eyes were black and blue, but the swelling had gone down slightly but it was still hard for even Sam to look at.

"How do you feel?" He held her small hand in his own, Paul had wanted to come, more like demanded to. But he knew seeing her like this could cause him to shift if one of the Cullens has said the wrong thing on accident, so he left him at the territory line with strict instructions to not cross until he was told otherwise.

"I'm better now, where's Paul?" She asked looking behind him and at the door as if he would magically appear.

"He's at mine right now, strict orders to keep the rest in line."

"That's an impossible job." The trio chuckling at the thought of Paul trying to his best to wrangle the pack and failing. "I'm sure Emily will help him." Her smile faltered slightly at the thought. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly fine, a little shaken but thanks to you she's okay."

"I didn't do anything, I just gave her a chance to run." She shrugged.

"You did what was right," Carlisle interjected. "You saved a loved one, you made sure she wouldn't be harmed."

"I just feel like I could have done more. And if my powers had been working at that stupid cabin I wouldn't be this messed up." Carlisle's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean they didn't work in the cabin?"

"It was like a switch had been flipped and my powers wouldn't work, I had to concentrate harder then I've ever had before just to get out of my binds. It wasn't until I was out in the field that I felt like I had full control again." He contemplated for a moment before grabbing a vile and another needle.

"I'm going to take a blood sample okay?" Only nodding in response and holding out her arm as he tied the tourniquet around it. "Sam, where is the cabin located?"

"It's out in woods between our territory, we can show you where it is." The two nodded in agreement as he finally took the blood sample.

"You should get her home, I'm sure Charlie is still very worried about her."


	14. 014

"Thanks for the ride Sam," Lucy smiled slightly, the pain in her face as she did so keeping her from widening it further.

"Anytime lulu." He smiled back, his eyes shifting to the tree line next to her house. "Paul's here." Following his eyes, she saw some movement but couldn't see exactly who it was. With everything that has happened she doubted herself and her powers, she had to be the worst witch to ever live. She couldn't even fend off an attacker without freezing in place, how would she ever be able to help the pack if they needed it.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Ca-can you walk me to the door?" Feeling foolish she looked down to the ground, only hearing the driver's side door of Sam's truck open.

"Come on." He held out a hand, waiting patiently as she hesitantly took it. He helped her out of the truck and let her latch onto his side, Charlie wasn't home yet and even though she knew Paul would meet her in her room she was still afraid. "Here we are." He joked as they walked up to the door, Lucy unlocking it before letting go of his hand.

"Thanks again Sam, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Bright and early. Goodnight Lucy." Ruffling her hair making her smile.

"Night Sam." Finally heading inside, she sighed in relief and locked the door behind her before making her way to her room.

"Heya Lucy." Edward smiled as he greeted her, him and Bella in her room across the hall.

"Hi, guys." She didn't feel like talking, not yet anyway and she most certainly did not want to hear what Bella had to say this time. So as she closed her bedroom door behind her, she made sure to lock it, not because Paul was here but because she wanted to make sure Bella and Edward knew she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Paul?" She called out after see her room was empty, a small commotion coming from outside as Paul made his way up and through her window. She ran to him, latching herself onto him and she never wanted to let go.

"It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He cooed as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm never leaving your side again." She nodded, tears still streaming down her face as she finally let all of her emotions out. "I go where you go," he gasped slightly and lowered his voice, a playful smirk taking over his features. "Even the bathroom." His eyes widened in a cartoonish way and Lucy couldn't help but chuckle as he tried his best with that stupid little joke.

"Definitely not the bathroom." She chuckled, wiping her wet cheek on her sleeve. She wished none of this had ever even happened, she wished she was a normal teenage girl blissfully unaware of the supernatural world that she and her mate were thrust into. She wished she and Paul had met like any other couple had, in some normal boring human way, and that he had tried his best to get her attention while she playfully made it seem like she was clueless to all his advances until one day she would confess her feelings. But that could never happen, no matter how much she wanted it too, she had learned how to deal with the hand she was dealt with. She wanted to hide away forever, lock herself away where she wouldn't hurt anyone and where no one would hurt her, but again that wasn't possible. She settled for hiding in Paul's arms and they laid in her bed, neither of them saying anything as they drifted off to sleep.

The following morning Lucy woke up how she always did, alone. She didn't mind as Charlie had come in at some point last night and now slept in her desk chair, a small blanket over him. She couldn't help the small smile that broke out on her lips as she got out of bed trying to be as quiet as she could. Taking her queen-sized fuzzy blanket she kept at the end of her bed and put it over the one he had found somewhere. She grabbed a large long-sleeved black T-shirt, a pair of black leggings, and some mismatched socks as she no longer cared about keeping them matched and headed for the shower.

After getting dressed and ready for the day her body felt rather sore, as to be expected, but it was making her move rather slow now.

"Morning lu." Charlie yawned as he shuffled out of her room, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes.

"Morning." She chuckled lightly seeing him still wrapped in her blanket. "Want some breakfast before I go to Emily's?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just be careful out there okay? Don't go anywhere without Paul or Jacob with you." He yawned again. "I'm going back to the couch. I'll call you later." She only nodded and watched him make his way downstairs and to the couch, the couch he told her he bought specifically so that he would be able to sleep on it if he wanted too. She had laughed at first when he had told her, it was just before Bella was set to move in and he wanted some kind of change. So the old sofas were vetoed out.

"Lucy!" Bella called from her room making Lucy roll her eyes slightly before she made her way into her older sister's room. "So Alice is throwing a graduation party for me tomorrow night." Lucy facepalmed and sighed.

"You're graduating today, I completely forgot." She was beating herself up now, how could she forget about her own sister's graduation.

"Lucy, you've had a lot of personal things going on," Edward spoke up alerting Lucy to his presence, she hadn't even realized he was there. "It's okay to forget things." She only nodded, wrapping her arms around her torso like it was the only thing holding her together. "Bella and I wondered if you would like to come to the party, Carlisle said that the pack can come as well if they wanted."

"They can?" She didn't want to go and spend a couple of hours in an overcrowded house filled with teens who she didn't even know. The thought of it made her skin crawl before all of this happened she would have been excited, but now just thinking about all of the strangers made her nervous. She didn't want to have to rely on Paul to make her feel safe so she would ask Jacob or Embry to take her.

"As long as they promise to get along," Bella interjected, Lucy, rolling her eyes.

"No Bella, I figured they would just turn into a wolf in the middle of the party," Edward smirked, suppressing his laughter as Bella scoffed.

"I would certainly hope not."

"It was a joke bell." Shaking her head as her phone began to ring. "Hello?" Not bothering to even check the caller ID.

"Hey," Jacobs's voice greeted her. "I'm outside, Paul had to run patrol so he sent me to pick you up."

"I'll be right out." She made her way out of Bella's room grabbing the rest of her things before she made her way out to Jake.


	15. 15

Bella and the Cullens graduation wasn't as exciting as Lucy had thought it would be, but what had happened afterward was. Jacob and Bella had hung out for a bit and in true Jacob fashion, he kissed her. She had tried to punch him in the face only to sprain, maybe even fracture her wrist, the almost fight out front of the house was well worth it as Lucy was laughing up a storm. All three of them looked at her as if she were crazy, but she didn't care, she thought it was absolutely hilarious that Jacob was still so tone-deaf that he couldn't see that no matter how much he wanted it. Bella would never choose him over Edward.

"What's your problem, Lucy?" Jacob snapped, the laughter finally dying down in her throat as Charlie had defused the situation.

"Not here J." She huffed.

"No tell me, you clearly have something to say so say it." Lucy sighed heavily, moving from her spot on the steps.

"J you know I love you no matter what, even though I'm still mad at you for hitting me." She pointed a finger at his face, his eyes rolling just like hers.

"Yeah yeah yeah, get on with it."

"Bella just isn't into you like that, you're her friend, her best friend and nothing more to her."

"No, I know she loves me." Jacob snapped, Charlie now standing just behind Lucy as Bella and Edward hugged each other. Edward doing his best to console Bella while holding her wrist lightly.

"Your right, but she only loves you as a friend, she isn't in love with you and she isn't going to just wake up one day and leave Edward for you." Jacob scoffed as if what Lucy was saying wasn't true. "And I think you know that you holding onto her like this is not healthy."

"You don't get to tell me who I love and who loves me."

"I'm not trying to Jake, I just want you to finally see this for what it is. A friendship." Lucy could tell Jake was getting upset but he wasn't close to wolfing out anytime soon. "She loves Edward, she's probably going to marry him. So for your sake and everyone else around you please stop! Obviously, your feelings won't just go away but you need to accept that she isn't going to ever tell you that she feels the same way about you." He went to respond but just stood there with his mouth opening and closing. He just turned around and went to his car, Bella, and Edward heading to his, so that Carlisle could check her out just in case it was a fracture.

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful Lucy spent some much-needed quality time with Charlie while icing her face. It was still very swollen and she hoped it would go down even more by tomorrow that she could go to the party without having everyone staring at her. But she wouldn't hold out any hope for that.

"Dad?" Bella called out as she walked back into the house a few hours later. "Lucy?"

"Right here Bella," Charlie called back. "What did he say." Walking into the room with her new addition, a wrist brace, holding it up for both of them to see.

"It's just sprained, but I need to keep this on for a couple of weeks." Charlie nodded as Lucy turned her attention back to the tv, the made for TV movie far more interesting and was the only thing keeping her awake now. The day's events and the random drama show in the front yard had her mentally exhausted for some reason.

"I think I'm going to call it a night dad." She yawned, Bella, taking her sister's spot on the couch once she had gotten up.

"Night lu. Emily called earlier and said she would be coming over to make us breakfast." He smiled, he loved Emily as much as he loved Alice these days. "A partial graduation gift for Bella she said."

"Alright dad, I'll be up when I smell her famous bacon and muffins." He chuckled turning his attention back to the movie.

~   
The following morning Lucy woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and waffles, the sweet and savory scent filled her nose, her mouth watered almost instantly. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants, quickly putting them on before grabbing one of Paul's many hoodies he had given her. Making her way downstairs she only heard Charlie trying his best to keep a conversation, he wasn't doing that well, but he was trying his best.

"Morning Lucy." Emily smiled as she plated her waffles on a plate already halfway full of bacon, handing it to Charlie who thanked her with a smile.

"Morning lu," Charlie said with a mouth full of food.

"Morning." She yawned, her hand in front of her face as she sat down on her usual seat.

"Do you want your usual half a waffle?" Emily asked as she got the batter ready.

"You know it." The pair sharing a smile.

"You need to start eating more," Charlie spoke up, taking another bite of his food. "Emily tells me that you hardly eat anything."

"That's because she's used to the boys scarfing everything down before she can blink and then asking for more every five minutes." She smirked as Bella joined them and looked around awkwardly as the trio had chuckled.

"Sam should be back soon," Emily turned back to the stove and quickly asked Bella what she would like. After setting it down in front of her, Emily got to work with cleaning up.

"Don't worry about that Em, we can do that for you." Lucy offered only to be waived off.

"I made the mess, I'll clean it up." Lucy left it there, knowing very well that she wouldn't win that fight.

~

Loud pop music filled the Cullens home as teens danced and talked and did whatever else they did at parties. Lucy stood by the stairs, Bella having left her alone to go off and find Edward, impatiently waiting for Embry and Quil to show up so she could actually start having a good time. She was pulled out of her thoughts abruptly when someone bumped into her, practically knocking her over.

"Oh my god." A male voice reached her ears as his hands steadied her. "I'm so sorry." He looked familiar, thinking maybe he was one of Bella's friends as she hadn't had much time to get to know anyone in forks. Not that she really wanted to, with the vampires and wolves, she had enough on her plate. The teenage drama was the last thing she wanted now.

"It's alright, no harm done." Her face was almost, keyword almost, back to normal now. Only bruises lined her jaw and eyes now and they were still visible under the light makeup Rosalie had generously done for her earlier that afternoon when she and Bella had first arrived.

"Your Lucy right?" He asked, a smile now overtaking his features. "Bellas little sister."

"Uh, yeah. That's me." She smiled, feeling rather awkward that Bella had even mentioned her.

"You should come meet the rest of the group, Bella's told us a lot about you and everyone's been wanting to meet you. I'm Mike by the way."

"Thank you, Mike, but I'm waiting for someone and if I don't stick by the stairs I don't think I'll ever find them in this place." She joked, hoping to get out of the situation. She didn't need Bella thinking she was trying to take her friends.

"Alright, well you stay right there and I'll just bring them to you." His smile widened before he ran off in the same direction he had come. Lucy mentally kicking herself for not coming up with something better, but she couldn't change it now.

"Excuse me miss." Paul's voice filled her eyes, a smile creeping up on her face as she turned to face him. "I'm looking for my girlfriend, I'm hoping you may have seen her." Lucy giggled "Shes the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, her voice sounds like an angel singing and her eyes, mmm those eyes." He smirked. "I could drown in them if she let me stare at them long enough." Lucy's laughter filled the room as the songs were changing, a newer one taking the others place as Mike came back up to her.

"Lucy!" He called putting with a large smile, paul snaking an arm around her waist when she turned towards the new group of people.

"Hey, Mike." She greeted them. "This is my boyfriend Paul."

"Bella didn't tell us you had a boyfriend." Another boy commented. "I'm Eric by the way." Extending a hand to Lucy, Paul shook his hand instead.

"It's so nice to meet you." His voice was full of fake happiness.

"Lucy!" Embry called out from behind them, at the bottom of the stairs with Quil and Jacob with him.

"Hey Em," she smiled. "Come meet my new friends." The trio took the steps two at a time, smiles plastered on their faces when they saw that Lucy's face was no longer the size of Texas.

"Oh wow," Mike sounded rather disappointed that more of her friends had joined them. "You hang out with the Rez kids?" He asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well, I've known Jacob here." She pointed to him as he was still keeping his distance from her. Her words had hurt him more then she had meant them to but she hoped it would finally knock some sense into him. "My whole life, along with Embry and Quil."

"Well since the boys won't introduce us, my name is Jessica, and this is Angela." They both smiled when Jessica pulled Lucy away from Paul and into a hug, Embry having to grab Paul by his should, and Quil faked a cough to hide the growl that emanated from Paul's chest.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Angela said, linking arms with Eric again.

"What happened to your neck." Jessica gasped, Lucy smile faltering slightly.

"Just uh just an accident." She shook her head, hoping that would satisfy them enough to not ask any more questions.

But she knew she couldn't get that lucky.

"Oh no!" Jessica gasped. "What happened."


	16. 016

"What the hell do you mean Victoria is after Lucy." Paul snapped as Carlisle explained what Alice has seen in her vision.

"They were passing around Bella's scent, and then Lucy's.." Alice interjected. "I don't know what they want from her." The group went silent for a moment, the loud music from the party filing the space as Paul watched Lucy dancing, blissfully unaware of what was to come. The smile plastered on her face as she danced around with Jessica and Angela, her mouth belting out the lyrics to the song with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. She was enjoying being a normal teen, even if it was just for part of the evening. She didn't have to worry about someone coming after her, she didn't have to worry about keeping the wolves and vampires away from one another. He wished he could keep it that way, but he knew that wasn't going to be possible.

"How come we weren't told that something was taken from Lucy when they first came to the house," Jacob asked. "I mean if you could tell that he was in Bella's room, and what they touched why couldn't you do the same for Lucy?"

"We figured he had gone through every room" Edward finally spoke up. "We didn't know that they had taken something from her." Paul scoffed at the poor excuse but let it go, he couldn't afford to make a scene now.

"So what's the plan," Paul asked, turning his attention back to Carlisle.

"Do you think Sam could come to an understanding? Help us destroy this army?" Paul thought for a moment, the question already answered by Sam through the pack link. "We're in." He smirked.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Bella stuttered. "You guys could get hurt." She protested. "O-or killed."

"This is what we do," Jacob smirked, a newly found attitude finally seeing some truth in what Lucy had said to him last night. "At least we will be able to kill some vampires." Rosalie rolled her eyes at the comment, wrapping arm with Emmetts who squeezed her hand gently. The group spent a few more moments setting a meeting time up within the next couple of days before the pack made their way out to the dance floor where Lucy still was. Belting out the words to "I write sins not tragedies." With a wide smile, Paul picked her up and spun her around, a loud squeal leaving her lips as she laughed.

"Paul." She chuckled. "Put me down." She protested slightly as he spun her around again, kissing her face where ever he could.

"Get a room," Angela yelled out over the music, laughter from the rest of the group soon followed as Lucy's face turned to beat red.

"Ready to go?" Paul whispered, tired of being on edge and wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed.

"When you are." He only nodded his head and she knew he was ready to go, he was probably ready to leave the moment he had walked in the door. She made quick work of saying goodbye to her new friends, Mike and Eric practically tackled her in a group hug before letting her go. All of them promising to text her the next day to set up plans to hang out again soon, Paul lightly dragging her away as the rest of the pack followed them.

"So made some new friends?" Embry asked, a weird smirk plastered on his face as they made it outside.

"Yeah, I did." She smirked back. "I finally have some normal friends." She joked making Jacob roll his eyes and Embry fake a pout. "I'll see you guys over at Emily's tomorrow?"

"Like you should have to ask at this point." Quil chuckled. The group saying a quick goodbye before they went their separate ways, the pack went into the woods while Paul and Lucy got into his truck and made their way up the winding dirt driveway.

~

"What!" Lucy yelled unintentionally, Emily lightly scolding her for being so loud. "When did you guys find this out." She was in her usual seat at the table, the pack around her as Sam explained what they found out last night at the graduation party.

"We knew something was going to happen, we just thought it was with Victoria." Sam sighed. "But she has other plans, plans that include an army she can hide behind."

"But why are they going after me? I mean I didn't do anything to them, I don't even know them." She was on the defensive, she felt as though she couldn't even take a moment to have a normal week without something happening or someone coming after her or her sister.

"You're going to be safe, you don't need to worry about that okay?" Sam reached a hand out to hers giving it a small reassuring squeeze. "We have training with the Cullens today and tomorrow." He looked around at the group before his eyes fell back on Lucy. "We should probably get going, you can leave your stuff here if you want. Emily already talked Charlie into letting you sleepover here for the weekend," Lucy only nodded, her mind racing with the possibilities of what could happen.

"Wait, I can come?"

"Uh," Embry smirked. "Duh, do you really think we would let you stay at home while we go out and have all of the fun." The pair chuckled as Lucy rolled her eyes playfully. "Now come on! I'm ready to beat up some vampires." The pack ran outside and shifted quickly, Lucy still in awe every time she saw them do it.

"How am I supposed to keep up if you guys are so much faster then me?" She asked Paul, the rest of the pack running off into the woods without them. A low grumble left his chest as he knelt down, gesturing with his head for her to get on his back. "You can't be serious?" She gasped, it felt odd for her to ride on the back of her boyfriend while in this form. The whimper that left his chest told her that it was fine and that he wouldn't mind, so with a small sigh, she got onto his back. She took a moment to adjust herself, grabbing some of his furs lightly so that she wouldn't hurt him if she pulled too hard. He looked back at her for a moment, there eyes meeting before he turned back around and took off. The wind wiped around them causing her hair to follow it, a wide smile plastered itself onto her face as she laughed, a feeling of utter happiness and joy overtook her. Everything passed by them in a blur, her eyes unable to process what was happening around them, yet she didn't want them too, she wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as she could before it would end. Paul came to a slow stop not long after they had started, Lucy silently urging him just to keep going and to forget about the training. But she couldn't do that, she knew how important this was and she didn't want to upset Sam with keeping Paul away from his duties. The pack had waited for them to catch up and for Paul to fall into his natural position before they made their way into the clearing, the Cullens and Bella coming into view and Edwards car behind them. Paul sent a warning growl to the group of vampires making Lucy pull his fur lightly.

"That's enough." She whispered. "You don't have to be so defensive." He only growled again, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before Edward spoke up.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," Edward said to Carlisle like they wouldn't be fighting the newborns in this form.

"They came. That's what matters." He nodded, taking a step forward to address them as Lucy jumped off of Pauls's back, Leaning into him slightly. "Will you translate?" He asked Edward who only nodded. Carlisle took a step forward to address them, Sam took a step closer as well. The tension in the air was so thick Lucy could cut it with a knife. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how they differ from us," Edward spoke up.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful...... than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle turns to Jasper and gestures for him to take his place. He looks awkward at first like he doesn't want the attention of the wolves, but he's doing his best not to let it show.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose." His eyes lingered on the pack for a moment, allowing them to take the information in before they landed on Lucy. "Emmett!" He called out, turning his back to them and moving towards the larger area lucy assumed they would be training in. "Don't hold back'

"Not in my nature." The brothers smirked at each other before they began. Emmett charged Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper was a virtual BLUR. Emmett lunges several times, his strong arms grabbing at air. Jasper stops long enough to say something.

"Never lose focus." He smirks. "And one more thing," Emmett turned his head just enough to look at Jasper before he charged him again, his large, strong arms grasping at the air once more before he froze. "Never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper has his arms around Emmett's large frame, his teeth an inch from his neck. Lucy couldn't help but be impressed and the low grumbles that came from the wolves seemed to indicate that they couldn't either. Jasper splits the rest of his family up in pairs before telling them to take turns fighting one another. Lucy had a hard time focusing on the fights as they all seemed to be nothing but blurs as they fought, Paul turning his attention to his small imprint for only a moment when she started to burst out laughing. Edward had put Carlisle onto his back but Carlisle was quick to change that and kicked Edwards feet out from under him. The sight alone enough to have lucy fighting off laughter and losing. Sam shot her a warning look and a small growl before turning back towards the fight. As they all watched Jasper and Alice fight Lucy could see how ready the pack was to get in on the action. Seth and Quil who had bee laying down were now standing, everyone else including Paul was pacing around, nudging up against Lucy's shoulder lightly when they would pass her. She didn't mind though and let them continue as Alice disappeared, only to reappear on Jasper's back kissing him on the cheek.

"Gotchya!" She called out victoriously making Lucy smile.

"Focus on speed, agility, keep your opponent off guard, Use their momentum against them," Jasper told the pack, seeing what Lucy had only moments ago. "If you're ready I will split you off into groups with us." He waited for Edward to give him their answer.

"They were born ready," Edward smirks, Lucy giggling again as she knew it was Paul who had answered. She took a seat on a large log behind her and watched as the pack split up into their respective groups and beginning to spar. Jasper calling out commands or corrects here and there but she was too focused on watching the Cullens and the pack interact in this way that she didn't hear anything he had to say. Most of her attention was on Paul who had partnered with Emmett, she knew how much she disliked him but he seemed to be holding his own very well against him. She was very impressed, both with the Cullens as well as Seth and Lea who had only joined the pack recently. She was scared for them, scared that they would get injured on the fight, but she knew she couldn't dwell on things like that.

"We're done for the day," Edward called out, Lucy now realizing just how much time had passed. It was getting dark now, she guessed around 5 pm but couldn't be sure as the trees were covering so much that she could only see their leaves. Pauls's growl pulled her from her thoughts and made her stand, bending down in front of her once more to allow her to get on him.

"Lucy?" Jasper called out, making the pack stop in their tracks. He looked nervous again but continued anyway. "Sam told us that you may be able to help If you want you and Paul can come to our place later tonight and we can teach you some more things one on one." He cleared his throat. "Or we can wait until training tomorrow."

"I'll wait until tomorrow, we have a bonfire we are going to tonight." She smiled. "Thank you for the offer, Jasper.

"Anytime," He smiled back at her and watched as they left the way they came, Lucy's laughter carrying out through the forest as Seth nipped at her toes.


	17. 017

Paul smiled lightly down at Lucy as she squeezed his hand, they had just gotten to Jakes where the council meeting was being held. She looked rather nervous but smiled back up at him once she realized he was staring at her.

"Come on, we should probably get over there and eat before they start." Paul murmured as she leaned against him, her attention on the tribe counsel as they talked amongst themselves. They were all smiling as well, Sue watching Seth and Lea as the pack played a game of some tackle football.

"Yeah, you're right." She huffed slightly. "If we don't go now I feel like I won't get anything". Pulling him along behind her, they made their way over to the table that was packed with all kinds of food. Plenty of "main course" items, a million sides, and plenty of desserts, there was so much food that Lucy couldn't help but wonder when they found the time to make everything. Grabbing four plates, two for her and two for Paul, she started loading them with food, her stomach was rumbling and she was starving as she had listened to Paul when he told her to hardly eat because of tonight. She grabbed a delicious looking prime rib, some Mac and cheese, and some asparagus before filling her second plate with the homemade mashed potatoes. There was plenty left, to be honest, it didn't even look like she had made a dent in them, she wasn't worried about taking too much and her mouth was already watering at the thought of the perfect stake she had picked up. Paul's plates were packed with far more food than she ever thought someone could eat, but this was Paul she was talking about here. He could scarf down all the food on the table and still want seconds.

"Paul, Lucy!" Sue was smiling ear to ear as they took a seat on the log across the fire from the counsel. "I'm so glad you got her to come." She looked at Paul, and then back at Lucy. "Sam told me, well all of us, how you've been doing very well when training with him. We are all so proud of you." She smiled noticing the blush that snuck up onto Lucy's cheeks without her permission.

"You are going to be an amazing asset to the pack and tribe." An older man, one she only recognized as Quils grandfather, spoke up.

"Thank you, sir," she almost whispered. "I hope to be, I don't want to let any of you down." Sue could see a silent battle raging behind Lucy's eyes, her face showed happiness but her eyes were giving her away.

"Why don't you come find me after the bonfire? Hmm? I think we should talk privately for a bit." Lucy only nodded as Jacob and Bella pulled into the driveway, she leaned further into Paul as they both continued to eat.

"You alright little wolf?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah," she nodded quickly. "I'm fine." She watched as Seth ran up to Jacob and her older sister, the trio talking and laughing but she couldn't hear what was being said. Jacob grabbed Seth and put him in a headlock, the rest of the pack finally finished their game and had found their respective seats around the fire. Leah had come and sat on the ground next to Lucy, her shoulder rubbing against her leg, the two had become silent friends. And fast ones at that.

The day after Leah had shifted for the first time she had come over to Sams when the boys were out. They had told her one time but had meant another, making Leah even madder than before. Lucy had been quick to try and welcome her into the group, completely unaware of the love triangle thing with her alpha and Emily, but once Paul did tell her it all made sense. She asked Leah if she wanted to go on a walk with her after they had eaten lunch, the boys had jumped at the question, having gotten back only a few minutes before, but Paul quickly shut them down. Lucy can still see the pouting faces of her friends as she walked away from the home and towards the trail to the beach. It took Leah awhile to open up just a tiny bit, but once she had the girls had a fun time down at the beach, on the way home was a different story. As she bit her lip Lucy asked the question no one else had ever really wanted too.

"So, I saw you looking at Sam earlier." It almost came out as a whisper, but that didn't stop Leah from flinching like she had been punched in the gut. "Want to talk about it?" She didn't get her hopes up, it wasn't any of her business and she didn't want Leah to feel like she only wanted to know the dirty details. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She rushed out. "I just," she sighed. "I saw the pain in your face when Emily kissed Sam when they first got back, and I don't want you to feel awkward being here because of that history."

"Sam and I dated for three years, three beautiful and mesmerizing years." She sighed with a light smile, memory's only they shared danced in her head. "And once he shifted, he saw Emily at a family party while visiting us and well." She chuckled. "The rest is history." Leah glanced at Lucy briefly, seeing the look of hurt in her eyes. "I don't want them to get the wrong idea, I'm so happy for him and Emily to have found one another, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I really love him ya know? I just wish that we could have just stayed friends and not gotten into a relationship, that way I could have easily let him go once he shifted. Or...or that he had imprinted on me instead." Lucy finally met Leah's gaze and all she saw was the intense pain she was feeling. "It's an awful thing to say or to want, but I'm only human."

"Well," Lucy smirked and couldn't help but chuckle. "A gifted human." Leah couldn't help but chuckle along at the awful attempt of a joke before she continued.

"I know I'll get over him eventually, but I never really allowed myself time to process our breakup. I'll be fine soon, preferably, so I don't have to be so embarrassed about the pack hearing my every thought. Or make them live through the Sam, Emily and Leah pain fest, as Embry so lovingly put it."

"Embrys an asshole." And Lucy meant it, he could be very mean when he wanted to be, and this was not the time for him to be making it worse. Leah couldn't help her feelings, no matter how much she wished she could.

"I should probably stop telling all my juicy details," she smirked again, "I have to save something to tell you when we hang out again." Lucy couldn't help but widen her smile.

"Really?" She squeaked.

"Absolutely, you've been nothing but nice to me and it's nice knowing that another girl will be around. Ya know since the only other one is currently engaged to my ex." Lucy shook her head lightly but linked their arms together pulling Leah closer as the house came into view.

The memory faded from Lucy's mind and she slowly came bad to reality, putting her hand on Leah's shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze before turning her attention back on the counsel she Billy began speaking.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning... But we've always had magic in our blood." Lucy couldn't help but look at the people around her, everyone was wholly focused on Billy, his voice was commanding and she thought he would have made an amazing alpha. "We were great spirit warriors... Shapeshifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature, it looked like a man, but it was hard as stone and it was cold like ice. Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone, and they were right." The story came alive in front of Lucy's eyes, the words Billy said were dancing around the fire as if she had actually been there. "She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's Third Wife could see that he would lose...The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers, but one... Courage. The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains... The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us." Billy looked at Bella briefly before turning his attention to Lucy.

His eyes full of something she couldn't place, something she didn't know if she wanted to be able to place. Once Billy had dismissed the pack to go and do whatever they wanted for the time remaining, Sue called out for Lucy to follow her into the house.

"So.." Lucy trailed off, nervous about what Sue wanted to talk to her about.

"Is everything okay with you?" Sue asked rather abruptly, Lucy started feeling rather apprehensive but answered her anyway.

"Yeah." She smiled politely. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"You just looked a bit off when old Quil said that you would make us proud." She turned towards the sink and busied herself with dishes before continuing. "It seemed like you're unsure about your powers and if you could even help them pack if they need you." Lucy only sighed heavily, her head in her hands as she leaned against the wall.

"I can't say I'm not nervous or-or scared." She stuttered. "Because I am, but I-I know I can do this. At least I hope I can."

"You hope?" Sue prodded her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I mean, every time I've needed to use magic to protect myself, I haven't been able to." Biting her lip and closing her eyes. "What does that prove? It proves that I can't be trusted when under pressure, and that's when they will need me."

"Lucy." Sue sucked in a breath and turned back around to face her.

"No, it's true!" She hadn't meant to yell. "I-I was almost..." she couldn't even bring herself to say it." "I was hurt not once, but twice! And both times I couldn't even." She growled the anger she had against herself was breaking free. "I can't even protect myself, how am I supposed to help them? Protect my pack?"

"Because you can do it." Sue placed a soft hand on her either shoulder. "You haven't even known about your powers for that long, you can't expect to be unstoppable right out of the gate Lucy. You've been practicing and you know deep down that you can do this. You will be able to protect your pack, I know it, the council knows it and the pack knows it." Sue cradled her face in her hands. "You can't keep putting yourself down for a few failures, everyone fails Lucy. But you've gotten better, trained with Sam and you have training with the Cullens tomorrow to help with the army that's coming." She smiled lightly. "We all love you, and even if something happens, we will be there for you. But we believe in you, we believe that you will succeed."

"Th-Thank you, Sue," Lucy smiled, nuzzling lightly into the older woman's hand. Her touch reminded Lucy of her mother and how much she missed her, and it was nice to have a second mother-figure so close to home when hers was on the other side of the country. "You don't know how much it means to me that you guys believe in me. I really hope I won't let you down."

"You won't let us down." She pulled her into a strong hug and Lucy couldn't help but let go just a bit. Tears scroll down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away as Sue let her go. "You should go back outside, I'm sure Paul is getting antsy."

"Yeah." She chuckled, sniffling lightly. "I should go find him. Thanks, again Sue." They shared another brief hug before Lucy headed back outside. Paul was not so patiently waiting for her, watching his brothers play another game of football. He was practically creating a rut in the ground when she called out his name, he ran over to her as if he had been worried about something.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him suspiciously. "Why wouldn't it be."

"Because you look like you've been crying." He gently booped her nose and kissed her cheek. "Don't tell me that I need to beat up Miss Sue." Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at the playful tone in his voice and the twinkle in his eye.

"No, no please don't do that." She smirked. "Now come on, I would really like to go home if you're ready."

"Hey!" Embry called out, stopping the game instantly as everyone turned to face them. "I thought you said she was going to play a game with us." He yelled to Paul as he pouted and she chuckled again.

"Not tonight guys, she was already tired when we got here. I don't think I could even talk her into it." Paul gripped her hip tighter and pulled her closer.

"I promise to make it up to you guys, alright?" She smiled, nuzzling into Paul as he led her back to his truck. On the way to Jakes, he had told her that they would be spending the night at his house. Paul's dad has yet to show back up and he doubted he would ever show back up. Not that Paul minded, he and his dad had never gotten along and he enjoyed having the house all to himself.

~

The following morning Lucy spent most of her time at Sam and Emily's after Paul made them breakfast. He had been so sweet as to not wake her up until it was finished, bringing it to her in bed. They had eaten in silence before talking about what could possibly happen during the fight. Though Lucy would deny it with her dying breath, Paul could see the fear in her eyes and knew the training later today with the Cullens would help her prepare and have a better understanding of how they worked. Once they made it to Sams he pulled her aside outside and talked with her about going to the Cullens. He wanted her to be careful and not push herself too hard so that she would be prepared for tomorrow, but he also wanted her to get as much out of this training as she could. Because if she defeats even just a few newborns she would be able to take down any other vampire that stood in their path. Paul let Lucy take his truck to the Cullens, Carlisle asking the pack to allow her to come along so she wouldn't be distracted with whoever went with her.

Once she had arrived at the Cullen home, Jasper and Emmett were already outside and waiting for her.

"Lucy," Emmett was practically beaming with joy and pulled her out of the truck and into a hug, ignoring the stench of his enemy turned ally for the time being.

"Hey Emmett," She smiled, hugging him back, not even caring that he had no intention of letting her down as they headed inside. "Hey, Jasper." She reaches a hand out to him, which he gladly took, shaking it gently before letting go and following his brother inside. They spent a few hours talking about what the newborns would be able to do, and what they couldn't, and of course the same as yesterday. "Don't let them get their arms around you." Jasper and Carlisle were adamant about that fact multiple times.

"You sure you're ready?" Jasper asked for what felt like the thousandth time. "We can always wait until you are."

"Jaz," Lucy shook her head. "I'm ready, I can do this. And you trying to stall me isn't going to help me. The fight is tomorrow, and I won't be of any use to anyone if we don't do this."

"She's right you know." Lucy turned to see Rosalie walking over to them, a small smile on her face. "You can't keep babying her." Without any warning, Rosalie ran towards Lucy, not as fast as she was obviously capable of, to give her a chance on her first try. Pushing her shoulder and almost knocking her down, Lucy regained her balance quickly and followed Rosalie as best she could as she turned around and came back towards her. Lucy put her hands out in front of herself and stopped Rose in her tracks, the blonde huffing out a breath at the sudden force she hit Lucy's invisible wall.

"Amazing job!"Carlisle was beaming with pride as Rosalie tried another attack, this time at full speed. She blocked the first attack, but only just barely, she had to throw a shield up onto her arm and push Rose with the force of it away from her. The second attack she was on the ground, a bruise on her butt already forming before she could even blink. She huffed, tears in her eyes but got back up only to be knocked down again.

"One small victory won't win you the war." Rosalie snapped. "Get up." The two stared at each other for a moment before Lucy did as she was told, pushing Rose away as hard as she could before the blonde could say anything else. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett couldn't see where she had landed, they only heard it, and she was back and charging Lucy before they could blink. The two friends fought for what felt like ages, both of them throwing punches and dodging the others when able. To say that they were impressed was an understatement, Carlisle had assumed Lucy would only be able to fend the newborns off of her or one of the Cullens when needed. But now he saw that she may be able to stand against this threat with them.

~

Paul could sense something was wrong the moment his own anger spiked out of nowhere. He was patrolling with Jacob when it first started and without an incident or Victoria to blame it on, he knew it was Lucy. The imprint link had never been something he ever really needed to rely on now that they were together almost 24/7, but even though it was one of the first times feeling it, he knew exactly what it meant. He shot a quick explanation to Sam who granted him his leave, Paul already halfway to the Cullens before he had even answered. Jacob had followed, orders from Sam to make sure he kept everything levelheaded, and he caught up just as they reached the very small clearing where Lucy was training. She and Rosalie were still fighting, Jasper and Emmett joining in here and there to make sure she wasn't so focused on one thing that she wouldn't be able to stop a second attack. But not so distracted that she couldn't handle fighting rose as her main attacker.

"Paul. Jacob." Carlisle greeted them with a curt nod before he turned his focus back onto the blur that was Lucy and Rosalie. The two wolves sharing a look before watching the rest of it unfold. She was holding her own very well considering Rose was not going easy on her at all, once she knew she wouldn't break the poor girl she had ramped it up a notch. The newborns wouldn't care if she was human, they would have her for lunch in a heartbeat and they all knew it. A loud snarl left Paul without his permission, he wanted to step in and help her, take her place so that she wouldn't need to do this anymore. But he couldn't. He had to stop treating her like she was some fragile doll and let her learn how to protect herself.

"That's enough," Carlisle called out, the two girls coming to a halt as Rosalie held the last punch Lucy tried to land in her perfect hand. "We should call it for today, we can pick this back up in a few hours when we train with the pack."

"She needs more work," Rosalie stated blankly, dropping Lucy's hand from her own but continued to stare back at the furious little red-eyed witch before her.

"And we can continue later." Carlisle all but snapped after seeing the poor girl. She had multiple bruises lining her jaws and arms, he could only guess how she looked on the rest of her body. "Lucy," he placed a soft hand on her shoulder breaking her out of the trance she had seemingly been in. "Why don't you, Jake and Paul's head inside, I'll be in just a moment to check on you. Esme can provide them with clothes before they go in"

"Thanks, Carlisle." Lucy smiled lightly, the anger and adrenaline leaving her body with every passing moment. Her body protested any and all movement she made but didn't complain or try to let on that she felt like she was going to die right then and there. Once Lucy was out of earshot Carlisle turned back to Rosalie.

"What were you thinking?"

"I'm only trying to help h-" she tried to protest, suddenly on the defensive as Emmett wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"By hurting her?" Carlisle snapped. "Have you lost your mind? She could have been seriously injured."

"And she could have been seriously injured while fighting a newborn or even killed. I didn't do this to hurt her, I was trying to help her. You all would have babied her and she would have been so underprepared, you told us yourself that you want her to fight alongside us and those mutts. This is how that happens." She huffed. "She should have been practicing like this from the start." 

"Rose," Carlisle warned. "Her training is none of your concern."

"It is when you won't even fight her properly!" Rose was angry with her father, angry that he could still be defending his own teachings that could have gotten her killed. "What would happen if she had trained the way you wanted her to? When she showed up for the fight tomorrow she would have been killed! She would have been so underprepared!" Rose looked down at the forest floor, the thought of that alone breaking her heart. "What would you have told Charlie? And Paul? Paul would kill us all just for letting this happen to her." Carlisle only huffed before heading inside to check on the girl, one last warning look sent Rose's way before he disappeared inside.


	18. 018

After Carlisle examined Lucy he had Jacob call out for the rest of the pack, telling him that they would all train here for the rest of the day instead.

"Thank you, Carlisle." The small girl smiled as her bruises got worse, she knew they would as she bruised like a peach. Charlie would have so many questions on Monday but she couldn't think about that now.

"Any time." He smiled, pulling her into a hug. Taken aback by this it took her a moment to return it, but once she did Paul growled.

"Oh shut up Paul." She murmured, letting go and turning to her boyfriend. Jacob was smiling like an idiot as he watched Paul stew in his anger, knowing full well it was unwarranted. "We should probably get outside, I'm sure the pack will be here soon." Intertwining her fingers with his, she pulled him close. "And you need to stop getting so mad when I hug someone else, it's just a hug." He only grunted a response, his eyes on something out the window. "Paul." She waited a moment as Jake and Carlisle left the room, well aware that they would still be able to hear her but she wanted some semblance of privacy for a moment. "You know I love you. There's no need to be so jealous." She didn't really know why he was so jealous, he certainly didn't need to be. "Paul." She murmured again, very aware of her body crying out for her to stop as she put her hands on both of his cheeks. Pulling him down to her level, she kissed him gently at first a small growl leaving his lips as she did so. Knowing how much pain she was in he tried his best to pick her up as gently as possible, lifting one leg around his waist so she would get the idea. Once she had, she bit his lip playfully as he leaned her against the closest wall.

"I know I don't need to be." He whispered. "But I can't help it." His usually hard features softened as she traced circles with her finger on his chest. "I've been hurt in the past, and with you, well I would probably die if you left me." She shook her head at the thought of it. "Or cheated on me."

"I am never going to leave you, so you don't even have to think about dying anytime soon. Nor will I ever cheat on you, I'm not your past Paul. I hope I never will be." He smiled, kissing her gently once more, pushing her chest flush against his own. He loved this, her body against his, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He loved holding her and if she would let him, he would carry her everywhere they went and wouldn't care about the stares they would get if they did. He loved her, and she loved him. That's all that could ever matter to him now, well that and keeping her safe.

"I still don't understand why you're fighting the newborns with us tomorrow." He whispered kissing and biting his way down her neck creating his own bruises.

"We've been over this." She huffed, biting back a moan as he continued the assault on her neck. "We should get outside." He growled against her cheek and kissed it lightly.

"Duty calls." He huffed, kissing her one last time before letting her feet back to the ground. Hand in hand they made their way outside, everyone was already waiting for them Embry taking a step forward when he saw Lucy for the first time today. Her appearance was startling, to say the least, they heard everything through the pack link but hearing was completely different than seeing.

"Hey, guys." She smiled, all of them nodding in her direction as they had already shifted. "So what's the plan." Turning back to Carlisle they all waited patiently for some kind of instruction.

"Well, we are partnering you up with Emmett for today and the wolves will take turns with the rest of us." Paul did not like that idea.

"And why is she going to be with him." He snapped, Lucy quick to turn to him and make him look down at her.

"Look at me." It took him a moment but he did as he was told and his anger instantly melted away, her eyes his safe haven. "Emmett is the strongest and he can help me prepare for how the newborns are going to be." She reasoned, hating the fact that he was so hotheaded.

"Why is he hear," Bella whispered to Edward for some stupid reason when everyone there was a supernatural being with heightened hearing, besides the two swan sisters.

"Bella" Esme scolded.

"You are the reason they are here." Rose snapped. "If you don't want them to be, I'm sure they would be more then happy to just go home and let us deal with the army alone."

"But you can't handle them alone, you said it yourself." She yelled back, Lucy shaking her head at her very stupid older sister.

"Yeah, which means we would like to remain civil" Lucy spoke up. "Just because you don't like Paul doesn't mean he can just sit this out, just like how Paul and Emmett need to get over their little feud so we can all get through this together." Her mate rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around her shoulder. She was right and so was Rose, but of course Bella hated that fact and looked liked a bloated pufferfish.

"Are we ready to start?" Emmett asked rather annoyed when Paul moved back from Lucy and shifted. Edward couldn't hide the smirk on his face as Paul once again said that they were born ready. The large grey wolf nuzzled against Lucy, practically knocking her over in the process making her giggle as she held onto him to regain her balance. Bella looked at them with hatred in her eyes, she hated what the wolves stood for and hated what they became, she couldn't grasp how her sister was in love with one of them. Let alone, Paul. Everyone began splitting off into pairs and the wolves who didn't get a turn this time, would in the next round, rotating with each turn. Lucy and Emmett waited for a moment before they started, she stretched and allowed her body the proper time to adjust before she just threw herself into another fight.

"Ready? Princess?" Emmett smirked making her chuckle.

"As ready as I'll ever be monkey man." She quipped back, picking up Rosalie's nickname for him rather quickly, not that either of them minded. Just like Rose, Emmett went soft on her in the beginning and built his way up to the max and she was holding her own gracefully. Her powers were helping her in places where if she were supernatural she would be able to handle it. Her magic allowed her to punch harder, spin out of the way faster, and to get the advantage if possible. She was amazing, Sam had been watching her once he had switched out to let Seth have his turn. He was proud of her, that much was true, but he couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong during this fight tomorrow and he wasn't sure if he would be able to save her from it.

~

The rest of training was like a breeze and once they finished they headed for the field. Jacob and Paul would be carrying both Bella and Lucy up to the campsite Edward had created for them, Paul would be staying with Lucy after a very tough fight with Sam who had wanted him with the rest of the pack. But once Lucy stepped in and said she wanted him or at least one of them overnight because of the storm so she didn't freeze to death, did he finally relent. Lucy kissed his cheek with a victorious smile land ran back outside from the Cullens kitchen to Paul and Jacob.

"I told you he would say yes," Jacob smirked, looking like he had just won a million bucks. "We're both on babysitting duty tonight."

"Come on you two, we can't waste any more time. We should have been at the field by now." Paul was the first to shift, wanting to get out of paying Jake whatever had been promised in the bet and bent down for Lucy to get onto his back.

"Alice packed you a bag as well when she grabbed one for Bella," Jacob said. "Sam told her to grab lots of layers." The pair chuckled briefly before he shifted and they were on their way. She would never grow old of the feeling of the wind whooshing around her and that feeling of freedom. Thankfully this run was longer than the one yesterday and Lucy took full advantage, letting go of the little bit of fur she had a grip on, spreading her arms, and just enjoying the moment. Jacob shook his head at her, laughing to himself and Paul who was happy that she was enjoying it so much, making a mental note to take her for a run every once and awhile.

"Lucy!" Jasper called putting as the trio finally made an appearance in the field. "I'm glad you could finally join us." He smirked.

"I had some important business to attend to, sorry boss." She quipped back making him laugh.

"Alright alright." Shaking his head as he handed her her overnight bag. "You guys should probably get going, it's already later then we wanted." Nothing else was said between them as Paul finally shifted and picked Lucy up bridal style and headed up the mountain leaving Jacob and Bella to catch up.

"So," Lucy laid her head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling about tomorrow." He took a moment to think, having not had much time to think about himself or the pack when all he could think about was her safety and how instead she should be with Edward and Bella and not on the field fighting with them.

"We should be fine." He shrugged, knowing full well that the pack could take care of themselves. "It's you that I'm worried about." He watched as she rolled her eyes for the thousandth time and huffed out a laugh.

"You don't have to worry about me." She reiterated. "I was born to help you."

"And I doubt that means hand to hand combat mixed with your powers against newborn vampires." He tried to reason with her. "If at any point you feel like you can't handle something you call out for me or one of your brothers." She smirked at that.

"My brothers? That's the first time you've called them that except when you say they are your brothers." He only shook his head.

"You're apart of this pack now, both by right and being my imprint." He stated, kissing her cheek just before they rounded the corner to the campsite. The snow was already around them, a light dusting, because of how high up they were, which is why she wanted Paul with her tonight when the storm hit. They claimed the tent on the left and hid themselves away inside to spend some good old quality time together, between the pack patrolling and having to also be on babysitting duty and the swan home they had only a few moments in time besides nighttime to spend together.

~

The following morning was spent slowly waking up and sharing lazy kisses here and there as they whispered amongst themselves. Sam had reached out to Paul letting him now they had to leave soon if they wanted to be there before the fight started as he would once again carrying her in human form back down the mountain.

"No way Embry said that." Lucy couldn't hold back his laughter when they heard Bella yelling.

"You knew he was listening didn't you?!" Lucy was quick to unzip the front of their tent and step out for the first time that morning.

"He deserved to know," Edward said trying to reason with her.

"Jacob wait!" Bella called after him, as Lucy watched the scene carefully.

"Paul wait here, I shouldn't belong." Her mate nodded in agreement and laid back down in the blanket nest that was the tent currently.

"And where do you think you're going?" Bella snapped grabbing Lucy's arm harshly, the younger sister whimpering as Bella presses into a bruise.

"Going after my friend," she snapped back, snatching her arm back as well before she tried to continue. "You've clearly done enough and you need to learn when to leave well enough alone, I don't know what it is that you were hiding from him and I honestly don't care. Just stop leading him on like he's going to be able to be with you one day when you know that isn't the truth." With only a shake of her head, she ran after Jacob, calling out his name when she found him close to the edge of a cliff.

"Go away, Lucy." He whispered, his head in his hands as he silently cried.

"No." She whispered back, taking a few steps closer. "Talk to me, tell me what happened."

"She's marrying him." He croaked after a few moments, pulling her into his lap and crying into her shoulder.

"I.." she sighed knowing full well that this was tearing him apart. "I'm so sorry Jay. She's a fucking bitch and you deserve so much more."

"I've always wanted her." He sniffled pulling her closer when she hugged him.

"I know you have, but you can't keep doing this to yourself. I love you, Jay, you're one of my best friends, you're my brother. I... I can't just sit here anymore while she tries to string you along and use you for whatever it is that she wants." Her eyes closed for a moment as she concentrated on her powers, the energy within her finding its way to the place she wanted it. "Look at this." She smiled, holding out her hand as her eyes began to glow. Two figures appeared out of her small palm, he quickly realized it was Lucy and him. They were walking along the beach as they had so many times before when they started a water fight at sunset, it was one of his favorite memories with Lucy. "We used to be so happy, we didn't care about anything but our loved ones and our friendship. We didn't care about boys or girls and we very didn't care about having any kind of relationships with them." He chuckled. "So what's so different now?" Her eyes met his and he faltered, unable to answer. "You deserve the world Jacob Black, and I hope that you can realize sooner rather than later that she isn't your world." She kissed his cheek lightly and held him close, her heart hurt for him and if it wasn't her own flesh and blood she probably would have kicked her ass along time ago.

"Lucy?" Jacob spoke for the first time in about five minutes. "I'm sorry about everything, about what I said and how...how I hit you." They looked at each other for a moment, this was the first time he was giving any kind of genuine apology and Lucy didn't know how to feel about it. She wanted her best friend back, but his words had scared her, and him hitting her scared her even deeper, but she couldn't hold it against him forever.

"Look at me." She asked in a hushed whisper when his eyes hit the snowy ground. "I said look at me." She pleaded grabbing his face in her hands and tried her best to force him to even just meet her eyes. "Please Jay." He finally listened and she allowed herself to take a breath. "I forgive you." Relief filled Jake and a heavy sigh left him all at the same time. They had been on good terms recently but he felt like he couldn't go to her if he needed to, and he desperately needed her by his side again. Just as much as she needed him.

"You do?"

"How could I not?" He helped her up off of the ground, her constant shaking was beginning to make him worry. "I love you Jake and I miss you. It's time I get my head out of my ass." She smirked and he hugged her quickly, pulling her towards the trail, they couldn't take a second longer, it was time.

"Sam is calling for us, we have to go. Paul is already on his way so I have to take you." She gasped as he lifted her up and began running without warning, her nerves flaring up the moment the words sunk in. What if she couldn't do this? What if she got killed? What would they say to Charlie? What would Charlie day? She didn't want to think about that, she couldn't think about her father mourning whatever imaginable death they had come up with instead of the truth. She wondered if telling him the truth would make him look differently at her, she doubted it, but all the same, shook the cryptic thoughts from her brain as they reached the pack. They hadn't yet shifted, having just a few more moments of peace with each other before the fight, Lucy was shaking like a leaf and as alpha, Sam tried his best to comfort her as Paul had been given specific orders not to do anything PDA with her once they got there. He wanted his head clear and not full of thoughts of Lucy and her safety even though he was worried about her too.

"You'll do great," Sam whispered, the newborns were rather silent but he could smell them all the same. "We need to shift now, get behind us, and do not move until we do okay?"

"Okay." She whispered in return, the two shared a brief hug before she did as she was told. The wait felt agonizingly long as if they were missing out on everything, but based on Sam's movements or lack thereof except for one small jolt she could only assume that it had just started. Sam began to move out and from behind the tree line that had been hiding them just in case, taking once the last look at his faithful pack before he gave the order for them to charge. Lucy did her best to keep up at pace but could only do so for a few moments before they broke out onto the field, blindsiding the new horns. Lucy fought to the best of her ability, getting help from both her pack and the Cullens to finish one off if she was having trouble. Lucy snapped the head off of the last newborn and went to find another only to realize that it was over, they had won and she had survived and done better than she thought as well. The Cullens got to work in gathering all the body parts of the enemy as Lucy leaned up against the rock the pack had jumped onto the battle from, her body still screaming at her to take a nice scolding hot bath the moment she got home until she was suddenly ripped away from that daydream.

"What the hell." She snapped only to realize the familiar cold hands that now wrapped around her, trying desperately to hurt her as she held up her shield the best she could... only for it to falter. In a matter of seconds from him grabbing her did her shield go down, she was too weak after the battle and couldn't hold on long enough for someone to help. Her scream pierced the air like a dagger, sending cold chills down everyone's spines. Jacob was the first to move, her cries of agony almost killed them as he ripped the offender away from her and did his best to kill him. Only for the newborn to get his arms around him just like he had with Lucy, only Jacob wasn't as lucky.

"Jacob!" Bella cried out as she and Edward had finally joined the group.

"Get back!" Paul snapped but it wasn't enough, Bella grabbed his right shoulder causing him to scream out in pain. Lucy couldn't help but reach out for his uninjured hand, gripping it tightly in hers as she cried. This was the dream she had been having before she moved here and for some time after, yet she hadn't had it in so long she had figured it was just a fluke.

"Get them back to Billy's place as soon as you can, we have something else to deal with here and I'll be there as soon as I can," Carlisle said in a rush.

"Thank you," Sam said before directing everyone on how to pick him up, agonizing whimpers leaving his lips without his permission. Paul was as careful as he could be when picking her up, her eyes closed as the tears silently fell down her cheeks.


	19. 019

Sweat dripped down her forehead as Carlisle braced her for what he was about to do. She had broken her left arm and had few broken ribs, her ribs would heal on their own but her arm would need to be reset so that it would heal properly. Carlisle was hesitant at not taking her to the hospital but let his judgment stand that her broken arm and ribs were all the new injuries she had sustained, besides some bruising.

"Ready?" He asked softly, his hands in the proper position on her upper arm, she had broken her arm in two separate places so that meant he would have to do this twice, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"No." She whimpered wishing Paul, Embry, or hell even Sam were here with her but they were all waiting outside. "But I don't have a-" the scream that left her body was nothing short of inhuman, the pack outside all looked like they wanted to throw up. They had to sit through Jacob and now Lucy having bones re-broken and they hoped it would be over soon, it was to take its toll. Paul was worse for wear, tears streaming down his face as he stayed silent wishing he could take her place instead, just to take the pain away from her so that she didn't have to feel any of this.

"Hey," Bella spoke up, Paul just now realizing that she and her bloodsucker had arrived. "How is he?" Another inhuman scream left Lucy, filling the area around the home and seemed to stay there as another one took its place. Sam placed a steady hand on his shoulder, Paul was shaking so violently Sam thought he would combust.

"Docs re-breaking her bones." Embry sniffled. "Did Jake too." They all looked solum, Billy and Paul looked worse for wear and Bella knew that Lucy had taken up a place as another daughter for the older man. She didn't understand how her younger sister was so good at that, getting people to like her automatically and so greatly but she found herself jealous of it. She wished she had whatever it was her younger sister did, but she doubted she ever would. Bella knew that even when she's a vampire she would still be the clumsy and awkward girl she was now, just faster.

"Carlisle?" Edward spoke up as he came outside, a pained look on his face as he looked over towards Paul, and Sam. Paul looked up at the vampire like he was actually happy to see him, a very first for him since he had shifted.

"She's ready for you." He nodded, that being all Paul needed to hear before he had disappeared into the house.

"How are they?" Billy asked, Sue, doing all she could to comfort the older man as he was worried about his children. Billy had told her many times over the years that Lucy was special, even before he had known about her powers. He would always tell her that Lucy would one day grow up to do amazing things and conquer anything she set her mind too and he was right. Yes, she had taken a silent loss today on the battlefield but Sue knew she would grow from this and use it as a learning experience. Billy's hand tightening around hers pulled her back to the present, back to the worried faces of her people.

"Jacob had a lot of broken bones on his right side but he is healing as he should, I gave him some morphine but with his body temperature he will burn it off soon." He sighed heavily. "Lucy is not doing as well." Billy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "While the injuries she sustained are survivable she has a lot of bruising from training and now her added breaks." He huffed not wanting to go to much into detail at the moment. "Her ribs will heal just fine, I'm going to be talking to her once she's more aware."

"What do you mean more aware?" Leah asked, fidgeting in her spot on the ramp.

"The morphine I gave her hasn't kicked in just yet, I had to work quickly with them both but after I reset her arm she seemed in a daze." He shook his head and sighed again. "I need to go get more supplies and I'll be back to set up drips for both of them as soon as I can." He looked over the pack. "Jacob could be up for some visitors but I'd leave Lucy alone until she asks for everyone, I'd say two people max at a time. Billy?" The two men only sharing a nod as they went their separate ways, Bella looking to follow him when Leah stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"What's your problem." Bella asked rather nicely, knowing Leah had never liked her because of what she put Jacob through so she was trying to 'kill her with kindness'.

"You weren't asked for if you're wanted by either of them someone we will let you know." Leah looked like she was out for blood, but that's how she always looked these days.

"Leah," Sam scolded. "That's enough." He stepped forward in between the two girls but faced Bella. "You're welcome to stay here and wait, but otherwise we can call you if he asks for you." She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of what to even say but ultimately left with a huge chip on her shoulder. Edward held her hand as he led her back to the car, rather thankful that Leah had been so forceful about Bella leaving as he didn't want to be there any longer.

"What are they going to tell Charlie?" She asked as they pulled away, her eyes glued to the dashboard.

"That they were riding dirt bikes and Jacob lost control, they were thrown off and slammed into a fallen tree." She only nodded, at least going to go along with the lie when they decided to actually call him. Because she certainly would not be the bearer of this bad news.

Back at the Black house, Billy was on the phone with Charlie as he sat with Jacob.

"That's great Charlie, I'm so glad you had an awesome catch this weekend." He sighed, his best friend instantly knowing something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Jacob, wincing at the panic in his voice.

"There was an accident." Was all Billy could get out before Charlie was rushing around to get dressed again.

"What, who, what happened." He stuttered.

"The kids were out riding dirt bikes through the trails, Jacob and Lucy were together and...and he lost control they were thrown off and slammed into a fallen tree pretty hard. They both are pretty messed up but Carlisle said they should be fine."

"I'm on my way, what hospital room."

"They aren't at the hospital," For the first time in a long time Billy was nervous and felt extremely guilty. "They brought them back here and Carlisle didn't want to move them just yet."

"I... alright. I'll be there soon." The pair didn't say anything else, but Billy felt absolutely terrible lying to his friend like this. Especially about his daughter.

"Dad?" Jacob groaned. "He won't be mad at you, he's going to hate me instead."

"No son, he won't hate you. I can promise you that. It was only an accident."

"If I had been closer to her, I could have saved her before she was even injured. This all could have been avoided if I had been better." Jacob closed his eyes, the guilt eating him up inside and he wanted nothing more than to be with Lucy.

"Son, do not beat yourself up about this. You are not at fault, no one is except for that bloodsucker newborn who they ripped to shreds. Now get some rest, I'm going to get some coffee started and I'll be back later."

"Hey, is Bella here?" His voice was rather weak but still hopeful.

"No, she left already. I can call her and have her come back if you want?" His youngest shook his head.

"I just wanted to talk to her for a moment, Lucy and I had a talk earlier today and I learned some things."

"Like?" Billy prodded.

"That I don't need to keep waiting for her anymore. If she had wanted me, she would have been with me by now." He couldn't help but smile, happy that his son wouldn't be so down in the dumps all the time about her.

"Good, I'm glad son. You get some rest, call us if you need us okay?"

"Alright, dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

~  
The weeks that followed were nothing short of hard for Lucy. After spending two weeks at Billy's house Charlie had demanded she come home and be in her own bed. Of course, she didn't want that, she was closer to Paul and he didn't have to sneak around far as much as when she was in forks, but his word was law and she couldn't deny him any longer. Once she had come home the father-daughter duo spent as much time as they could together, and Charlie took up a permanent residence in her computer chair at night meaning Paul couldn't stay. Because of this she started getting less and less sleep, only able to see him when Charlie allowed and while he liked Paul a million times more than Edward, it wasn't very long and they had to go days at a time without seeing one another. Sure they talked on the phone and texted each other every moment of the day but it wasn't enough. The imprint bond, their unique imprint bond was something the pack and counsel had never seen before and they didn't know what this time away could cause for both of them. Paul was lashing out unintentionally snapping at everyone who even looked in his direction. Lucy, on the other hand, seemed to have slipped into a sort of sadness. She wasn't depressed, not even close to it, but she definitely wasn't herself anymore. Charlie had noticed it the moment it started happening, his usually sweet, funny, and outgoing little girl had turned into someone he didn't quite recognize.

"Lucy?" Charlie called out as he walked into the home, ready for some dinner and a nice hot shower and a good night's rest.

"Living room." Her sad voice answered him and he sighed lightly.

"Carlisle will be over soon," he smirked, looking at her over the back of the couch. She was laying down, watching a random tv channel to pass the time. Dark black bags took permanent residence under her eyes, her skin so pale she looked like she had never seen the light of day before in her life. And her body was so thin, so dangerously thin that if Carlisle hadn't assured him that she would be okay, Charlie would have taken her to get some help a long time ago.

"I'm already here Charlie." Carlisle smiled, taking his bag off his shoulder and placing it on the coffee table by Lucy. She was much more alert now, happy even, to see the elder vampire. It meant she was getting her cast off and hopefully cleared to finally be able to go back to her normal life, instead of being stuck at home all day.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Charlie smiled before walking into the kitchen to warm up some leftovers that Sue had brought him. Carlisle worked quietly but quickly, he could sense how eager she was to get her cast off and to get back to her normal routine.

"So, I bet you're glad to be getting this off huh?" He smiled lightly, she had her last X-ray yesterday and got the all-clear to get her cast off. She would have already been free but Carlisle was pulled into an emergency surgery before he was able to even begin to take it off and she didn't want anyone else to touch her besides him. So she had to wait another day.

"You have no idea." She smiled back, painfully unaware of how she looked. The bags under her eyes were practically screaming at the vampire in front of her, her cheekbones pointing out to him and drawing his attention. Hopefully, once she was able to go back to Emily and Sams, she would gain some weight back.

"There." His smile widened as he finally released her arm from its cage and allowed her to move it around. "Now you may still have some pain, you still have some of those pain pills I gave you?" 

"Yeah, I haven't been taking them much lately." She shrugged. "But if I need them, I'll use them." Carlisle only nodded back in reply, hearing the sound of frantic pacing up in her room.

"You should probably go get some rest, I have to talk with your father but Alice wanted me to ask you about coming over soon," He smirked. "And Emmett too."

"I'll be over soon, promise." She hugged him as her silent thank you and ran up the stairs and into her room. Paul waiting for her with a sad look on his face.

"God I've missed you." Tears streamed down both of their cheeks, a multitude of emotions overtaking them as Paul whispered in her ear. Relief flooded his system as her scent filled his nose, any anger he had, left the moment his eyes met hers and he never wanted to leave her again.

"I missed you too." She whispered back, peppering kisses to his bare chest as she relished this moment. She felt absolutely silly for how she had been acting these past weeks and would be apologizing to Charlie in the morning. For now, though, she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in her mate's arms, with a flick of her wrist the door was locked and she pulled him over to where she wanted him. Shedding her jeans she got into bed with Paul, rather impatiently waiting for her and sighing once she finally laid down. With one last quick kiss, the two closed their eyes and drifted off into a deep, finally peaceful sleep, blissfully unaware of the new danger that lingered just outside in the tree line of the forest. The stranger jumping up into the tree gracefully and watched as the pair slept.


	20. 020

!!!!!!!!!There will be a small amount of poorly written smut at the end of the chapter!!!!!!!!

Things have settled into a comfortable silence, four long months have passed after the battle against the newborns and two months since she had had her cast removed. Lucy, however, couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, the only time she felt any reprieve was when she was on the reservation. Now that Jacob wasn't stuck up her older sister's ass they had been able to spend a lot of time together when Paul was on patrol, they had missed one another so deeply that they often slept over at the other house. Much to Paul's dismay as that meant he had to share a bed with Jacob, Lucy in the middle of them cuddled up to Paul as her back faced her best friend when he stayed with her in Forks.

Charlie had caught them one morning, obviously furious that his youngest was sleeping with her boyfriend, however the moment he saw Jacob with them, all of them snoring to the high heavens he couldn't help but laugh, snapping a picture on his camera and couldn't wait to show Billy. He chalked it up to falling asleep on accident and had a talk with Lucy in the morning leaving her absolutely mortified and apologizing profusely, telling him that it was a one-time thing and would certainly never happen again. He only smiled at her, a chuckle playing on his breath at seeing her so flustered, he told her that it was okay and that all Paul had to do was ask and he had a place to stay on the couch, maybe even the floor of her room if they stayed together longer. Lucy was shocked, Paul even more so, having thought Charlie was going to come after him with his trusty shotgun. But that would never happen, unless he actually hurt her, which he knew wouldn't happen.

"Dad!?" Lucy called out as she ran into the house, her anger overtaking her in ways she hated. "Dad!!"

"Kitchen lu, what's wrong?" He asked as she stomped into the room.

"When were you going to tell me that Bella was getting married," Charlie swore he saw steam coming out of her ears as she slammed the wedding invite down onto the table. "And TOMORROW no less!" She was hurt, yes their relationship was not the best, but she had hoped Bella would get over whatever grudge she had been holding and just try. But clearly, that wasn't even going to happen.

"I thought you had gotten one." Charlie was absolutely shocked, not understanding why Bella would even do this.

"I found out from Jacob, and only because I saw it on his dresser. No one even bothered to tell me." She scoffed the pain clear in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself. "How could she do this?!" She grunted, her eyes on the floor as she was painfully aware that her eyes were no longer their natural color. "I know," she sighed, her anger dissipating into sadness as her eyes slowly went back to normal. "I know she hates me but she can't even pretend to want me there. Mom's going to ask where I am, and Phil too."

"Lucy." The older man grabbed his dough tee by the shoulder lightly, pulling her into him, engulfing her in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm gonna go," she sniffled. "Try and talk to the Cullens or something." She whispered, hugging him back and really not wanting to let go, but she knew if she didn't she would end up crying and she didn't want that.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you? Do-" she cut him off by holding a small hand up, his overprotective side shining through, and while she greatly appreciated it. She didn't want him to try and intervene.

"I'm fine dad," she smiled weakly up at him, tears threatening to spill over and she wished she wasn't so darn emotional as of late. "I swear, I'll call you if I need you but I promised Emmett and Rose I was coming over anyway." She shrugged, slinking away and pulling Paul's jacket tighter around her feeling absolutely horrid.

"I love you little lu."

"I love you too dad." She smiled, a small wave goodbye in his direction before she went back out the way she had come. Her car was still running, she had been too upset about this little fact to even think about turning it off, and after getting in and adjusting herself she made her way to the Cullens. She took her time and listened to music to calm her nerves but still found herself in their driveway all too quickly. Two blacked-out Escalades already there and she hadn't really paid them any mind as she knocked on the front door. She found it odd that Emmett hadn't come out to greet her, as was their ritual for when had arrived, he told her that he knew the sound of her car and would run as fast as he could to meet her. But this time he hadn't, and she should have known then that something was amiss.

"Lucy." Carlisle smiled as he gestured for her to come inside. "We have a few guests over but you can wait in Emmett and Rosalie's room, we won't be much longer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She gasped lightly, feeling absolutely awful for not even calling. "I should have called you guys and checked, I'm so sorry Carlisle."

"No, no." He shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder as reassurance. "You're absolutely fine, we have told you that you are welcome at any time and we mean that." She blushed still feeling rather silly but thanked him anyway and had started to make her way to where Carlisle had told her to wait when a voice she had never heard before spoke up.

"Carlisle, your lovely little friend can join us. My brother and I would love to meet her." Her heart rate picked up and she looks at Carlisle for approval, seeing him rather nervous made her even more so. She followed him up the stairs and purely out of a need to feel some sort of protection grabbed his hand and squeezed it, wishing that she had brought Paul with her.

"Lucy," Carlisle began as they made it to the top of the steps, Emmett was in front of her before she could even blink and realizing now that maybe she shouldn't have come. "This is Aro," he gestured to a man, about medium height with a little bit longer than shoulder length jet black hair. "His older brother Marcus," he gestured again to a taller man standing to his right who also had black hair, but it was slightly shorter then Aro's. "And Caius." Gesturing one last time to the blonde-haired man to Aro's left, all of them staring at her with half smiled and red eyes that seemed to bore into her soul. "They are the leaders of the Volturi, our version of government in the Vampire world."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, shaking like a leaf under the eyes of the three men. "I'm so sorry for intruding on your visit," Aro raised a hand to cut her off, his face softening slightly putting her more at ease.

"It's quite alright my dear." Holding a hand out for her, the small girl looking up at Emmett and Carlisle.

"Aro is gifted, like Alice, Edward, and Jasper." Carlisle began. "He can read all the thoughts and memories of a person with just a single touch."

"Tactile telepathy," Lucy stated simply, rather intrigued having read up on a lot of supernatural abilities. Many of which she probably would never know if they actually existed or not.

"Corretta! È intelligente, non è lei." (Correct! She is a smart one isn't she.) Aro smirked, clapping his hands together.

"I try my best Aro." She smirked back, having learned Italian in Highschool.

"You can speak Italian?" Jasper asked, rather impressed as she had never used it around them.

"I can understand it, however, I am nowhere near fluent yet. I'll probably never be, with the mutts running around and helping Emily I never have the time to even think about trying." Italian had become one of her favorite, if not her favorite, languages during school. In middle school they had been given options on what language class they wanted to take as it was mandatory, so Italian she chose.

"Well, I think it's amazing," Marcus spoke up, his voice rather horse, and soft.

"Yes, brother, it is." Caius joined in the mix now and Lucy felt herself wanting to shrink away and back out of the room, running as far away as she could. Aro again gestured for her to come forward, his hand still out and waiting for her, Emmett growled lowly but allowed her to finally appease the vampire king.

"Magnifica."(Magnificent.) Aro was stunned, he had known many a witch in his time but they have all seemingly died out, or have gone into hiding. That was until now.

"What did you see?" Caius asked, rather intrigued with the young girl.

"She's a witch," looking back at his brothers with a rather hopeful expression that only Carlisle and Emmett noticed. Emmett swiftly moving her away and behind him as if to protect her only to have Jane use her powers on him, his screams piercing the air making Lucy jump back.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at Jane, noticing the satisfied smirk that had overtaken her once blank features. Lucy instantly moving her shield onto Emmett allowing him to get up, she checked him overtaking note that no physical injuries were sustained and turned her attention back to the blonde vampire.

"Aro." Marcus was the first to speak, a million thoughts running through his head as he gave his brother his hand.

"Yes, I see." The wheels turned in his head, hoping to have her join them, she had piqued their interest and he wanted to know more. Lucy still stood behind Emmett, only a sliver of her body visible behind the bulky man. She liked it that way, not knowing what any of these new vampires would do, she felt threatened, and thus her eyes remained red, having revealed themselves when she used her powers moments ago. Mentally kicking her own ass for coming here, none of this would have happened and she wouldn't be in danger. But like always, after finding out about the supernatural world, things just got crazier and crazier not allowing them any breaks.

"I should be going." Taking a few steps back to Carlisle. "I have a few things to take care of, I'll come back later." Hoping to come back at a much better time.

"Please, strega.(Witch) Stay." Aro pleaded, wishing to see what else she could do. "We promise not to hurt you, we mean you no harm." Though he had meant it, Lucy was still rather hesitant and once again looked at Carlisle.

"I will stay, but I wish to speak with Carlisle for a moment. In private, private private." She emphasized, not wanting this new threat to hearing anything she had to say to the coven leader.

"Of course. Emmett, take Lucy out into the woods, I'll be there shortly." Doing as he was told he flung the girl onto his back, Lucy latching onto him as though it were a normal everyday occurrence, and sighed heavily once they were finally far enough away from the Volturi. Once Carlisle joined them she quickly asked them about the wedding, it was clear that no one knew, maybe besides Edward, that Lucy hadn't been invited. The coven leader immediately told her that she was allowed to come if she so wished, but wouldn't blame her if she stayed home, especially with the Volturi here and hanging over their shoulders. He informed her about what had happened after she had gotten injured and taken away to Billy's, a few select of the guard, Jane included, had come to 'help' with the army and had gotten information out of Brea. Especially information about who else had helped the Cullens in defeating so many newborns, once Jane heard the mention of a witch Carlisle knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Volturi leaders came themselves to investigate.

"You seem to already know the outcome of this, what are you not telling me, Carlisle." He sighed lightly, having hoped to not tell her about this, but he also felt wrong for keeping it from her now that he knew.

"They have been tracking you, your scent was on the battlefield and Dimitri has been keeping an eye on you ever since. I only just found this out today, or else I would have informed you sooner, I know what they want from you and it's not good." He could see the fear of registering, taking hold, and spreading until it threatened to consume her. "They will offer you a choice, you either join them and become a vampire, or they will kill you. You already know too much, You giving Aro access to your mind only sealed what he already seemed to know from his tracker." Her eyes closed briefly, playing the two scenarios out in her mind. Neither of them being anything she would want.

"This is just....perfect." She grumbled. Absolutely hating her life at this moment, the only good thing was her mate, her friends, including the Cullens, and her father. "Is there a way for me to go back in time?" She scoffed. "Back to a time before all of this craziness happened." The two vampires remained silent feeling absolutely horrid for the position she was currently in. "We should probably get back in there, I'm sure they will send for us soon if we take any longer." As if on cue, Jane appeared before them.

"The masters wish to speak with you further Lucy." She looked, well Lucy couldn't actually place it. Jane was definitely someone she would have to keep an eye on if only for her and her mates' safety, the girl giving her a very weird vibe.

"Of course." Lucy smiled politely and followed the 'young' blonde back into the house, biting the inside of her cheek until she drew blood.

~

The following morning Lucy got ready for the wedding, Emmett and Rosalie had been nice enough to allow her to sleep in their room. The only place she felt safe enough after what had happened yesterday, as Emmett sat on the floor in front of her all night.

"Lucy?" Rose called out as she knocked on the bathroom door. "I have your dress here." She opened the door, her hair still damps from the shower she had just taken. She changed quickly into the black dress(dress below as well as her shoes and her hairstyle!) and allowed Rose to zip her up as she was unable to do it herself. The tall blonde getting to work and started blow drying Lucy's hair, once dry she began to part and section of the hair needed for what Lucy had shown her last night while they had been talking. Now that her hair was done, and perfectly in place according to Rose, she did some light makeup to finish off the look.

"You look drop-dead gorgeous," Rosalie smirked, proud with her choice of clothing and makeup for the girl.

"Thank you, Rose, and so do you." The two linked arms and headed upstairs to the main level, the wedding about to start any minute and Lucy and Paul would have to take their seats soon.

"Paul!" Lucy smiled wider then she had been and couldn't help the butterflies that filled her stomach when she saw him.

"Heya baby." He smiled back, hugging her tightly before taking his time to look her over. "Absolutely stunning." He murmured his mind absolutely blown at how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to have her.

"Paul." She blushed, playfully pushing him away from her only to bring him back in for a kiss. "I love you, thank you for coming." She smirked, knowing he would give anything to be anywhere but here, around all of these leeches.

"I would do anything for you, so there's no need to thank me." Extending his arm, which she gratefully accepted a content sigh leaving her lips, the pair headed outside. They made their way to their seats and Lucy noticed that the Volturi and their guards were sat behind them, and her family was up near the front a small frown taking over her features at the thought.

"Lucy!" Aro smiled widely as he and his brother effectively blocked them into their isle, Paul possessively wrapped and arm around her shoulder and another around her waist.

"Hello Aro, it's so lovely to see you again." She smiled politely up at the trio of vampires.

"That is was dolcezza."(My Sweet) his eyes seemed to bore into her soul, his hand stuck out once more and she accepted, only this time she kept him shut out. His smile faltering slightly before he could regain his composure. "I hope to see you at the reception, save a dance for us will you?" Be asked as he let go of her hand.

"Of course Aro." Another polite smile in their direction as they made there way back to their seats behind them, the ceremony starting as Alice made her way towards the isle. Lucy was sad, sad that her own sister would still be so upset with her that she didn't want her to be here, hell Lucy had plans to still invite Bella to her wedding. Whenever the hell that was going to be, but she was glad that Carlisle had allowed her to still attend even if she wasn't apart of the bridal party, or with her parents up in the front. The ceremony was absolutely beautiful but not as beautiful as Bella was. She was positively glowing and while Lucy could see she was nervous with everyone looking at her and Edward, she could tell that Bella was the happiest she had ever seen her. Lucy and Paul clapped and cheered along with the rest as the newly married couple walked back down the aisle and into the house, now only the reception remained and Lucy was extremely hopeful that both Emmett and Paul's presence would deter the vampire kings. If only she could be that lucky.

"Strega!" Aro's grinned mischievously as both Emmett and Paul flanked either side of her, thankfully the two were getting along so far but she knew it wouldn't last long. It never did. The reception had started two hours ago, speeches were first and then everyone had eaten, now it was just time to celebrate.

"Aro, such a pleasure." Paul could see the disdain in her eyes for the people in front of them and made a mental note to ask her about them later.

"May I have this dance?" She hesitated, her eyes flickering to her mate who gave her a firm squeeze of the hand. He didn't want to send her off to what seemed like a lion's den but he could also tell that they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Of course." He quickly took her hand and guided her out to the dance floor where Jasper and Alice were currently dominating. Bella and Edward were in their own little world, shared whispers and laughs falling from their lips making the younger sister smile as she and Aro began slow dancing. It was certainly odd how cold the vampires were compared to her pack, but it was still nice all the same as it was getting hotter out now. "I hope you had a nice journey here."

"We most certainly did, our private jet isn't that far away. We were able to land right in the woods within a clearing without being seen." He smirked and twirled her around before dipping her down and bringing her back up again.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, public transit can be so dreadful most of the time." They shared a chuckle as they continued to dance, the song was rather long for Lucy's taste but she kept her feelings to herself.

"I hope you have had time to think about our offer." He asked after a few moments. Her eyes rolled instantly and her body tensed up just at the thought of it.

"Only a little, I haven't been able to talk with my mate yet." Aro looked over at Paul and tried his best to suppress a grimace, but Lucy still managed to catch it. "As I told you last night, I will not be going anywhere without him and I will not be uprooting his life like that without his permission."

"Yes." He chuckled darkly. "Well, as I told you, we have no place for these...shapeshifters in our ranks."

"And why not?" She raised an eyebrow. "Most offenders won't even realize that he is with you, he could be very beneficial." In all truth, she hoped that he would deny Paul so that she could deny them, besides they were taking her away from her family even if it was a very good gig. Except maybe the part about becoming a vampire, she hated that little requirement, but who knows maybe they would let her stay human for a while. "Like I said Aro, it's either both of us or none." She smirked as he dipped her again, his lips dangerously close to her neck.

"Yes well, we shall see about that won't we." Winking as he brought her back up, the song finally ending and he sent her on her way back to her mate who was currently staring daggers at the kings.

"You have some explaining to do." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards the house, his hand on her lower back as they finally came to a stop in the living room. "Spill."

"Well." She sighed. "Yesterday when I was at Jakes I saw the wedding invitation, hence why I only just asked you to join me last night, I went home vented to dad and then came here to see what the hell Bella's problem was. Only to find that the Cullens had company and my sister wasn't here, I was going to leave but Carlisle told me I could wait in Emmett and Rosalie's room until they left but that didn't happen. They, the Volturi, wanted to meet me and it was a done deal after that. Aro knows that I'm a witch, a human witch at that, and offered me a place in his guard. I told him right off the bat that I wouldn't do it unless you could come with me, as my mate I could never leave you alone and run off to become some weird hybrid vampire witch thing." Paul could tell she was fighting a battle within herself and allowed her to continue to spew words out a million miles an hour. "If I don't join them, they will kill me." He growled at that. "I know too much and they can't have humans running around all willy nilly and possibly blab to someone that they exist."

"So what? They rule over the vampires? And who says you have to listen to them anyway? Fuck those guys."

"That's exactly what I'm saying paul." They took a seat and Lucy cuddled into his side, his body heat finally taking over the chill that Aro left in his wake. "They are vampire royalty," she rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to do it, I don't want to go there and do their dirty work for them. Carlisle, poor Carlisle, he tried his best to persuade them to leave me be and they would change me once I was ready and that I wouldn't go blabbing their secret, but." She sighed again. "Once Aro wants something, he gets what he wants or he destroys it."

"We won't let them take you, you aren't going anywhere." He kissed her gently, pulling her onto his lap, thankful that her dress had a slit that allowed her to move freely. "I love you, I would follow you anywhere, anywhere but wherever they live." He chuckled, pulling her closer and biting her neck. A small moan leaving her as he continued to nibble up and down her neck and jawline, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and keeping it there.

"You're such a tease." She pushed him away slightly. "We can't do this here." She smirked taking this moment to nibble on his neck, Paul sucking in a deep breath as she did so.

"Now who's the tease." The paid laughed and shared one last kiss with her before getting up and heading back out to the reception. They danced for a while, mostly during slower songs, as it meant they could be pressed against one another and not be looked at oddly. As always enjoying just the mere presence of one another, after a while, they headed back to their table and Lucy watched Bella and Edward mindlessly as they made the rounds to say hello and thank the guests.

"Lulu." Emmett bounced on his feet with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah Em?" She asked, her eyes still on her older sibling.

"Dance with me? Rose got bored of it and I want to stay out and slay the dance floor." Lucy and Paul snorted.

"You?" Paul smirked. "Slaying the dance floor. Okay, monkey boy."

"I can slay anything I want to mutt." Emmett snapped back.

"And I'm the queen of England." Paul countered.

"Alright you two, play nice." Lucy rolled her eyes, happy that they were still okay and so far no one has died.

"But mom!" Emmett played along. "This is us playing nice." Grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Paul. "Now come to dance with me." Paul huffed out a growl as he watched them walk away, not to far thankfully, but that meant that he had to look at Emmett's ugly mug the whole time. He watched them closely, painfully aware of Aro and his whole posse watching her as well, Emmett twirled her around the dance floor as if she glided instead of walked. She was an absolute vision, her hair flew with the wind and her dress revealed just enough of her legs that Paul wanted nothing more than to rip it off of her the moment they got home. He smirked at the thought, they haven't been alone long enough to even think about doing anything, that he would not miss the opportunity tonight. She had asked Charlie if she could stay at Paul's house, on the guise that they would be watching a movie and then leaving early to spend the day at the beach as it was supposed to be nice. Surprisingly the older man had said yes, only after he made Lucy promise that she would not sleep in the same bed as Paul, of course, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"So rose wouldn't keep dancing with you huh?" She smirked, seeing the blonde watching them with a small frown.

"That's what she said at least." Emmett sighed, unaware of his mate watching them. "I wish she had kept dancing with me, we don't get to celebrate things often, nor do we go to any party's." Lucy grabbed his cold chin and made him face Roses direction, the pair locking eyes and sharing a brief smile.

"Go to her, I'm sure Paul will be fidgeting in his seat by now." Emmett couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not fidgeting, I'm just ready to get you home." He whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"Ew." Emmett grimaced as Rose finally joined the group. "Nasty man, that's my little sister." Lucy couldn't help but smile, he had never called her that before and she had always thought of him as a brother since they had gotten so close.

"Come on Emmett. Let them go."

"One more dance, please?" His question was pointed towards Rose but it was Paul who answered.

"You've been hogging her for an hour now, no." His tone was still playful as they heard Bella call out for Emmett and Rose.

"There you guys are." She smiled until she noticed the two people she had purposefully not invited. "Lucy." Her tone was clearly distasteful.

"Hello Bella, Edward." The youngest smiled. "I'm so happy for you two." Her eyes locked with Edward as she let him read her mind, telling him all about what had happened and who had actually invited her. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Thank you, Lucy, I can't wait to see your wedding one day. If Paul will allow us that is." Edward smiled.

"Of course he will, if he doesn't I won't marry him." She joked, kissing her mates cheek as he grumbled obscenity's under his breath. "We should really get going though, my feet are absolutely killing me thanks to this dancing machine here." Patting Emmett's chest. "He's all yours Rose, and thank you for helping me get ready this morning."

"Oh, you're welcome. It wasn't a problem at all." They shared a brief hug before Emmett pulled her into a bear hug.

"Can I talk to you for a moment alone Lucy?" Bella asked, looking rather miffed.

"I'm sorry bells, Paul and I should really get going. Don't you have a plane to catch?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Edward was thankful for a reason to deescalate the situation before it even got out of hand. "Belle and I should really get going so that we can change, you two drive safe okay? Lucy text Emmett once you get home safe."

"Dude." Emmett huffed. "I wasn't going to tell her to do that." If vampires could blush, Emmett would have been ten shades of red by now.

"Alright alright." Paul cut in. "We're actually leaving now, come on lulu." Dragging his mate away just in time to see the Volturi coming up to the newlyweds. "Finally!" He sighed, clearly happy to be in his truck. "Do you need anything from your place before we head to mine?"

"Actually I do, I didn't think to ask Charlie to pack me an overnight bag. I'll be quick, I'll only need pajamas and something to wear tomorrow." Putting the middle console up as they turned out of the Cullens driveway and onto the main road, she slid over and leaned her head onto his shoulder. The ride to her house took no time at all and she was in and out within a flash, her bag thrown carelessly in the floorboard of the passenger side as she took her original spot before he started driving again.

Paul carried Lucy inside bridal style, his bag over his shoulder, but his only worry was getting her inside and out of that beautiful dress. After carefully putting her down and throwing her bag onto the couch he pushed her up against the nearest wall, biting her bottom lip to gain access. A moan left her as their tongues fought each other for a moment, Lucy conceding soon after as he unzipped the back of her dress.

"Damn it." He hissed, his breath taken away the moment her dress hit the floor. Lucy made quick work of his suit jacket, fumbling a bit with the vest pockets before she finally got it off and threw it somewhere behind him. They were frenzied but careful as they slowly made their way to his room, Paul picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way once he too was naked. Lucy cursed under her breath at the sight of him as he left her on the bed for just a moment to shut his door, he almost tackled her as he jumped onto the bed sneaking down and spreading her legs. Kissing his way up and down them, never touching her where she wanted him to until she was a mess, putty in his hands just like he loved her to be.

"Paul please." She begged, knowing just how much he loved it when she did so. Her breath catching in her throat as his tongue invaded her lips, he took his time as he savored the taste, her moans, and mumbled curses spurring him on as he slipped a finger inside her. "Fuck." Gasping as he wasted little time in entering a second, stretching her just enough so that she would be ready for him. Hell, she was always ready for him, but he couldn't help but turn her into a screaming mess before he was even close to being done. Her toes curled as she arched her back, his name leaving her lips so many times it was like it's own prayer, she was close and he let her go.

"Come on baby girl, come on." He urged, his fingers a blur as she came undone around them, his praises the only thing she could hear besides her own moans. "That's it, baby, take it easy." He whispered, moving to lay beside her as she caught her breath. Once she composed herself enough to think at least one coherent sentence, she straddled him, now it was her turn to make him feel amazing.


	21. 021

The next morning Lucy danced around Paul's kitchen in one of Paul's t-shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts as she made them breakfast.

"Lucy!?" Jacob yelled as he ran into the house the music playing telling him that she was in the kitchen, Paul was quick to join them almost tripping over her heels from last night cursing under his breath as he stumbled before regaining his balance.

"Jacob." He snapped, a stern look on his face as Lucy remained oblivious to the two brothers, the music she was playing was far too loud for her to even hear them. Still dancing around the kitchen she grabbed a plate from the cabinet screaming and dropping it as she finally noticed the pair. An angry Jacob and a concerned Paul met her as she clutched her chest, thankful that she hadn't put any food on the plate yet. That would have been such a waste.

"Lucy." Paul finally turned the music down, grabbing a broom and dustpan. "Are you okay? Here" he picked her up, not even caring that she hadn't answered yet, and placed her down on the counter to the side. As quickly as he could he cleaned up the broken shards of what used to be the plate, throwing them out before checking her feet and legs for any cuts. Coming up empty he kissed her gently, picking her back up and placing her back onto the ground so that she could finish breakfast.

"Are you two done being so sickeningly adorable?" Jacob grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, my lord, we are finished," Lucy smirked, making sure all the burners were off and allowing Paul to grab the plates this time before serving. "So what's up?" A moment of silence followed as she served herself, Paul already inhaling half the plate as she took her seat next to him.

"Want to tell me why the leech kings want you to become one of them?" Lucy sighed heavily, putting her fork down and gesturing for him to sit with them at the table.

"Aro found out what I am, I don't know for sure why he would want me to join them but what I can think of makes sense." Taking a bite of food, Jacob huffing in slight annoyance before she continued. "If they turn me."

"Which they won't." Paul snapped, grabbing her free hand, stroking it with his thumb. "They won't get to her." He reassured both Jacob and Lucy.

"Paul," she murmured, smiling softly. "If they turn me, I would keep my powers, meaning I would a great asset to them. I wouldn't be stuck to just one ability, I could have multiple, probably more than I even know about now." She shrugged. "If I were them and had come across someone like me, I would want to make an offer to have that person on my side."

"They want to use you." Jacob slumped in his chair, looking at the table. A million things running through his head, many things he wished hadn't, he couldn't lose Lucy again.

"Duh, I know that's what they want, and they aren't going to get it." She smirked. "I have you guys, why would I want to be a vampire." Scrunching her nose she continued to eat, Paul having finished a few moments ago, he and Jacob falling into a comfortable banter as she took her time. She enjoyed mornings like this, where it was only her, Paul and Jacob, sitting around the kitchen table whoever's it may be, and just enjoying the moment. These were the times she knew she would remember when she was old and grey-haired with Paul by her side. She smiled at the thought and continued to eat as Embry joined them.

"And now you're here?" Paul scoffed playfully. "What if we wanted to have a day to ourselves? Huh?" Embry chuckled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to wish our lovely lady a happy birthday." Lucy choked on her water at his words.

"What? It's not my birthday." She squeaked.

"Lulu." Jacob couldn't help but laugh at her. "Yes, it is! How could you forget your own birthday." Lucy scowled and thought for a moment before closing her eyes and covering them.

"I'm such an idiot. It's August 14th." Jacob and Embry continued to laugh, Paul only shaking his head and wrapped an around her shoulder. Last year she had been with her mother and Phil, they had surprised her with tickets to six flags and they had a ton of fun. She missed her mom, a lot actually, but Renee had pretty much ignored her yesterday and she didn't even know why. It probably had something to do with Bella but she could figure that all out later.

"It's alright little wolf. You've had a lot on your mind, it happens." Kissing her cheek, he pulled her into his lap, nuzzling into her neck. "You aren't an idiot, so stop thinking it." He looked over her head to his brothers, both of them looking at the couple as if they were waiting for something. "Why don't you go get ready for the day and I'll join you in a bit okay?" She only nodded, giving him a quick kiss before doing as she was told and headed for his room. She grabbed her change of clothes and headed into the bathroom that was connected to Paul's room and started the shower. Once it was hot enough, she got undressed and stepped in a sigh of relief leaving her as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. Paul was always gentle when they had sex, but last night was different, she had spurred him on and he definitely did not disappoint. Not that he ever did anyway. She had love bites all over her chest, a couple on her stomach, and even more on her inner thighs, though she didn't mind as she had left marks on him too. She smirked to herself, images from the night before crossed her mind and she was tempted to continue it on once he joined her.

"Lucy," Paul called out from his room, she had left the bathroom door open for him.

"Shower." She called back, rinsing they conditioned out of her hair and began shaving her legs. He opened the shower curtain rather fast but Lucy wasn't even fazed, his eyes drank her in making him smirk. Her scars on full display, the one on her neck was always visible, though she tried her best to cover it up and the one on her torso was something he rarely saw. Even when they were intimate she always seemed to find a way to hide it from him no matter how many times he told her he didn't care about them. The ones on her arms were hardly there anymore, which she had told him she was thankful for, she didn't want any more reminders of that...man. Shaking the thoughts from his head he closes the bathroom door and quickly stripped down, joining her in the shower. Leaning back into him Lucy sighs in content, his body heat, and the hot water helped to soothe any aches that remained.

"You're so beautiful." He murmurs, kissing her neck, his lips ghosting over a love bite from the night before.

"Paul." He hums in response grabbing her body wash from the shelf, he had gone out and bought everything she used at home to keep here so she wouldn't have to lug them around, squirting some in his hand before he began cleaning her. Normally she would be swatting his hands away and telling him to stop that she can do it herself just fine, she hated when he would try and do this it made her feel weird, though today she didn't mind at all. Indulging him she reached up and around and gripped his neck lightly, a soft moan leaving her lips as she enjoyed his hands roaming her body. "I love you." She whispered, finally catching her bearings.

"I love you too little wolf." Moving her just enough to let the water wash off the body wash before pulling her back into him again. "What are you thinking about?" She shrugged.

"It's nothing." She brushed him off and went back under the water, ready to finish up her shower and start the day. Paul letting it go rather quickly, opting to finish his shower and try again later.

Once they were finally dressed, Paul having done his best to distract her for as long as he could, they headed to Emily's.

"Close your eyes." Paul smiled, shifting in his seat now that they were close to their destination.

"Why?" Lucy asked rather suspiciously.

"Come on, for me?" He begged flashing his puppy dog eyes he knew she could never resist.

"You can't do that, it's not fair." She pouted as he slowed down, trying to waste more time. "But fine." Doing as asked she closed her eyes. As he parked the truck she was tempted to peak but kept them closed as she knew he would scold her. Paul helped her out of the truck and put his hands over her eyes so she couldn't sneak a peak now if she wanted to.

"Ready?" Hearing the smirk in his voice.

"I guess I have to be, don't I?" She chuckled as they walked a few more steps, it was far too quiet for Lucy's liking. It never failed that something was making noise, whether it be one of the guys or just the wind in the trees. But everything was still.

"Okay, open your eyes in three...two.......one!" He moved his hands away from her face and hugged her from behind.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted in unison. The pack, Emily, her father, and Billy Black, even the Cullens were here and she couldn't wipe the wide smile off her face. Emily and Sam's house was decorated in balloons and streamers and 'Happy birthday' signs everywhere, Lucy could see even more inside the house as well and wondered when they had found the time to do it all.

"Thank you!" She laughed, tears of happiness and gratitude threatening to spill over. "Thank you guys so much." She couldn't stop the tears from overflowing, her smile still plastered on her face. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"When will you get it through your head." Emily smiled as she and Sam walked over to the couple. "We will do anything for ya kiddo." Sam smiled as he ruffled her hair, pulling her into a long hug before finally letting her go when Charlie walked up to them.

"Happy birthday baby." He smiled, Lucy was quick to hug him too and stayed attached to his side as they headed into the house. It was rather crowded with everyone here, but Lucy wasn't going to complain about it, everyone was getting along so far.

"Open mine first." Embry smiled, practically bouncing in place as she looked at it for a moment. Taking her time, she opened it, another gag shirt that made her laugh. It was a white long-sleeved shirt with a pack of wolves on it and two women staring up at a full moon as the wolves around them howled up at it. Picking it up she noticed that something else was wrapped inside the shirt, taking it out and looking at it she saw a framed picture of the pack, her and Emily, standing on the La Push beach. The memory of that day made her smile, they had just been relaxing all day on the beach when they asked a random passer-by to take a picture of them, and here it was.

"Thank you, Embry," getting up from her seat and hugging him. "I love it." She made quick work of the rest of her presents, mainly because everyone was handing them to her one after the other. She had gotten a picture of her and Charlie from the wedding the previous night, and he stated that her car was an early birthday present as well as she didn't mind. She was still incredibly grateful that he had gotten it for her in the first place. Sam and Emily gave her a necklace of a wolf howling at the moon, it looked like they, or maybe Sam, had made it.

"Thank you both, I love it." She hugged them quickly and gestured for Paul to help her put it on. She looked at it for a moment and ran her fingers over it, the metal cool on her skin as she let it rest against her.

"I'm so glad you like it, Jacob said you would hate it," Emily smirked as Jacob looked at her as if she had just royally offended him. "What? It's true."

"Alright you two," Sam chuckled. "That's enough. Here Lucy, open Jacobs next." Lucy was thankful to not have to unwrap it, Jacob had given her a small box with a ribbon tied around it. Opening it she saw a leather bracelet with a hand-carved black wood wolf head attached in the middle.

"Wow," Charlie smiled. "I didn't realize you were still so in love with wolves." Lucy and the pack smiled, even the Cullens couldn't hold them back.

"Oh yeah, I've always loved them and they just love giving me anything having to do with them." Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I'll take note." He winked and the father-daughter duo shared a small smile and a brief chuckle. Lucy continued to open presents, Alice and Jasper had gotten her a very cute top and skirt telling her to wear it the next time she came over to dinner, which would hopefully be soon. They also gave her the Harry Potter book set in her house colors, Hufflepuff(or whatever your house is, this is my house!).

"Yes! Thank you guys so much! I've been saving up to get these, I fell in love with them the moment I saw them in the book store." Alice smiled down at the girl, having grown rather fond of her, almost as much as the rest of her family had.

"It was our pleasure," Jasper said moving the items out of her way so that she could continue, again they were placing things down one after another.

"Ours next!" Rosalie placed an envelope in front of her, Lucy eyeing her with suspicion as Rose practically paced in her spot by Emmett. Shaking her head lightly, Lucy opened the envelope and pulled out a check the paper dropping from her hand when she saw the amount.

"Rose you cannot be serious!" She yelled unintentionally. "This is far too much, take it back." She held the check out facing them, very adamant that they take it.

"No, no." Rose pushed her hand back down, placing the check back on the table. "You said you wanted to get your own place, and now you can or at least put something to it." Lucy's eyes welled with tears, tears of thankfulness, and anger that Rosalie would even think about giving her this. "It's from all of us," the blonde gestured at herself and the rest of her family. "We put our money together, it's money that would probably just sit there anyway and we want it out to good use. And you'll do just that." Silence overtook the home for a moment, Lucy sniffling as she placed the check back into its envelope and handed it to her father for safekeeping until she could put it in the bank. She was still for a moment and just like with the rest she hugged Rose, but this hug was much different than the other. Lucy continued to cry as she hugged her friend, Emmett rubbing her back in an attempt to console her and hugging both rose and Lucy.

"Thank you." She said weakly, sniffling again before sitting back down taking hold of Rose's hand and not letting go. "I'll never be able to repay you."

"You don't have to repay us." Carlisle smiled. "It's a gift, not something for us to hold over your head. We would never expect you to pay us a penny back for it, your family to us and we do anything for our family."

"Thank you, Carlisle, all of you. Thank you so much." She wanted to thank them over and over again, she felt guilty for even accepting it but knew that they would never take it back and probably hound her if she never cashed it. "I'm starving," she smiled, trying her best to change the subject, and thankfully it worked. Embry and Quil were the next to speak up about wanting food, which caused Emily to busy herself in the kitchen. Lucy guessing that she had already started the day before or that morning. Soon after Emily, Sam a few other pack members were taking multiple trays outside and to the back yard where multiple tables were set up in a circle so that everyone could sit and still be around Lucy. The Cullens took some food first, not much as they obviously don't need it, next it was Charlie, Emily, and Lucy and then finally the pack who took a lot more than anyone else. Surprised, Lucy could see more was left but she shook her head knowing that she shouldn't be surprised. Emily was used to feeding an army by now.

The rest of the day was spent at Emily's with a lot of laughter, and many many stories shared of almost everyone's days as a child. Some altered to be more recent, as everyone besides Charlie knew about the Cullens being what they are. It was long after night had fallen when Charlie threw in the towel and headed home, Lucy promising not to be that late but he quickly reassures her that it's fine if she wants to just sleepover, so she takes up his offer. Once Charlie left Lucy cuddled up in Paul's lap, the chill of the night finally getting to her and they continue to talk for a while.

"Well." Lucy's blood runs cold and shivers run down her spine. "Isn't this just lovely." Aro smiles, Caius and Marcus on either side of him like every other time she has seen them. "A birthday party." He laughs. "How cute."

"What are you doing here." Lucy snaps. The pack on high alert and kicking themselves for letting their guard down.

"We've come to make you another offer. I told you I would stop at nothing to get you to join us and I intend to do just that." She growls, Paul, holding her back by her arm. "Now." He sighs still smiling. "Why don't you come with us, quietly, and we will think about letting your little...mutt," he grumbles with distaste. "To come with you once you've turned."

"Absolutely not." She snaps, her eyes turning red and an invisible force he couldn't see pushing Paul off of her, making him stumble back. "I will never go with you. Never in a million years!" She yelled stepping forward as the Cullens stepped out of her way, the energy flowing off of her was something they had never seen before. The pack having only seen it once before when Paul's father had slapped him.

"Now now pet." Caius cooed making Lucy snarl and snap her eyes in his direction. The older vampire stumbling back from another invisible force no one could see. "You'll regret that." He snapped, regaining his balance and taking a step forward. The pack flanking her on either side and behind her, the Cullens behind them and in front of Emily who was shaking with worry.

"Will I?" She grumbled. "I highly doubt that." She took another step forward only to be pushed back an inch when Aro rushes up to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"You will come with us, or I will snap your neck right here and now." He snapped Paul behind him in an instant in wolf form. Everything was happening so fast that no one could even blink before his brothers attacked. Alice and Rose rushed to Emily's side taking her back into the house before running back out. Marcus and Caius attacked Paul which made the others shift and attack them back. Aro's grip on Lucy was strong but he cried out in pain as invisible electricity covered her entire body, the vampire stumbling back and dropping her. Landing on her feet it was Lucy's turn to grab him by the throat, a screeching sound was heard as cracks lined his neck. For the first time two centuries, Aro was afraid, he was afraid of the young girl in front of him her red eyes boring into his, holding him up against a tree he couldn't see.

"You and your brothers will leave here, you will get off of our land and go back to wherever the hell it is that you came from!" Putting more pressure than before his memories flooding her mind but it didn't even phase her. "You will stay there and never ever come back to Forks or anywhere close to it because I will know." Her voice was stone cold and demanding, a force not to be reckoned with, he knew he had fucked up this time. "You even think about me and I will know, if I ever see you again I will not hesitate to rip you into pieces. Do you hear me?" She snapped waiting for an answer. "DO YOU HEAR ME!" She yelled making him flinch.

"I hear you." He snapped back, putting up a facade of uncaring, but she saw right through him. "Let me go and we will leave."

"And never come back." She spat.

"And we will never come back." He grumbled, rubbing his throat after she dropped him. The brothers stumbling back as they looked at them, Lucy once again at the front her pack all around her as the Cullens stood behind them. Only a whooshing sound was heard and they were gone, the pack running after them to make sure they left their land for good.

"Lucy? Are you-" Emmett was cut off by the hand that Lucy held up.

"I'm fine." She snapped, willing herself to calm down the anger she felt still clouding her judgment and she didn't want to hurt them, or anyone for that matter. "I'm going for a walk." She mumbled, her eyes still red and her body rigid, the vampires only watched her as she went. "What a great fucking birthday." They heard her whisper feeling awful that the Volturi had to come and ruin a perfectly wonderful day/night.

~

Jacob found her later that night, well past two in the morning, staring out at the water from the cliff he and Bella had watched them jump from long ago. Her body was still rigid and she looked uncomfortable, he waited a moment contemplating getting Paul instead but decided against it.

"Lulu" placing a hand on her shoulder he grunted as she pulled him over her shoulder, slamming his back into the ground and leaning her knee into his neck cutting off air. "Lu..lu." He strained out, letting him go quickly and stepping away as if she hadn't even known it was him before she saw his face. "Lucy," he rubbed his throat, running after to her as she took off into the woods behind them, she was crying now. "Lucy it's okay." He grabbed her should again, turning her around and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug as she continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry Jay, I didn't mean" she went silent for a moment. "I didn't know it was you and I...I hurt you."

"No you didn't, Lucy you didn't hurt me." He pushed her away just enough to see that he was perfectly fine. "You did nothing wrong."

"I was still so angry and... and I still wanted to hurt them. I didn't even realize you were there until I saw your face." She whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"Jacob?" Paul called out, Sam at his side as they watched the pair of friends. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's alright." He called back to them. "Lucy, why don't you go to Paul so he can take you home, get some rest okay? It'll make you feel better." She only nodded, Paul, picking her bridal style without a second thought and headed for Emily's so he could drive her back to his place.

"Sam." Jacob sighed once they were far enough away. "She just threw me over her shoulder and had me pinned like it was nothing, she said she didn't know it was me until she saw my face."

"She was still on the defensive, I am too." The alpha placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "It's been a long day, why don't you head home and get some sleep. I'm going to run another patrol and Embry will be taking over at first light." He only nodded and did as he was told. Though sleep never found him that night.


	22. 022

Two weeks have passed since the birthday party and the incident with the Volturi, Lucy had been calling the Cullens every other day to talk with them and see if they have heard from Bella and Edward yet. She had been having strange dreams, the first was of Edward yelling at Bella, another was of Bella holding her practically flat stomach as if she were pregnant and the one she was currently having was about Bella actually being pregnant but looking like a skeleton. She awoke with a start, Paul instantly behind her cuddling her and trying his best to comfort her.

"Another nightmare?" He murmured, his voice deep and full of sleep.

"Yeah," she felt uneasy, it was almost nine am so she should be getting up anyway, but now she needed to go talk with Carlisle. "Somethings not right though." She stated simply as she got out of bed and her mate's arms. "You know I've been having dreams about Bella."

"Yeah, and?" He shakes his head waiting for an answer as she rushes around his room getting dressed, most of her clothes here now that she was spending far more time with him and the pack.

"This one," she sighed. "She was pregnant."

"Vampires can't get humans pregnant little wolf, it was just a dream." Lucy shook her head as she grabbed her favorite sweatshirt that Paul had given her.

"See that's where I think you're wrong. When I first moved back here and Jacob had come to visit, I fell asleep. While I was asleep I had a dream about a large group of vampires coming for the pack and the Cullens who I hadn't met yet. Jacob ended up getting hurt, just like he did when we actually fought the newborns, minus me getting hurt as well." She looked back at Paul, pausing for a moment to see if he had anything to say. "I don't think me having these dreams about my sister is a coincidence babe. Something isn't right and I can feel it, and my brain is trying to tell me that too, maybe even showing it to me."

"So what? What are you going to do? Go over to the Cullens and demand answers."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, except I won't demand I'm just going to voice my concerns." She shrugged grabbing her phone and car keys and was ready to head out the door until Paul grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast miss thing." He smirked. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh duh!" She gave him a quick kiss and once again tried to head for the door only to be pulled back again.

"No no no." He murmured kissing her again and deepening it, biting her bottom lip lightly feeling her physically relax against him as he continued. Pushing her up against the wall she instantly jumped wrapping her legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her keeping her supported.

"This isn't fair." She whispered against his lips as she had pulled away long enough to share her protest.

"I think it's completely fair little wolf." His chest rumbled as he bit and kissed his way down her neck, wanting so desperately to rip his sweatshirt off of her. "You just won't admit it." He winked sucking on her bottom lip making it swell slightly as he loved.

"Paul come on." Whimpering as she tried desperately to have him let her go.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, letting her back down to her feet but kissing her one last time. "Don't be too long please? I have something planned for us today."

"I won't be long, I promise." She smiled. Paul smirking back down at her and for the millionth time since he had found her, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. So lucky to have someone who loved him as much as he loved her, he didn't care that it was because of some imprint bond he knew all those years ago that he had liked her. He had had a crush on her from the moment he first met her when she was with Jacob and his parents buying snacks for a movie night.

"You'll always be mine little wolf." He whispered as she went to turn away, she stopped for a moment and turned back to him looking confused.

"Of course I will be." Her smile blinding him and he wondered why he was like this all of a sudden. "Nothing will ever be able to take me away from you." She hugged him, feeling the need to reassure him and knew that this was the best way to do that. He loved the physical contact, preferred it actually if he couldn't be holding or touching her in some way he felt as though they were drifting apart. Past relationships probably had something to do with that, but Lucy never wanted to ask, she didn't feel like it was necessary at all plus she would never grow tired of being by his side or in his lap. Though Charlie had a very vocal distaste for it, he had told her once that he was worried Paul was trying to control her. Which she laughed at of course, and told him it was a comfort thing for the two of them and it didn't mean what he thought it meant. Shaking herself back to the present she kissed Paul one last time before heading to the door.

Knocking on the door of the Cullens home, Lucy felt rather ridiculous telling them what she had been seeing the past two weeks in her dreams.

"Lucy," Carlisle smiled widely down at her. "What a pleasure, come in, come in." He ushered her in and up the stairs to the living room where everyone else was. "So what brings you over here today?"

"Well." She cleared her throat, sitting down next to Emmett who currently had an arm around her and Rose. "Have you guys heard from Bella and Edward? Is everything okay?"

"We heard from them last week and everything's fine." Esme smiled, holding her husband's hand and rubbing her thumb against his subconsciously.

"Uh, this may seem strange but I guess strange really isn't out of the ordinary anymore." She laughs awkwardly, feeling rather nervous and worried that they would laugh her out the door. "I've been having dreams, rather" she clears her throat again, swallowing hard.

"You can tell us, anything lulu," Emmett says, removing his arm from rose and hugs Lucy. "Whatever it is, we will support you." Lucy nodded, not trusting her voice for a few moments as jasper used his powers to help bring her some comfort and to relax.

"Thank you, Jasper." She smiled. "As I said I've been having dreams, some of them seem like nightmares and they have all been about Bella. It's the same three repeating." Carlisle looked at her confused but allowed her to continue. "The first one is Edward screaming at Bella about something I can't hear, Bella looks distraught and is silently crying as he leaves the room. The second is them in the bathroom of a house I've never seen before, it looks rather tropical there but Bella is holding her stomach as though she just found out she's pregnant. The last one is of her actually pregnant, but she." Lucy sighs, taking a moment. "She looks awful, like a skeleton as if the baby is taking all the nutrients she can get no matter where she can get them from."

"She?" Alice asks, looking concerned.

"That's just what I feel it is, but I could be wrong." She shrugged. "I just didn't know if you guys had heard from them or not, I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. I know that she hates me now, but that doesn't mean that I don't still care about her." Emmett squeezed her lightly, Lucy falling back into him slightly as he was her course of comfort when Paul couldn't be there. As if it was some sort of sick joke, Alice's phone lit up with Edwards's name and a picture of him and Bella from their wedding day.

"Edward?" Alice answered only to be met with Bella. "Bella is everything okay?"

"I don't know," they heard her say as Alice put it on speaker. "Can vampires go into shock?" Lucy's stomach dropped and she felt like she was going to throw up as Carlisle took the phone into the other room where she couldn't hear him. They say there for a moment, Emmett still doing his best comfort her as the feeling of dread that seeped off of Lucy practically drowned Jasper. Something wasn't right and she needed to know what, Carlisle would probably try and downplay it but she needed answers. What felt like an hour later, but had really only been about fifteen minutes, Carlisle finally came back into the room.

"Bella," he paused for a moment, not knowing how to tell any of them what was happening and why they had cut their honeymoon short. "Bella believes that she is pregnant." His eyes met the younger girls, tears threatening to spill over as she bit her lip.

"What?" Alice was the first to speak after the news, a dumbfounded look overtaking her perfect pretty features. "How? I would have seen it if that were the case."

"Whatever is happening isn't normal, so it probably doesn't adhere to your powers." The older man looking down at the floor as he handed her her phone back.

"Well, that doesn't explain how Lucy can see it!" Alice sounded jealous for a moment, Lucy shaking her head at the absurdity and standing up on shaking legs.

"Well, if she is pregnant what are we going to do."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "We will have to play it by ear."

"If I know my sister she's going to want to keep it, regardless of what will happen to her. She will let that child kill her," she sighed.

"I'm not one to even suggest this but would it be possible to get rid of it?" Alice spoke up again allowing Lucy to gather her thoughts better. She needed to think clearly and logically about this, if the pack were to even catch a whiff of this they will want to destroy it. Not to mention the Volturi. She shuttered at the thought.

"As I said, we will have to play it by ear, but if Bella wants to keep the baby, it's her decision." Esme was in the kitchen after that, the only thing that could be heard was the clanking and clattering of pots and pans as she started to prepare something.

"Lucy, would you mind staying for lunch?" Carlisle asked with a smile, knowing his wife would probably be cooking for the rest of the day. "And dinner?"

"Of course." She nodded. "I have to call Paul and let him know, and my dad."

~

The rest of the day and half the night was spent coming up with a plan and researching as much as they could while they all waited for Edward and Bella to return. She knew she would need to leave before they got here, Bella wouldn't want to share what she thought was good news with her, not anymore. No matter how many times she told herself she didn't care anymore....she still did. Everything they went through, they went through together. That was until Edward came into the picture and he left, Bella placing blame on the only person she could beside herself and while Lucy would happily be her scapegoat, she didn't know how much longer she could hold her feelings inside.

"Lucy! Bella and Edward will be here soon." Emmett called out and waited as she came barreling down the stairs with her bag in tow. Paul had been very upset that Lucy hadn't come home, but she promised to be home tonight without fail and they could do whatever it was Paul had planned then.

"Please keep me in the loop on what's going on, if you guys need anything don't hesitate to ask either okay?" The pair shared a brief hug before saying their goodbyes, everyone else had gone to pick Edward and Bella up from the airport.

"I will, promise. You best get going I'm sure your mutt is foaming at the mouth." She rolled her eyes but chuckled with him before heading out to her car and leaving. She headed for her dad's house and texted Paul that she was home as she had parked, heading inside and up to her room. Charlie wasn't home yet, probably wouldn't be for a few hours so she used the time to try and steal her nerves. Her father would pick up on how nervous she was the moment he saw her and she couldn't tell him anything, she couldn't tell Paul anything either and that did not sit right with her at all. Lying to the most important people in her life? Keeping something this huge from them? It made her sick to her stomach. Running to the bathroom, she pushed Paul out of the way not even bothering to close the door as she threw up into the toilet everything she had eaten that day coming right back up. Paul was by her side in an instant, her hair wrapped up in his hands and his free hand soothing her back as she continued to get sick, small groans leaving her lips.

"I swear if those leaches poisoned you I'm going to rip them to shreds." He growled, steam rolling off of him and she continued to gag. Nothing left to come back up but she couldn't stop gagging no matter how hard she tried as tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks. "They are as good as dead." He promised and she shook her head.

"It's not their fault." She managed out before gagging again her knuckles turning whites as she gripped the toilet. "Don't blame them." She murmured, grabbing the towel Paul had grabbed and patted her mouth. "It's probably just a stomach bug." She waved him off leaning back against the cool bathtub and held her head in her hands.

"You sure? I can go kill them right now." He smirked, joking now but she wasn't paying him any attention as she began to shake. Chills racked her body and her teeth chattered as though it was below freezing and she was only in her underwear, Paul was seriously worried now picking her up before taking her previous spot and wrapping himself around her. "You're burning up." He murmured as he placed the inside of his wrist to her forehead, beads of sweat already forming as she closed her eyes. Paul had begun talking to her about something Quil had done while she was at the Cullens house, hoping to cheer her up, but she was already asleep. "Alright then." He chuckled. Trying his best to stand without dropping her and headed to her room, he threw her comforter back and laid her down and grabbed a change of clothes. He woke her up just enough to have her sit up and lift her arms so he could help her change into something more comfortable, an oversized T-shirt and a pair of shorts before he helped her back into the bed and headed downstairs to get her some supplies. Once he found what he needed he started to head back up when Charlie came home.

"Hey Paul," he smiled lightly. "Everything okay?" He asked once he saw everything he was carrying.

"Lucy's sick, she just started throwing up and I think she has a fever. She's sleeping right now but I figured I'd grab her a few things before I called you."

"A fever? Really?" Without another word he headed upstairs to see his youngest in her bed already sweating and mumbling under her breath about something, he couldn't hear. Paul placed a small bucket by her bed on the floor, placed two water bottles on her nightstand, and had grabbed the only medicine he could find in front of them before he headed back down the steps fully intending on leaving. "Paul?" Charlie called out, sticking his head out of the bedroom door. "Can you stay with her until I come back? We're still looking for whatever's been killing those hikers and people seriously need some kind of answer, but we haven't had any new leads. I've got to finish up some paperwork so it's gonna be a late night for me again."

"Absolutely." He nodded, heading back into her room and sat down in her desk chair as they talked for a few more minutes before Charlie finally left. As soon as he heard the cruiser pull off he was next to Lucy and pulling her into him. The poor girl was still shivering despite being under her thick comforter and against a 110 degree Paul, he just hoped she would be better soon.


	23. 023

The next two weeks Lucy spent attached to her bed with a horrible case of the flu, at least that's what Carlisle had told her once he was able to come over after Charlie had called him. Thankfully Paul had been over at Sam and Emily's at the time so he had given her an update on Bella and it was as bad as she had thought it would be. The child, or whatever it was, was taking everything it could from Bella and leaving her with nothing. Carlisle explained everything best he could but she knew it was probably far worse then he was letting on, the image from her dream dancing around her head as he examined her. She was worried, worried for Bella worried about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. As soon as she was feeling better she headed over, completely surprised to see Jacob knocking on the front door as she pulled in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked giving a frantic looking Jacob a small smile.

"I'm making sure Bella is still...well Bella." He shrugged turning back to the door as Carlisle opened it and Lucy joined him.

"Lucy," he smiled. "Jacob. To what do we owe the pleasure."

"Oh cut it with the-" Jacob snapped before Lucy cut him off.

"We wanted to visit Bella, see how she was doing." Her eyes pleaded with the older vampire and he sighed, giving in immediately and allowing the two of them inside. "Thank you, Carlisle,"

"She's been asking for Jacob anyway, she needs all the company she can get right now." Her chest filled with hurt as she realized, even now, that Bella hadn't even asked for her. Not once. With a heavy sigh, she followed Jacob upstairs and into the living room, Rose and Alice stood in front of the couch hiding the older Swan sister.

"Lucy!" Emmett almost tackled her in a hug, spinning her around and kissing her cheek before letting her down. "I'm glad your feeling better."

"So am I." She smiled back at him. "I've missed you guys." The small scoff of her older sister didn't go unnoticed and anxiety-riddled her chest again. Jasper quick to try and help calm Lucy if he could. "Bella, how are you feeling?" She asked as Bella whispered to Rosalie that it was okay and Jacob wouldn't hurt her. The blanket their mother had made Bella covered her perfectly but she looked even worse then her dreams had imagined it, her stomach sank as she was helped to her feet.

"You did this!" Jacob growled trying to get to Edward only for Emmett to stop him in his tracks.

"Jacob," Lucy warned, not wanting any kind of fight today, but it was of no use. Jacob laid into Edward with only words and she helped Bella, much to her protest, back down to her original seat. With a flick of her hand she had Jacob in and invisible hold, his feet hovering above the ground as she carried him with her powers outside. "What the hell Jacob?" She snapped.

"I have to tell Sam." He growled through clenched teeth as he tried and failed to escape her grasp. "This is against the treaty."

"It wasn't like it was intentional Jacob. They had no idea this could even happen."

"I don't care! Let me go!" He yelled and she did, as soon as his feet touched the ground he spun and kicked his motorcycle into a tree and took off into the woods, shifting out of her line of sight. She headed back inside and told them what was happening, even though she knew they had heard it.

"Lucy?" Rose called out for her from downstairs, most likely from her and Emmett's shared room. "Can you come down here for a second? Alice and I need to talk with you." Her eyebrows knit together but did as asked anyways, finding them where she had thought she would. "You should probably sit down."

"What's going on?" She was worried now, both women looked very concerned as she sat down at the end of the bed.

"Alice had a vision," Rose bit her bottom lip and was fiddling with her fingers. "The wolves will be here soon and you're going to have to choose between them and your sister." Lucy's eyebrows knit together as they continued. "They want to kill the baby." Her eyes widened as she stood up.

"What?!" Carlisle called out for them upstairs telling them that the pack was already there, she didn't have any time. This was it. She made her way outside to the back deck with Rose and Alice following her closely, painfully aware of the battle going on in her mind. Lucy was surprised to still see them all in human form, Jacob on the steps with the Cullens instead of with the pack like she thought he would be.

"Lucy?" Paul was shocked to see her here, the vampire's smell had masked her own scent. "What are you doing here?"

"I had come to see how Bella was doing." She bit the inside of her cheek, clearly nervous.

"You know about this!?" He yelled making her flinch. "You knew about this thing and you didn't even tell us! We are your pack! Your family! How dare you." Her chest felt like it was going to explode as tears already pricked her eyes.

"I knew what you were going to do if you guys knew about it, they didn't do it on purpose." Her eyes stayed on the forest floor but her voice cracked and betrayed her.

"So you lied to us?" Paul snapped again. "To me?!"

"Paul," Sam growled. "Enough." A demand, Lucy watched as Paul now paced the forest behind the pack ready to shift if she even looked at him the wrong way. "Lucy?" She couldn't even look at him, or any of them for that matter. She had no idea that they would react this way, but then again she would probably react the same way if the roles were reversed. "Why didn't you come to me." He sounded so disappointed in her and hurt, she had to close her eyes and try her best not to cry any more than she already had.

"I was afraid of what you would do," she whispered, thankful that Emmett was now by her side with his arm around her shoulder. "I didn't want this," she gestured with her hands. "To happen, this doesn't need to happen."

"That thing could end up killing us all," Paul growled. "You really want to let it live?"

"How do you know that?" She snapped back, taking a step forward. "How do you know that this child is dangerous?"

"Because it is, it's half leech, of course, it's dangerous."

"So if I were to be pregnant with your child would you want to get rid of it? It would be half "wolf" right." She snapped again.

"No of course not." Paul was seething at the question, his beautiful russet skin turning red.

"No, you wouldn't because you know that they aren't a danger. So how can all of you be so damn sure that this child, my niece! Will be? Hmm?!" None of them could look her in the eye, even Jacob was keeping his eyes on the trees next to her. "If I were pregnant you lot would be celebrating and would be so damn happy, but because this child is half-vampire or whatever it's gonna be, you want to kill it? You're disgusting, get out of my site." She growled, throwing a hand up when Embry tried to say something to her. "You all need to leave now, your presence here isn't wanted." She waited until she couldn't see them anymore until she herself went back into the house.

"Lucy?" Carlisle asked when he saw how sad she looked when she walked in. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." She faked a smile. "I'm gonna head home, I uh, I know that Bella doesn't want me here either so I'll just leave." He went to stop her but Bella had called out for him and Lucy took this as her opportunity to leave. The drive home was silent, she didn't feel like listening to any kind of music and she felt sick again, which she was really starting to get tired of. Once she got home she headed straight upstairs to her room, Charlie was still at work so she was alone just as she wanted. "Uh," she grumbled walking into her room. "What a great fucking day." She mumbled as Paul jumped into the window.

"We need to talk." He was still angry, that much was clear and she really didn't need, nor feel like having an angry wolf in her room tonight.

"You're right, we do. But not tonight. Go home, sleep it off and we can talk in the morning."

"No, we're gonna talk about this now." He kept his distance from her, still on the verge of shifting, sticking closer to the window if needed. "You lied to us, to me. You can't just expect me to let that go."

"I don't, I know I've hurt you but I knew what you would do if you knew and I didn't want that to happen." She sighed heavily. "I should have told you, I know that, and I feel like complete and utter shit for keeping this from you. I just didn't know what else to do." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She couldn't hold herself back anymore as her tears fell on their own. "I won't keep anything from you ever again and- and I know you don't trust me anymore and it's all my fault."

"Hey, no-no. Baby come on." His anger had faded the moment he saw her tears, he made his way over to her and held her in his arms. "I do trust you, I trust you with my life. I'm just hurt that you felt like you had to hide this from me, I don't want you to ever feel like that. Even if it's something that will make me angry, you can tell me. You can always tell me everything." And he meant it, while she had been keeping something from him and essentially fraternizing with his enemy, he wanted her to be able to come to him. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't tell Sam about it, well he couldn't really keep anything from the pack in general but he wouldn't come right now and say it anyway.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, lost within her own mind as a million things rushed by. Nausea hit her like a ton of bricks and compelled her to sinks down to the floor, her head in Paul's lap as he gently stroked her hair. "Stupid flu again." She murmured, closing her eyes as she tried to think of anything else but feeling so sick. Paul on the other hand didn't think she had the flu to begin with, a third heartbeat, small and tiny but there, all the same, made his unusually warm blood run cold.

He wasn't sure what to do.


End file.
